Trapped in between
by anti-kk
Summary: Naruto's & Bleach clash. With his world ending, Naruto goes in search of a new home, which leads him to a place he cannot escape, no matter how much he wants. Main circle draws around Naruto & Ichigo. Further details inside...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

_**Warning**_: undecided context. The story might turn by points that could arise discomfort or disinclination for the readers. OOC characters.

_**Summary**_: Naruto's & Bleach clash. With his world ending, Naruto goes in search of a new home, which leads him to a place he cannot escape no matter how much he wants. Main circle draws around Naruto & Ichigo.

_**About the story**_: It was firstly planned as a simple adventure tale but as it progressed it turned my thoughts into deep twists of ideas. So now, I'm not too sure where exactly I'm heading with it….  
Though note: on whim, I might turn this story into a horror, adventure, humor or even a yaoi fic., …but I'm still not sure, so please bear with me. One thing, however, is certain – either way it won't be harem.

_Anyways, hope ya'll enjoy it…_

* * *

_**Trapped in between**_

.prologue.

Stepping onto a hollow scull lying among the many thousands of broken skeletons sprawled all over the surface of the earth, a sharp clawed foot weighted its mass and crushed the skull into small pieces.

Eyes of bleeding red darted over the smoke filled space that was once known as the Elemental Nation. Nothing was alive…everything was gone… the only sense remaining was a thick smell of death itself hanging in the air.

Just an empty whistle of the wind and the smell of the dead.

'_Gone…'_ A male of featured eighteen years, looked down on his sharp clawed hands dripping with dark reds of bleeding streams. _'It's all gone.'_

Hollowed red eyes slowly lowered down, deep sorrow and remorse flashing in them as they turned back to the deepest shades of azure.

His world and his time had finally come to an ended. He knew it'll come to pass, and he tried to warn them, heeding them to listen…, alas, none did.

'_Was it all because of me? Had I not been the one sworn to protect them?'_

"_Even Gods themselves can't always be expected to save the world, …Naruto."_ pushing the feeling of dread and guilt away from his shoulders, in favor of soothing whispers in the back of his mind, Naruto stepped over the corpses of no flesh and blood and entered the invisible gates of the proud village he once called home.

With his century ending and new era rising, closets of people dying and strangest of children breeding, Naruto's life had faded behind the existence of a mystical tale. A village's hero who he once was known as had become nothing but a mythical titan among the gods and people who worshipped them.

Walking along the chilly streets, Naruto looked to his right were the ever profitable Ichiraku stand used to stand. If only he could remember that taste he always savored so dearly.

The son of a hero, a child craving for acceptance, an incarnation of a nightmare itself, a jailer of the demon, a rising hero of the lands, and finally the merger of people's fears – Naruto's existence ceased to exist, as the history of a heroic saver and the inheritor of future generation turned into an undistinguishable tale in the books.

Stopping before the crumbled symbol of the Main Tower, Naruto looked up and frowned at the smooth surface of the Hokage Mountain standing tall and proud, always overlooking the whole village as it used to. What was once known as the honorable rulers' mountain was now nothing more than a blank dust of dribbles.

Could the apocalypse of his world really be dropped on his shoulders? Like an everlasting guilt he could not have prevented? Was it truly because of him that people laughed when he said that the world will cease to exist?

"…No."

Leashing out, Naruto slashed his claws over thin air, watching as they struck into the sky and tore it apart, tearing a way through an opening portal that lead into an unknown.

Becoming the last of his kind, more than a Jinchuuriki, more than a loyal ninja of Elemental Nations, the last demon of his lands and the last person in his world, he found no more reason to stay.

Looking down on the rising dust by his bare feet, he smiled as a symbol of his home village was revealed: carved into a shimmering headband buried under the ground. _'The 'last' will of fire.'_

Once a proud guardian of the Nation and a being that outlived centuries, his purpose had finally come to an end. His home and his precious people were no more.

A spark of electricity cackled around him, disturbing winds and clouds as the portal began closing down.

With one final look at what once was and is no more, Naruto allowed his lips to form one last grin before he entered the portal; hopes settled on finding a new home…and maybe a place to belong…

* * *

.I.

Inside the Twelfth Division's surveillance room, display monitors suddenly started going wild in alarm: signalizing the intrusion of an unknown being entering the Human World.

Quickly entering the room, a woman wearing white robes and up-tied hairstyle jumped into her seat and began tapping the keyboards. Soon a picture appeared on the screen, however, completely shaded in black.

Frowning, she tapped a few more commands but got nothing. "Why can't I see you?" standing up, she pressed a green button over the top monitor and cursed, the picture was still untellable and blurry. Peering down at the widely beeping computer, her eyes skimmed over the printed data of the phenomena's outline.

She went agape, "This can't be possible."

Tearing the prints out, she ran out of the room.

..

"Captain Kurotsuchi!"

"What is it Rin? Can't you see I'm busy?" looking up from his half-dazed patient, Mayuri Kurotsuchi bared his yellow teeth wide, "If you're here to deliver me one of those annoying complain letters, drop a bomb in it and send it back with flowers."

"No-no, captain. Take a look at this," shoving the imprints under his nose, the woman scrunched her nose up as she looked over her crazed captain's experimental patient.

"Hmm… interesting, very interesting." placing the purple mixture down, he looked over the paper keenly. "When was this taken?"

"About two minutes ago, captain. I don't understand, our monitors could not distinguish the image of this…thing but it nearly overloaded the system when it tried to read its energetic substance."

Rubbing his cheek, the orange-eyed captain mumbled to himself as he evaluated their new discovery, "It has a very high amount of spiritual energy, but then again it's not a spirit or a hollow."

"Captain? Should I inform the Commander of this?"

"Don't bother yourself, Rin. I'm going to take care of this myself. In the mean time, look after my pet while I'm out." Stuffing the prints into his robes, Kurotsuchi exited his lab.

..

"Where is it located now?" having read and re-read the imprints of the 12Division's corps findings, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Captain-Commander of Gotei 13, passed a thoughtful looked towards Mayuri.

"Right now, it seems to be wondering around the center of the Karakura town, in Mashiba."

..

Leaning lazily in his chair, a slyly smirking man with lean silver-white hair looked over at his monitor as it suddenly started beeping. Pressing a glowing button, he peered closely into the screen. "Hey now little guy, who might you be?" pressing a few more buttons, he looked over the radars that measured 'the little guy's' spiritual pressure and shot his eyebrows up, "Not so little anymore I see." _'Aizen will definitely like to hear about this.'_

..

Disguising himself under a jutsu, and concealing his actual image in favor of a simple human, Naruto set on top of the tallest building he found in the small town. Prompting his elbows on his dangling knees, he tapped his fingers over a glass filled with silver liquid – mercury: the favorite kind of a drink for a full-blooded demon like himself. Too bad that he had to use some drastic measures to obtain it, that poor old man will probably never recover after their encounter.

The day Naruto found himself enter the new world was the day he hated the place already.

Not only because people there were very strange, with all sorts of weird devices used at their disposal; and because those same people were currently pointing fingers at him from the bottom of the twenty storey building he was sitting on with strange flickering blue/white/red lights on top of the moving 'metal boxes' around them; but mainly because he simply could not get out. All accesses to opening a portal that led out of this universe were blocked; he was stuck.

'_Who is blocking my way out?'_ he wondered to himself.

Leaving his mercury onto the roof, Naruto stood up, ignoring the women's terrified screams and men shouting for him to 'not jump', and went towards the exit.

Beneath the building, officers and lifeguards radioed to their companions in the building that the _suicidal teenager_ was surrendering and about to exit the roof. …But what they did not know, was as soon as the doors to the roof opened and officials went to seize him, Naruto had disappeared and reappeared behind the gathered mob of people below, leaving them to search for thin air, finding only a glass of mercury (by which help they concluded that the boy was suicidal indeed).

"Che… simpletons." Pocketing his hands in his black pants, Naruto calmly headed into the park.

"Are you sure we came to the right place?"

"Yesss."

"Then where could it be?"

"Urgh! For the last time, I _don't know_! Quit bugging me about it!"

"What do you mean 'quick bugging me'? We're searching for it together, idiot!"

Looking to his left, Naruto blinked in confusion as two strangely dressed people suddenly passed him by.

Their outer appearance which consisted of a black kosode and hakama, a pair of white tabi and waraji, and a white obi, was not as much of an eye-catcher for him as the two swords strapped by their hips. So far, within this odd town he quickly learned that people did not dress into something as traditional looking as his home people used to, instead choosing to wear too uptight jeans for pants, wavy buttoned up shirts or t-shirts and long jackets. And they definitely did not carry around weapons such as katanas or kunais. Unless a rectangular, flat ringing piece of metal and plastic could be called a weapon, though why place it against the ear and shout at it?

Looking back up at the backs of the two strangely dressed people who began bickering over something he did not quite understand, Naruto frowned in thought. With their garments so close to the ones his home town people used to wear, maybe those two people were the same as him? Or were they local folks just dressing up for a costume party? Though why would they use such a traditional wear?

Opening his mouth, Naruto was about to call them but stopped and blinked as they suddenly turned towards him. He blinked again, they were staring at him but then again they were not.

"Did you feel that?" asked the short, light-brown haired woman, gripping the leathered handle of her sword.

'_Well they certainly ain't 'normal' folks even if locals.'_ Furrowing his brows deeper, Naruto stepped back, sensing the air thicken with pressure as the two raised their guard, as if readying for some kind of an attack. Maybe someone was behind him? Besides, it won't be the first time he's ignored. Looking over his shoulder and finding nothing misplaced, Naruto felt confused.

"Hm. Must be your imagination, Kiyone. There's nothing here." said the man wearing a white headband around his forehead and white shoulder straps.

Bringing his hand up, Naruto waived at them, both tensed again but saw nothing. Naruto was deeply confused now, they could not see him, but they could feel his presence by his movements? Did they even know that they were being surrounded by hundreds of people walking pass? Then again as he looked towards the said people passing him by with awkward glances as if checking _his _mentality, they seemed to not even notice the two he was waving at. _'Are they ghosts?'_

"Tch. What the hell?" dropping her stance, the woman cursed, "I can feel something here but I don't see it."

Hearing that, Naruto looked at his hands. _'Could it be…'_

Sighing, the man rubbed his eyes, "Forget it. We've been out here for nearly three hours without any leads towards that damn thing. If what, it probably doesn't even exist. The 12devision must be having their scanners toasted."

"You're right. Let's just head back to the captain and inform that we found nothing."

"Aa…" agreeing, both turned away and disappeared before Naruto's eyes.

'_Was that a flash step?'_ knitting his brows, Naruto looked around himself and the other people. Everything seemed just as normally ignorant as always. _'They didn't even see those two.'_

A sudden drop of rain broke Naruto's thoughts and he looked up at the darkening sky, it was beginning to rain.

"Great. Now where on earth am I supposed to hide?" leaving the opened road, Naruto walked deeper into the park and hid under a tree.

It was getting pretty heavy and late, and one by one people rushed through the park away from the rain and towards their warm homes.

Watching the last man ran through the park while holding a case over his head, Naruto leant against the tree and closed his eyes. _'Could it be that my transformation jutsu has some kind of an effect that prevents them from seeing me?'_ Looking down at his hands, Naruto watched as they turned back into bony skeleton fingers with long claws as he let the jutsu slightly fade off of them. _'Or is it the effect of being a demon? But then why can everyone else see me clearly? Were those guys not human? What the hell is going on?'_

A sudden sound of something getting shot towards him made Naruto's eyes widen and he quickly jumped away from the tree.

Not a second latter the tree exploded into thousands of pieces as a bright red light covered its entire being before tearing it out of existence.

Looking quickly towards the spot where the killer light was directed from, Naruto's eyes widened at what they saw, _'It's a person. And he's…_flying_?'_

A fairly short looking young man dressed entirely in white attire, similar to those two strangers he saw earlier, only with longer sleeves, was smirking broadly down at him from his spot in the sky. "I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" he laughed and pulled out a long sword before charging straight on at dumbfounded Naruto.

'_But he has no wings! Is that even possible?'_ gasped Naruto, too wonderstruck over the fact that a person was fly to even have time to dodge from getting pierced.

Sidestepping the flying man at the last moment, Naruto quickly caught his wrist holding the sword and snapped it with a twist, disarming the man from his weapon and kicked him away.

"Bastard!" All the man did was let out a small grunt of pain before he began attacking Naruto in close range with no concern over his broken arm.

"Is that the best you can do?" taunted the short man as he sent hit after hit towards the blond.

Evading and dodging the man's hits, Naruto was still trying to understand what the hell was going on. Why was this man attacking him? Though his distracting thoughts caused him an opening and he was suddenly punched to the face by the other's fist.

"HA! That's right! DIE!" screamed the young man as he quickly grabbed his fallen sword into his left hand and jumped high up in the sky.

Opening his eyes, Naruto forced his weight onto his hands and quickly flipped away before the man nailed him into the ground as he came back from above.

Piercing his blade into the ground, the man cursed as the other managed to jump away before he landed on him. "Shit. Where did you go now?" he yelled, seeing the blond suddenly disappear. Trying to feel his energy, the short black haired smirked. "Ah…clever. Are you trying to conceal yourself again?"

Perched in a high tree, Naruto breathed out heavy puffs of air as he looked back at his hands that he concealed back under the jutsu. It seemed that even the slightest drop of his transformation jutsu that hid his true form would give away the man his location entirely. _'I guess that's why those two couldn't see me then.'_

Walking around the trees, the androgynous looking man tried to find his missing target. He couldn't feel its energy, but he could feel its presence very close by. "I can sense your confusion. And I also can tell that you're quickly beginning to understand the flaws and advantages of your power here. That's right, I know you're not from this world. And with that disguise that you're using now you are able to conceal your presence from me entirely, and I can't even find you by your spiritual energy, …however…" turning his head slowly to the right, the man rolled his lavender eyes upwards, "…unlike a Soul Reaper, I can still _see_ you."

Startled by the words, Naruto quickly pushed away from the branch before it was sliced opened by the man's sword.

"A rather jumpy fella, aren't ya." appearing up in the tree the blond previously occupied, the man smirked as he heard loud splashing footsteps near the road. "I got ya now!" Jumping out of the tree, he thrust his Zanpakutō forward and pierced it through the black figure running down the road. However, as soon as he came close to his kill, he realized that it was not the one he was hunting down but a stray civilian just trying to get away from the rain.

The unfortunate man spurted out a gush of blood and looked down at his chest, seeing only blood pour out of it. "Wh-what…is this…"

Scowling in disappointment, the short man ripped his blade out of the bleeding human. "Shit, you're not him. Well _sorry_, but right now you're in the way." He grit and slashed his sword across the man's neck.

Naruto's body stilled at the moment, unable to see but able to hear everything that happened to the civilian that the man brutally killed, if a well known sound of a blade scrapping against the bones gave him any notion of that. So it was not because of him being abnormal that the short man suddenly came out to attack, he was ruthless by nature.

Flicking his blooded weapon to the side, the man turned his neck to the right, "Still trying to hide from me huh?" outstretching his hand, the man then sneered as a bright red light began forming in the middle of his palm. "Well we'll see about that. Cero!" he suddenly shouted out and a red blast shot out of his palm, nearly covering the entire park area, destroying everything into pieces.

Hidden behind a sculpture, Naruto gasped as it suddenly crumbled before his eyes and he quickly brought his hands forward, forming an invisible shield around himself, protecting him from the intense power.

Pulling his hand back to his side, the man smirked as he saw his target finally revealed behind the dusted area of nothingness. "Are you finally done running…full-blooded demon?"

Naruto paled at the man's sudden annunciation and quick looked down at his hands; the transformation jutsu was still intact. _'Then how does he know what I am?'_

Gripping his Zanpakutō, the man pointed it at Naruto, "You have a very powerful energy deep down within you. I can sense it. No Soul Reaper or Hollow has such an intriguing smell. It's very foul. And I want to see it's full extent! Why aren't you unleashing it?"

Naruto glared, _'How does he know all that? It's certainly clear enough that this is not a normal man. But still…'_ "Why should I unleash something I don't see point in doing?"

"Are you trying to offend me?" Outstretching his blade up, the angered man suddenly yelled, "Strangle!"

Naruto quickly brought his hands up as a huge gust of wind and dust suddenly smacked onto him as the man unleashed some sort of a deeper power from within. Pulling his elbows down, Naruto blinked his eyes wide. _'What the Hell is that?__'_

Before him was the same little man, only now overtaken by an outrageous form. There were eight enormous tentacle-like things connected to his back, and on his head a white bone cowl appeared. Naruto vaguely remembered seeing something by his head when he came up close. Was that a scull bone sticking out then?

"Do you see any point to use it now, huh?" challengingly yelled the madly grinning man, proud by the other's reaction at his self-noted impressive transformation. "Come on! Show me your strength!" he yelled as one of the tentacles suddenly began storming right at Naruto.

Jumping away, Naruto stared in slight amazement as the white mass crushed into the ground, creating a huge crater. _'What the hell is happening?'_ Gasping, Naruto quickly looked up and cursed as another tentacle came slamming at him from above and punched him into the ground. Trying to get up, Naruto gasped as that white thing quickly pushed down on him and something sharp abruptly came out of it, piercing him through his left side.

"AHH!" punching the thing quickly off, Naruto rolled away before another of the white tentacles was forced down on him.

Staring at the blond demon trying to dodge his 'Trepadora', the man lidded his eyes halfway, "This is getting boring. Must I _Force_ That Power Out Of You!" he yelled and watched in satisfaction as his tentacle slammed into the demon's face and brought him down again.

Naruto gasped as he was pinned back against the ground and two of the tentacles that suddenly formed into sharp spikes nailed him down by piercing his wrists. Trying to get up, Naruto swore since his hands couldn't budge.

Flying slowly over to the struggling blond still not giving in, the man loomed above him. "Why are you still not letting your power out? Why hide such immensity? Unleash it! Do it before I Kill You!"

Glaring up at the man spitting threats, Naruto felt sweat poor from him as he tried to keep the transformation jutsu concealed. For the benefit of his pride and self-esteem, he did not want to grant the man such pleaser when he himself loathed that power.

The man was starting to get infuriated. Was the demon doing it on purpose? Was he considering him weak and refused to fight on the same level? "Bastard! SHOW IT TO ME OR I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR SKULL!" to emphases the point, he brought his third tentacle up and aimed it at Naruto's face.

Though a sudden gasp halted all of the action and both of the fighters quickly looked to the side of the walkway. A small boy of perhaps five or six years was staring at the transformed man with wide eyes and hands covering his mouth.

Naruto's eyes widened while the man's shone in sickening glee. "A kid? Hell, well this is just the kind of kill I like best. Innocent and pure." Grinning with delight, the man outstretched his hand towards the shocked boy.

Naruto quickly realized what's to come and yelled at the fear-struck child, "MOVE!"

"Too easy." sneered the man and fired the red blast he called 'cero'.

The small child's eyes widened as a red ball of light suddenly blocked his entire view. Covering his eyes with his hands, he's scream was silenced as the explosion occurred.

Dropping his hand down, the man sniggered towards the black area he annihilated from existence and turned back to the full-blooded demon he held pinned to the ground, staring unbelieving at the black space where that child was.

"Now that the nuisance is gone, I think we can proceed."

Baring his teeth, Naruto hissed, "You just killed a _child_. Without remorse."

"So? Children are weak; they come easy and go easy. No big deal."

"…What are you?"

"Me?" smiling at the attention brought towards him, the man proudly proclaimed, "I'm Luppi. An Arrancar."

'_Arrancar?'_ Not too sure whether it's a surname or some kind of a nickname, Naruto did not care to wonder for long as he curled his numb fingers together. "Well then _Luppi_. I hope you're just as good with defense as you are with your attacks."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Bringing the man into furry, the blond's features formed into a sadistic grin.

Luppi's eyes widened as something red suddenly shot out of the demon's abdomen and went straight around him, twirling his whole body in a blood-red energy that gripped all of his limbs and tightened them close. It quickly tore through his clothes and began burning against his skin. "WHA-WHAT IS THIS!" screamed Luppi, struggling to escape the gripping power started incinerating his body as it curled around him whole.

"Don't struggle…you'll only die quicker."

Startled, Luppi quickly looked up at a far tree situated a good distance from the blond demon that was pinned in front of him and stared. There stood the same blond. The same blond he was keeping floored on the ground was standing but not a few feet away from him. An exact duplica'. And he was holding the child who he thought he had _killed_. "H-HOW? HOW THE HELL?"

Cocking his head to the side, Naruto looked away from his clone, who was now keeping a tight grip on Luppi with his chakra, and replied indifferently, "You said you wanted to see my power. So I'm giving you a glimpse."

Luppi's eyes widened as the copy of what he now realized was the original sneered at him and bared its teeth that sharpened the wider it grinned. "See you in Hell, Luppi!"

A burning force suddenly slammed into Luppi's chest and he screamed in grand pain before a huge explosion erupted from within him.

The whole ground shook from the sudden blast, startling people in their way, followed by a huge dusty fog that clouded the whole area up.

Un-shielding his arm from around the child in his hand, Naruto looked behind himself. There was nothing left from Arrancar Luppi, except a small part of his bony cowl. _'Irony.'_ Jumping then down from the tree, Naruto kneeled on the ground and placed the trembling boy to his feet.

The poor thing was petrified, he was all shaking up, and Naruto doubted it was because of the rain. "Hey." brushing a moist orange strand of hair from his eyes, Naruto spoke gently, "You ok?"

The child's breath hitched and his wide eyes slowly met up with his own. Tears abruptly began falling from the boy's eyes and he launched himself into Naruto's arms without thinking.

Naruto hissed at the close contact but allowed the boy to cling onto him as he wept into his chest.

"Did that man frighten you?" Receiving not much of an answer save a sniff, Naruto awkwardly rubbed the boy's back to try and sooth him, "Don't worry, he won't touch you again. That I assure."

Just when he finally thought he calmed the child down enough, a sudden scream from women nearly tore Naruto's ears out and he quickly looked at a bunch of gathered people staring at them from the side.

"Oh My God! What Happened Here?" they screamed, staring around the destroyed park dumbfounded until spotting a dead figure of that unfortunate man who 'got in Luppi's way'. "My God! He's _dead_!" half of the attention momentarily snapped back towards blood covered Naruto holding a crying child, and Naruto already knew that things were not going to turn out his way. "_He_ Killed Him!" one frightened teenage girl suddenly screeched, pointing at Naruto with an unwavering agreement from the rest of the crowd. "And He's Got A Child For Ransom! Someone Call The Police!"

And by the looks of it, Naruto was positive that having police on his case won't be a fortunate omen.

'_Better bolt._' Gripping the boy closer to his chest and gathering his chakra around them both, Naruto quickly disappeared from view, with no care of being seen or leaving the humans gaping at that what they just witnessed.


	2. Chapter 2

.II.

* * *

Jumping under the bridge, Naruto hid into the shadows and listened until metallic 'boxes' of red/blue lights roared over the bridge and out of sight.

Sighing in relief he slumped against the bridge's inner supports. _'It should be safe here…at least for now.'_ Sliding down, he sat on the dirty ground, completely forgetting the small boy who was still in his arms and peering at him curiously and silently…until he decided to speak. "…o-onii-san?"

Cracking an eye open, Naruto looked down at the watery chestnut eyes and finally made a better view of the little boy. The child was very young, his hair, although wet and shaded from the rain, was bright orange, eyes shimmered in light brown, if not amber, color and skin was lightly tanned, maybe same as his own even. He was wearing rather plain looking blue shirt together with grey jeans that clung to his legs, even more so while wet. He was still shaking, probably now because of the cold rain and his clinging wet clothes.

'_I better get him home before he gets sick. What a hell was he doing out at such a night anyways? I couldn't even find a single scent of his parents nearby.'_ Groaning, Naruto gently pushed the boy off his lap and stood up. "Where do you live, boy?"

The orange-haired child gave a couple of curious blinks before pointing to the left.

Naruto arched a brow, but decided to have more specific directions on the way and grabbed the boy's hand. "Come. You'll show me on the way."

Stepping back into the rain, Naruto pulled the boy after, which could've been much easier if the boy hadn't suddenly stopped and tugged his hand back to stop him as well.

"Are…are you able to see them too?" he suddenly asked in a meek voice.

Naruto blinked at the abrupt question, _'So it appears that it ain't a common thing to see strange beings in this town, huh?'_ He knew what the boy was referring to, but still wanted to hear how the child would formulate it and asked, "See who?"

"That man… he was flying…"

'_I know…hard to believe, ne?'_ "Yes he was. Have you seen those like him before?"

The child shook his head and whispered under his nose with a slight shiver. "Not people… I've seen monsters."

'_Monsters, huh. Really now…children and their fantasies are wide. He might just be pulling my leg. …But then again…what do you call me then?'_ Finding a bit of a humor in that, Naruto looked back into the rainy night with a thoughtful frown. _'Could it be that there is something about this world that lives beyond the understanding of humanity?'_ shaking his head in dismissal, Naruto pulled on the boy's hand, "Come on. Let's go." But the boy pulled him back again, much to his growing irritation.

"What is it now?"

"Oniisan…your stomach…"

Staring down at a small finger pointing below his ribs, Naruto glimpsed at the bleeding 'mess' that was his left side. _'Oh…right, I forgot.'_

"…it's bleeding."

"Don't worry about it. It'll heal in no time." Brushing the problem off easily, Naruto continued dragging the boy after himself, who was starting to get too persistent for his concern as he refused to give the matter up.

"But-but… it looks deep. Oniisan-…!"

"Stop calling me _oniisan_." growled Naruto but the child didn't seem to hear him too well,

"…-you need a doctor!"

"Listen kid! I think I can handle my own problems. You better start worrying about that what you're going to tell your mother once you're back home. What were you thinking walking around at such a time alone and in the rain none the less?"

Whether from Naruto's yell or something else, the mood suddenly dropped till zero and Naruto blinked as the boy stopped walking and hung his head, his lower lip trembling slightly.

"What's the matter?"

"…" the boy clapped his lip tightly between his teeth in a stubborn attempt to stop himself from bursting into tears.

"What?" getting impatient, Naruto nearly snapped, but quickly bit onto his tongue when he heard a small hitch and a sniff. "Is-…is there something wrong?"

"M…m…my… …mom… s-s-she's…she's n-not… …she-she's…"

Naruto's eyes widened as the boy suddenly broke down. "…-…sh-shin-da…"

'_Shit!'_ panicking, Naruto cursed himself for opening his mouth in the first place. "Whoa…H-hey! Don't cry ok?" _'Damn it! I'm not fit for such things!'_ dropping to his knees, Naruto gripped the whimpering boy's shoulders to calm him, but groaned as the boy leeched onto him again.

"…Why…why did she leave me…why?" the boy cried, clenching Naruto blood-soaked shirt into his small hands so tight that they were starting to turn white.

Trying to shush him, Naruto rubbed smooth circles on the boy's back and clumsily petted his head. "Easy-easy…it's all right…you don't have to cry. I'm a… I'm sure your mother had not left you…well…not completely at least."

"Wh-what d-do you m-mean? H-how…how do you e-even kn-know…?" wheezed the boy.

"Well… B-because…I know." _'Yea, 'I know', nice comeback smartass.'_ heaving a small sigh, Naruto ignored his inner belittling and focused on the depressed child. "Look…, death is inevitable and no tears or cries will ever make a difference to it. I know, you're mother might be dead and gone…but…despite the sadness and grief, try to look what's underneath… for I'm rather sure that a part of her is still alongside you."

Brushing his running nose, the boy looked into Naruto's softening blue eyes. "A-along-side…me…?"

Relieved to see some light on the child's face, Naruto smiled. "Yes…. Just because your mother died does not mean that she left you completely. A part of her will always remain deep within you. Right here." he said, pressing a finger over the boy's beating heart. "So please, stop crying. Your mommy might not be here for you to see, but she'll always be close by, …looking over you, …looking after you. Always making sure you're safe and well. You just have to believe that." flicking the boy's nose, Naruto grinned as the child gave a small sniffing giggle.

"Like an angel?" no more sorrow in the eyes, the boy smiled up at Naruto.

"Yeah…" thought Naruto wistfully, "…Just like an angel. Now come on. I have to take you home. You're already drained as it is." Pulling the boy into his arms, Naruto decided to grant the doleful child such 'privilege' and carry him.

Fearlessly encircling his hands over the blond's shoulders, the child tucked his head under the other's chin and whispered, "Oniisan? What is your name?"

Glancing down at the boy who looked ready to fall asleep, Naruto pondered his mind before answering just as silently, "Naruto," secretly hoping the boy wouldn't remember him by the time he'll wake up.

"…Naru…" closing his eyes, the boy sighed in safe content and silently drifted off to sleep.

Sighing himself, Naruto stopped walking and peered down at the orange head, thinking aback on the events that happened to them. _'How come a child was able to see that flying man, but no one else? Is it common to all this world's children, or is this boy somehow different? Does he have some kind of a special ability? …Now wait up!'_ a sudden sense of reality dropped down on him and he palmed his face, "Shit! You're a genius, Uzumaki. Fucking moron of a genius. How could you let the child fall asleep before asking directions to his home! Urgh!" _'That is, if he actually has one…'_ The last thought slightly stung him, though with a quick dismiss he brushed it off and looked around the empty street before jumping onto the tallest house roof he could find.

'_Guess I'll find your home the old fashioned way then.'_ Staring down on the peacefully sleeping boy, Naruto wondered for whatever hellish reason the boy thought it'd be peaceful and most of all _safe_ to sleep in his arms (let alone be near him. _Him_, the demon of all things!)…he didn't think he even wanted to know. _'Kids are always too naïve and trustful. That's why they're always so troublesome.'_ sighing in weariness, Naruto brought his nose near the boy's face and took in his scent. Looking then around the town he smirked as his senses quickly caught the scent of the boy's home, though that smirk dropped a bit as he then realized that the child's home was in the exact opposite direction from the one he previously gave him. _'Why have you done that, child? Where you trying to run away from home?'_

..

Stiffing a loud yawn with his hands, Isshin Kurosaki tiredly rubbed his foggy eyes and looked at his watch. _'21:55. The time just seems pointless without you here Masaki.'_ Burying his head into his hands, he breathed out a tired sigh. It had been two months since the funeral of his wife, and ever since that time life seemed to just stop without his content.  
Among them all, Ichigo, his only son, took it all the hardest. Even after this long, he still did. He kept blaming himself for her death despite anyone's denial. _'He's just a child for pit'sake. How could such a burden drop down on him so soon? …I better go check on him.'_ rising from his chair, Isshin gave a small smile at his two little sleeping bundles of joy and gently closed the doors behind himself, leaving a small gap just to be on the safe side and hear his daughters' calls if needed.

Approaching his six-year old son's room, he gently tapped on the door, "Ichigo?" There was no answer. "Can I come in?" again no reply followed. Halfway already expecting to receive no answer, Isshin deemed it good enough a sign to enter and opened the doors. "I'm coming in, ok?"

The room was dark and it would seem that his son Ichigo had fallen asleep, though if only it was the case…

A light breeze suddenly met Isshin's being and his expression dropped in an alarm. Flicking the lights on, he quickly looked around the empty room and messed up bed before running over to the widely opened window. _'No!'_ "Ichigo! You didn't!" peering into the dark rainy night, Isshin screamed for his son, hoping in vain to get a response but all that came was a dim sound of lightning and pitter-patter. "SHIT!" storming out of the room, Isshin ran towards the main entrance, his full intention on finding his runaway son. _'I never knew the stupid guilt would take him this far. He had never run away from home before.'_

Grabbing his coat, Isshin slammed the doors open and ran out. Though as soon as he stepped one foot into the rain, just as soon he yelled out in startle and jumped back as a blond haired teenager suddenly appeared before him. "GHAA!"

"I apologize if I frightened you, sir, …but I believe there is someone you're looking for?" The said blond cautiously stepped a few feet closer and un-tucked a small orange-haired bundle in his arms.

Isshin's eyes sprang up and he rushed towards the blond with a shout, "ICHIGO!"

The boy was out of Naruto's fingers sooner than he could blink.

"Ichigo! Don't you ever-ever-_ever_ scare me like that again!" having woken up his sleepy son into full attention, Isshin began hugging the death out of him, "Have you any idea how worried I was? God, I'm so glad you're safe! Please don't do this to me again!"

Small guilty welled up in Ichigo's own eyes and he buried his face into his agitated father's chest with a silent whimper of a 'sorry'.

Smiling to himself at the display one concerned father placed over one lost little child, Naruto watched the father-son interaction with a swell of envy. _'Well…this can't be helped.'_ Putting up a small smile, Naruto waved his hand at the boy he now learned to be named Ichigo and turned to be on his 'merry' way.

Having calmed down some in his father's arms, Ichigo looked back at the blond and blinked as he suddenly waved him 'goodbye' before turning around and leaving. Ichigo's eyes widened, he didn't want Naruto to leave. "NARU!"

The sudden yell startled Naruto just as much as it did Isshin.

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto's sweat-dropped when Ichigo suddenly bit his poor father into the arm for not letting him go and ran towards him, leeching onto his leg.

'_What a! No-no-no…let go you little brat!'_ grabbing the boy's shirt, Naruto tore him off his leg with a twitching irk forming in his eye. "Ttaku! What are you doing biting your father like that?" scolding him, Naruto picked the pouting Ichigo up and quickly handed him back to Isshin, who at the moment felt very confused.

"How do you know he's my dad?" mumbled frowning Ichigo, grabbing Naruto's hands and refusing to let go.

Probably be a bad idea to tell that he could sense their blood and distinguish the family status, so Naruto simply replied by the first thing that come to mind, "You two are very alike."

Ichigo gave a funny face, while Isshin suddenly burst laughing. "I know, huh! I always told my son that he is a mini duplica' of me, but he never believed. How sad a day it was for me."

Naruto felt a bit weird. This man was acting a bit too strange and calm for his liking. His son was just brought home by a stranger, who had blood all over himself…, shouldn't that draw suspicion instead of a joyous laugh? _'Then again, he just received his son back safe and sound…I guess a little bit of relief and joy shouldn't bother anyone.'_

'_Well anyways, whatever the hell that man's having in his head right now, I ain't sticking around to find it out. I'm out a here.'_ decision made, Naruto pried his hands away from saddened Ichigo and turned tail, but before he made his escape from the busily babbling man, a sudden hand dropped on his shoulder and he froze, that was definitely not Ichigo holding him.

"Now where are you going? Please-please, come in. I would like to repay you for bringing my naughty little son back home."

Giving a fake smile, Naruto tried to deny the black-haired man's offer kindly, "This isn't necessary. Besides, I need to be someplace else right now. Please excuse me."

"Nonsense!" clenching the blond's shoulder tighter, Naruto suddenly felt a bit unnerved. Not only was it seen in the way Ichigo's father's strong grip tightened on his shoulder, as if warning him that he's not going anywhere until he'll explain everything, but it was also seen in the way the man grinned at him – a sinister attempt of a smile that might have fooled his son but not Naruto. "Won't be too nice to let the…savior of my son get un-thanked, don't ya think?"

"Savior?" Naruto frowned and peered at the man, who seemed to know a lot more than he let on. _'Did he know what happened in the park?'_ before that thought crossed his mind, Naruto gasped as he was suddenly jerked into the warm house and the doors shut after them.

..

Making sure Ichigo wasn't hurting anywhere, Isshin then instructed him to go upstairs and get cleaned up, which the boy did without a question, as while Isshin himself turned back to Naruto.

In Isshin's eyes Naruto didn't look dangerous at all; he didn't even look anything of an impression, either. His body wasn't too muscular; more so it stood out as a lean and thin build; 'pretty' might be the word. Though despite his outer appearance, Isshin knew who that boy was very well…, maybe not till the last detail but he knew enough to say that he was not human…nor was he a dead soul, and he also knew that he was wanted for the power he held. Standing as close to it as he had, Isshin could clearly sense that powerful pressure deeply down within him – it was foul.

"Let me see that wound."

Naruto's eyes snapped away from a large picture of an orange-haired woman placed in the middle of a wall and towards Isshin, whose expression lost a bit of his previous softness and gained something of wariness and distrust.

Clapping his hand over the bruise, Naruto send the man a faithless gaze, at which Isshin gave a small chuckle,

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt ya. I'm a doctor and I specialize in these kinds of things. Please let me see how bad your stomach is."

Naruto's brows furrowed, "Aren't you even going to ask me _how_ I got it?"

"I might have a clue… but if you don't want to tell me I'll understand." noting the blond's confusion, Isshin elaborated, "You brought my son safe back home; I'm in debt to you. The least I can do is help you heal and not pry for information about the state you're in now; that might not be my business. Though I won't lie, I can't help but be curious."

A bit grateful for the privacy and sense of understanding he received from the unknown man, Naruto still felt at unease. It wasn't that he was afraid of the man. No. What did bug him was the annoying nagging in his gut that told him to tell, not just the events that happened in a few hours' time, but to tell this man everything he knew. Somehow he was certain that this stranger won't tell a soul of his existence even if he was forced to, …and that was most annoying. _'This is stupid. I don't even know this guy._' looking the man up and down, Naruto set his lips in a thin line, _'But from another point, I can't sense the slightest drop of menace from him. The man is just too much of a saint in his heart. Maybe too overprotective and perverted but quite caring and easygoing none the less. He's sane, he doesn't look like a type to stick his nose further than necessary, and ain't the one to tell. …I guess _'honest'_ is the name. A honest-saint. Hn, such an inappropriate name for a human.'_ watching the dark-haired turn him his back as he guided him to the kitchen, Naruto's thoughts sank further,_ 'But then again, he can't be called a human as well.'_ Breathing in the aura of the man's pulse, Naruto huffed. He reeked from the power he was hiding, and it was very similar to those strange people Naruto met in the park. _'…Ahh…so that's how Ichigo came to have the power of seeing that guy. He has his father's unorthodox abilities.'_ Pulling his jacket off, Naruto regarded the man from the corner of his eyes as he then asked. "Is your son…gifted?"

Isshin's body stilled for a quick second. "Whatever do you mean by 'gifted'?" he asked, reaching out for a medical kit in one of the kitchen cupboards.

"He has a special ability that can show him things others don't see."

"Oh? That so?"

Frowning at the indifference of the man who probably tried to hide his image by not taking him seriously, Naruto stopped beating around the bush and just decided to hit him straight, "The ability your son possesses is very similar to your own. Those strange things, if I can call them 'otherworldly' people or monsters, as your son puts it, you can see them too." The fact that it wasn't a question unnerved Isshin. He knew from beginning what the blond was talking about and where he was going with this (by meddling with his mind and finding about his power), he just never thought that that 'Naru', as his son called him, would be able to see through him so clearly, without even being in his company long enough. _'No wonder Soul Society is searching for him.'_

Turning towards the blond, Isshin looked him serious in the eyes. "Who are you?"

Naruto arched a humorous brow. _'Did he really mean 'who'…or was it an unstated 'what'?'_ "Are you asking for my name…or my _kind_?"

Smirking, Isshin crossed his arms, "By the looks of it, I'm not sure if you'll even trust me with your name now."

Naruto cracked a smirk himself, _'The man defers respect.'_ "You already heard the basis of my name from your son. But I have nothing to hide. My name's Uzumaki Naruto. As for my kind…be it evil or be it good, I guess I can be something in the middle. It depends on how you look at it."

"What do you mean?"

Turning his head to the side, Naruto didn't answer Isshin's question and instead changed the topic, "That poster on the wall. Is that Ichigo's mother?"

Frowning at the abrupt diversion, Isshin turned back to the medical kit. "Yes…her name was Masaki."

Seeing the painful image the issue brought towards the man, Naruto chose to drop the subject and took off his shirt. Looking down at his bleeding stomach, Naruto finally decided to chance it and tell Isshin what happened to him and his son. Besides, he needed to have someone to tell him about this world he was in; and what trust can be given without one in return? "I got this wound from a man whom I've been fighting in the park not too far from here. His powers and abilities weren't something I've ever encountered before. And his image didn't even come close to this town's society."

A bit surprised at the sudden honesty and start of the tale, Isshin wondered at first, "So you're a fighter?" _'Among something else.'_

"You could say that. But don't get me wrong, I never thought of myself as a 'bad' guy."

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it." ignoring the man's guilty look, Naruto continued, "Anyways, during the time of our fight, your son came by. I have no idea what he was doing there but he could see that man whom others could not. I don't suppose it's common for this world's people to see such things as flying people?"

Pulling out ointment and bandages, Isshin frowned in thought as he thought of something the boy said. The way the blond pronounced the word 'world' sounded as if he himself was telling that he was not from their world. "You're talking as if you're yourself from another world. Aren't you native?"

Chuckling a bit, Naruto caught the man's gaze and allowed his hand to drop the jutsu to reveal clawed skinny digits. Ignoring the way the man gasped in startle, Naruto pressed his nail over the wound.

Isshin stared in amazement as the opened wound began hissing and healing close, leaving no signs of a scratch or bruise. It was a completely different healing method from those he had seen, even in Soul Society.

"By your reaction I guess I'm not." Naruto pointed out, his healed gash being the sign to that. "Either way, have you ever come in contact of such a thing as a universal portal?"

"Well…not as a realistic possibility. Sure, this world is connected to something that's, how to place it, out of the ordinary and driven by dimensions of the sort, but not the eternity of universes… Ok, wait a minute. What you're trying to say is that you actually come from a completely different universe?"

Smiling at him, Naruto leant back in the wooden chair, "You seem like a smart man. I hope you will keep this secret only between us?"

Understanding the hidden warning and the unstated confirmation that Naruto was indeed from another universe, Isshin laughed in half amazement and half amusement. "Don't offend me, boy."

"Boy?"

Paying no mind to the accusing hiss, Isshin continued on happily, "I might like to brag and gossip, and the offer itself sounds tempting enough to squeal, but I'll never tell on something this serious. I'm not that kind of a man. By the way, Isshin's the name. Kurosaki Isshin."

Grabbing the man's hand, Naruto shook it, but did not waver in his expression as he then warningly stated, "Wouldn't be wise to call me 'boy', Isshin-_chan_. I'm not as young as I look, …nor as young as you."

A skeptic eyebrow shot up as Isshin's eyes run over Naruto's whole form. He couldn't be older than nineteen. "Oh? And how _old_ might that just be, Uzumaki-_san_?"

"11'000."

House nearly exploded by Isshin's bursting guffaw he called laughter.

Glaring at the man and leaning his cheek onto his fist, Naruto barely contained patience as he waited for Isshin to gag on his laughing-disease that lasted for over a minute already.

Catching a glimpse of Naruto's un-amused expression, Isshin coughing laughter quickly turned into shock filled chocking as he finally understood that Naruto was not joking. After hitting his chest and lungs free of too much air, Isshin wheezed out, "Tell me you're kidding!"

"Why don't you choke already!" hissed Naruto.

"Now hold on! If that's true, then _My God_! You're _ancient_!" screamed Isshin.

A vein snapped and Naruto's cool posture exploded.

"EEEkk!" Dodging a scalpel and a few needles Naruto grabbed from the med-kit and flung at him, Isshin jumped behind the table and shouted in nervous laughter, "J-joking, I was just joking! Hahahahah…"

'Tsk'-ing as he heard paddling footsteps descend the stairs, Naruto sank back into the chair and huffed as Ichigo ran into the room, all fresh and cleaned and sparkling.

Sparkling himself at his heroic son, who came to save him from the needle/scalpel breathing/throwing dragon, Isshin beamed, not missing the way Naruto's hand transformed back to presentable appearance, and smiled, quickly snatching the med-kit further away from the murderous devil._ 'Definitely no more need for this.'_

Climbing onto a chair with a blushing smile on his cheeks, Ichigo dangled his feet and shyly glimpsed at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

Trying not to make eye contact, Naruto groaned as he did anyways. "What?" he asked, a bit irritated at being stared at.

"I like your whisker-marks…they're pretty."

Isshin started laughing again, this time silently though, while Naruto actually lost comprehension of his voice. None ever complimented his whiskers; he himself sometimes even hated them, always thinking of them as something repulsive that would always separate him from being 'normal'.

"Th-thank you," coughing away the stubborn blush, Naruto then looked down at his chest and cursed himself for being in such an indecent state and in front of a child; even though the child himself would probably grow to share the same built as him, still, somehow it suddenly made him feel rather uncomfortable.

While Naruto went searching for his clothes, Ichigo's eyes dropped onto an interesting looking 'tattoo' in the middle of the blond's stomach. It looked like a circling whirlpool with incomprehensible writings around it.

"Dad-dad! Can I get a tattoo like that too? Please? Huh? Please!"

Isshin's endless laugher boomed even lauder while Naruto swore and covered his stomach with an uncomfortable expression. Apparently that tattoo was a somewhat of a touchy subject for him, as Isshin noticed.

"Sure son…" at Ichigo's beaming eyes, Isshin couldn't withstand a tease, "…when you're thirty years old."

"DAAAD!"

Waving his hand, Isshin ushered pouting Ichigo to go and check on his sisters.

Watching his boy go, Isshin felt his heart warm up. "I haven't seen Ichigo this happy for days now. He looks completely changed."

Dropping his discarded jacket over his shoulders, Naruto didn't feel too interested, "Yeah well…I'm happy for ya."

Rubbing his chin in thought, Isshin then looked Naruto up and down as if searching for an answer to his question, "You know…there's something about you that rises light in Ichigo's eyes. Hmm… Ya know what? I think he likes you."

Something in the distance of Naruto's mind broke and he looked at the man with unsettled eyes. "What do you mean 'like'?"

Lost at the question, Isshin blinked, "What do you mean what do I mean? Just like I said, Ichigo is starting to like you. Like a brother who likes his older brother, ya know…"

Staring at the man as if he was crazy, Naruto shook his head and hastily picket up his shirt, "Whatever. Look, I think I should go."

"G-go? Why? When I still have so much to ask! Why so suddenly anyway? Was it something I said?"

Shaking his head, Naruto tightened his grip on his shirt, "It…it's getting late and I don't want to keep any more of your time."

Looking down at his watch, Isshin noted that it was indeed pretty late, but not for people like them. A loud thunder blast suddenly disrupted his thoughts and he looked over to Naruto, who was trying to hide his grimace as he slipped his hands through the wet jacket.

What was up with that sudden reaction he caught in Naruto's eyes? Was it because he mentioned Ichigo or was it more about that last sentence? Rubbing his chin, Isshin frowned. Well whatever it was, it sure looked as if Naruto just saw something that frightened him and now he was trying to run from it. _'Well hell if I'm letting him go now. Not when he has practically brought my son back to reality life!'_ A quick plan formed in mind, Isshin then smugly asked, "Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Naruto froze. _'Kuso!'_ He didn't like it when Isshin mentioned that Ichigo liked him; for Naruto it never ended well when someone got too attached to him, especially when they didn't actually see _him_. Living a curse of an immortal demon was never a pleasant sight to uphold, especially when life was created on bonds that could not last. He did not come to look for something that'll be crushed or taken away from him again.

Looking to the side, Naruto's eyes flashed as another loud lightning blast tore through the heavy sky, fogging the windows as rain poured down them in heavy streams. _'Then again, an opportunity of a free shelter is too much of a dumb luck to miss in this nightmare of a dimension. Besides…it's not like something'll change in just a few hours of my stay.'_

..

Hands full with spare sheets and extra nightwear, Naruto stared at the neat room, or rather hospital room equipped with a comfy bed and other accessories.

"It's not much, but I hope it'll do fine. And I assure you, the bed's quite comfy." said Isshin.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Naruto, not too sure of the man's nature and abrupt hospitality when he was wary and distrustful of him but not minutes ago. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

Looking down at the short blond, Isshin gave him a kind smile, which in his standards explained everything.

Lowering his head, Naruto whispered, even though a bit strain, "Thank you, Isshin."

Chuckling, the wiry man patted Naruto on the shoulder and willed a goodnight's sleep before exiting the hospital rooms and leaving Naruto alone with a promise to talk more in the following morning.

Making his bed, Naruto dropped his dirty clothes onto the floor and made a quick trip towards the shower Isshin told him was located next to the living room. Putting then on Isshin's lent night-pants (needing to tie them tight around his waist so they wouldn't drop), Naruto finally climbed into the bed and was soon off like a light.

Though just when he was about to enter his dreamscape, for the first time since his arrival, a silent squeak of the doors disturbed all illusions and his eyes snapped into focus. The door to his room was ajar. Looking to the side, his eyes softened some as well as narrowed some when a small figure tiptoed into the room and climbed into his bed. It was Ichigo.

Shadowing his eyes away from the child, Naruto watched as Ichigo silently pulled the sheets up and climbed on top of him. Trying not to hiss or growl at the brat who dared walk on him, Naruto pretended to be asleep while he watched the boy finally settle on his chest and pull the sheets over them, quickly falling asleep.

Groaning, Naruto ran a hand through his blond locks and glared at the midget. "Why are you so attached to me, you little bug? Just because I saved you does not allow you to think I'm your damn guardian now! Damn it, you don't even know me!"

"You have an interesting aura about you." Suddenly said a voice from the door and Naruto looked towards the smiling houseowner. "Children, almost like little pups, can sense it. He is drawn to it."

"I'm not a mother-dog, Isshin. I don't want him getting _drawn to it_." angrily whispered Naruto and grabbed Ichigo's night shirt, about to pull him off, but a meek whimper stopped that action and Naruto grit his teeth at the boy, unable to force his hand to move anymore. "Urgh! Why me?"

"Hahaha…don't fight it Naruto. I'm not too sure why it's actually you he's suddenly so attached to, but, as I already said and am still confirming, it seems that Ichigo likes you. Aww…I feel so jealous." Brushing a fake tear from his eyes, Isshin blew his nose, "Anyways, you'll just have to deal with it from now on."

"From _now on_?" glaring at Isshin, Naruto was about to throw a night-lamp at him (screw politeness) but the chuckling man quickly ran away before he even managed. _'God. What a Hell's up with this world!'_

Moaning, Naruto covered his eyes. "I can't believe this is happening to me."

* * *

_:Translations:  
_Oniisan – formal reference to an elder person; an older brother; mister  
Shinda – died  
Ttaku – good grief; 'jeez'  
Kuso – 'shit'

_:A/N:  
__Big thanks to:_ Sanz0girl, FumetsuKaji, furikuri0 & Lunar Tokala!;))


	3. Chapter 3

.III.

* * *

"What do you mean they couldn't find it?"

"That's exactly what they meant." shrugging at Mayuri Kurotsuchi's displeased hisses, Jūshirō Ukitake retold his subordinates' gathered information. "They think your scanners are rusted. There was nothing they found in the Human World."

"Your team is what's rusted! There's nothing wrong with my scanners!"

"OI-OI! Will you stop with the yelling already!" cleaning his ears, Kenpachi Zaraki flicked his fingers.

"Don't drive too deep 'Frankenstein', otherwise you'll get that finger stuck in there."

"What was that, alien!"

Sighing from his seat, Yamamoto was tempted enough to roll his eyes as two of the most 'scandalous' captains began falling into another 'violent' aversion between one another. "What a spectacular group of divisionism I'm running."

"Sir, I think we should check the area one more time. Kurotsuchi and his group had never made a single mistake in their field. And the being that we're looking for is said to be having a very high amount of power in it. I don't think it'd be wise to just leave this matter unsolved and let it fall into someone else's hands over a simply misleading."

The Head-Captain agreed. "Can I leave this to you?"

"Sir." nodding, Chōjirō Sasakibe was ready to leave.

"I'd like to participate in the search as well." the sixth participant's voice suddenly spoke up.

Tuning out their verbal 'bickering', Kenpachi and Mayuri quickly took note into the conversation as well, as the captain of the sixth division stepped forward.

"Very well." Lidding his red-eyes halfway open, the oldest captain of Gotei 13 looked over the rest of the gathered men, "Anyone else would like to volunteer?"

..

Yawning loudly, Naruto stretched out his limbs and moaned as few of his bones cracked. "I think I just had the most peaceful sleep of the century."

Brushing his eyes, he looked around the white room and sat up. Though gave a slight jump when he felt a sudden weight dropping onto his thighs. Looking quickly down, Naruto sighed with an irritating scowl. _'Damn brat, sleeping the whole night on me. The nerve.'_ Picking the soundly slumbering Ichigo up, Naruto hesitated a bit before placing him under the bed covers and rolled out of the mattress.

Peering between the curtains outside the window, Naruto knitted his eyes at the rising sun. The streets were still silent, even though it was around 5 or 4 in the morning already. "It's so strange to see the streets as quiet."

Hearing a small hitch, Naruto glanced back at the child curling tightly around his sheets. Silently he wondered if perhaps Ichigo was feeling cold and he should go and keep the child warm, but dismissed the absurd thought with a harsh shake of his head and went to gather his clothes instead, which he then realized weren't in the room. _'Now what a hell? Where's my wardrobe?'_ Looking down at himself, Naruto groaned since he had no shirt on, except the big sweatpants he borrowed from Isshin, and rubbed his neck uncomfortably, guessing he'll just have to go as indecent as he was. _'Well this is inconvenient.'_ Grabbing the doors handle, Naruto exited the room.

Following the smell of cooking breakfast that filled the entire house, Naruto soon found himself nearing the kitchen, which as expected was occupied by humming Isshin. With a light tap against the wall, Naruto quickly got the man's attention.

"Top of a morning to ya Naruto. How did you sleep?"

"Thank you, I slept well." Rubbing the side of his elbow awkwardly, Naruto looked around the warm kitchen. Now that he actually got a better look at it unlike before, it was quite…lovely, he guessed.

Sensing the uncomfortable stiffness of his guest, Isshin waved him over, "Please, don't hesitate. Come in-come in! Sit down. Feel yourself at home! By the way. I threw your clothes into the dryer. Hope ya don't mind. They'll be soft and clean in no time."

"Aa…, thanks." Mumbled Naruto, not exactly too sure what the hell this 'dryer' was.

"Don't mention it. After yesterday it's the least I can do to repay you." placing his home cooked waffles on a plate, Isshin handed them to Naruto. "Feel free to help yourself."

"This is all really unnecessary." Totally uncomfortable with the situation, Naruto fidgeted in his seat. The feel and warmth of a welcoming hospitality he was given unnerved him; he wasn't used to it. Especially from weird men he just met hours ago. "Ichigo is just a small kid. I'm sure anyone else would have done the exact same thing as I so as to save a child in danger. You don't have to thank me so much."

Isshin's smile dropped a little, "No, they wouldn't have."

Naruto ceased his pocking on a burned waffle. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that it's a rare event for people to risk their lives for another. Not all people are kind enough to do that what you did. Besides, not all people in here are able to see what we see, which makes it into an even rarer event than it already is."

'_That much I sort a got already.'_ Thinking aback to those two people he met in the park, back to Luppi and Isshin and Ichigo in particular, Naruto wondered what exactly they could be counted as. "Do people like you have a name in general?"

"A name?"

"You said not all people can see what you can. So does that mean that there are more of those like you? With equal abilities?"

"Yes, there are. Too much in fact." laughed Isshin, flipping the next waffle.

Not too sure what was so funny, Naruto repeated his question. "So what are you named as? Wizards? Oracles? Seers?"

Shaking his head, Isshin flashed Naruto a proud grin, "Soul Reapers. Or otherwise known as the Death Gods."

Furrowing his brows in deepening interest, Naruto sank into his chair as Isshin began telling him all about the unearthly secrets that were hidden behind the little town known as Karakura, the opposite side of the so called 'Soul Society'.

..

Picking his twelfth or thirtieth waffle, Naruto felt his mind spin around in circles as he tried to recall everything the man told him about an hour ago. _'Reia-…, zan-…what?'_ Nearly half of the gathered info he couldn't remember anyways, let alone what all those foreign things Isshin tried to describe him were called as. _'Tch…TMI. Forget it; I'd be better off understanding this man's logic than this puzzle.'_ Opening his mouth, Naruto's poor waffle nearly slipped from his fingers when a loud wail suddenly tore through the entire house. _'What the hell was that?'_

Chuckling, Isshin turned the stove off. "Looks like my darling little daughters are awake." Dropping his apron to the side, he excused himself and went upstairs.

'_That's right…he has daughters. Rather loud ones at that.'_ pushing brown/black waffles aside, Naruto got off his chair and went up the stairs, curious to see the two rascals.

As he neared the second floor, he noticed a small shadow creeping silently behind him. A tick mark was quick to appear on his forehead and he ducked, dodging a sudden flying orange blur that flew over his head.

"ITAI!" yelled Ichigo as he missed Naruto and fell onto the floor.

Biting back a snigger, Naruto crossed his arms and scolded, "Baka bozu! What did you think you were doing?"

Pouting, Ichigo crossed his own arms and turned him his back, shooting his nose up high. "Nothing." he mumbled.

Shaking his head, Naruto couldn't hold his laugher any longer, which only made Ichigo blush in deeper embarrassment. _'Really. Are all this world's kids this quaint?'_

Such childish behavior dimly recalled Naruto his time, when he was young and could spend days jumping around with other kids that grew to like him. Smiling at the warm memory, Naruto then quickly admonished himself when he realized what he's doing. _'Stop it! That's all in the past now! There is nothing to hold onto anymore.'_ Frowning down at still pouting Ichigo, Naruto inwardly growled at himself as he began feeling slightly guilty for his actions and quickly looked away, though not for long could that facade last as he glanced back at the child's small form once more. He looked so small and unprotected… _'OH Screw This! I'll be out of this house in less than an hour. And it's not like I'm going to see him again.'_ Winning heart over mind or mind over heart, he did not know, Naruto walked over to the offended Ichigo and allowed himself to pick him up.

The young Kurosaki's lips quickly broke into a huge grin and he hugged Naruto around the neck, glad to finally get the blond's attention.

"All better now?" Receiving a gleeful nod, Naruto sighed and took them towards the room where the whimpers and wails came from.

Pushing the ajar door gently with his foot, Naruto peered in to see Isshin trying to rock two loud babies back to sleep.

"God, I've tried everything to calm them down and nothing works, they've never been this loud before." looking hopelessly at Naruto, Isshin almost cried.

"Maybe something's bothering them?" _'Like me.'_ stepping closer to peer into the crib, halfway expecting the wails to increase, Naruto blinked and Isshin blinked as well when the two girls suddenly stopped wailing and stared up at Naruto in amazed wonder, like as if he was a big glowing sparkle.

"_Maybe_ indeed." Looking at Naruto, Isshin gapped, "How do you do that? Mou…have I failed at being a good father?" Isshin broke down wailing himself, "WHAAaa…my darling babies don't love their daddy anymore!"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto groaned, "Not you too. Be a man and get a hold of yourself! I'm sure they're just happy to see _Ichigo_, not _me_."

Isshin suddenly stopped crying and looked up with a huge grin. "Say…this gives me a neat idea."

Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine when that huge grin abruptly landed on him. He was afraid to ask but did either way, "What idea?"

"Since they all seem to like you so much…what you say if you and I make a little deal?"

"What the hell is with this _like_ you keep saying so much? And a _deal_?" Naruto felt nothing good of it when Isshin started rubbing his hands together in a master-plot.

"You are looking for a place to settle in right?"

"Yes…. So? What of it?"

"And since you're stuck in this world, you are going to look for a home here, correct?"

"Maybe…"

"Then what you say to this: I let you stay in my house as long as you want, if…"

"If…?"

"If you take care of my little babies while I work overtime!" joyfully proclaimed Isshin with a spring in his voice.

A long pause dropped in the room before Naruto placed drowsing Ichigo in the vacant chair next to the crib and spun around. "Ok that's it…I'm Out Of HERE!"

"NARUTO!" dashing after the runaway blond, Isshin jumped through the stairs and tackled Naruto down before he made it till the main entrance. "Please, Naruto! I'm a desperate man who has three little kids who miss a motherly love! I just need someone to take care of them while I'm not at home! And it's too bothersome to go to the neighbors and asked for their help again."

"You perverted bastard! I'm no woman! In fact, you don't even know who I really am! How can you just dump your children on some guy you barely met but 10hours ago? Further than that, I know _nothing_ about children to begin with!" jamming a foot in Isshin's face, Naruto bared his canines, struggling to get the surprisingly strong man off of him. "Forget it!"

"But Naruto!"

"No!"

"But NARUTO!"

"NO!"

"BUT NARUTOOO!"

"I SAID _NO_!"

..

Hugging his son goodbye, Isshin grinned as he then reached to give a hug to the fuming Naruto but ended up with a punch in the face and a kick out of his house with a yell, "Get it over with!"

"Bye my darlings! I'll see you soon!" shouting after himself, Isshin skipped to his car and drove off.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto slammed the doors shut and leant against them with a scowl. "Curse Isshin and his 'you're breaking little kids' heart' shit. God! What the hell is wrong with me! Why the fuck did I agree in the first place!"

Blinking up at mumbling Naruto madly grinding his teeth together, Ichigo tugged at his pants. "Naru?"

"Hm? What?"

Fiddling with his fingers, Ichigo chewed on his bottom lip, "Will you…take me out to get an ice-cream?" he asked silently, afraid that Naruto will say 'no'.

"Ice-…-cream?" _'What the hell do I look like!'_

Flinching at Naruto's low hiss, Ichigo yelped and ducked his head.

Seeing that he's scaring the poor boy, Naruto closed his flaming eyes and counted down to ten…no – hundred. "Sure, why not?" he finally said with a defeated sigh. _'Besides, I think I need air before I die.'_

Ichigo momentarily cheered up, "Really? Yaay! I'll go get dressed."

"Yeah, you do that…" _'…while I vent to myself and think of ways to kill your hyper father. God, what have I gotten myself into?'_

..

"This world stinks." Stepping through the Garganta leading into the Human World, Kenpachi Zaraki smelted the air with distaste.

"No one asked you to come," coolly stated Byakuya as he, Chōjirō and Jūshirō stepped from behind him.

"I don't recall ever asking for your opinion, Kuchiki. So shut up before I kill you."

"Hn."

"Cease this foolishness." warned Chōjirō, already having problems with the team balance. "We haven't come here to watch you two fight."

"Yea. But we could still fix that though…"

"It seems that you'll have to postpone it for a while Kenpachi. I can feel the creature's presence close by." Breaking hell before it rose up, Jūshirō gesture to their right. "It's coming from over there."

..

Having left two clones back in the house to watch over the little girls, Naruto lay relaxed under a tree, fiddling with the freshly mowed grass in the park (gladly not inside the destroyed one) while Ichigo ran around the slides with other kids.

Gladly, none paid much attention to Naruto, despite his yesterday's doings (luckily there weren't people around who might have seen him the previous day) and despite the clothes he was wearing, which were a size or two bigger on him (seeing that they were, of course, Isshin's and the 'dryer' had not returned his old clothes back anyways), making him look like a clown – or in Isshin's words as a 'rapper', whatever the hell that meant? Isshin just described that as a popular style to go by in their world…or something.

Nibbling on a thin straw, Naruto followed the falling leafs and smiled when some of them fell onto his forehead every now and then, reminding all about his past experiences when training or simply fooling around with his friends.

'…_yea…my old little friends…'_ all those who died as they aged while he outlived their lives and went beyond, watching as one by one they came and one by one they went. Cursed by the demon himself, Naruto was nothing more than an immortal spirit now. One that never grew and one that never aged, not anymore…

Sighing, Naruto encircled his stomach in a painful grasp and turned onto his left side to watch Ichigo kick the ball to one of the kids before quickly running after them.

'_Still so young and so very naïve…just like I used to be…'_

Taking the straw from his mouth, Naruto breathed in the fresh breeze and suddenly froze. All movements in his system stilled as a tall shadow appeared behind him. It was not so much the size of the shadow as it was the scent in particular that got Naruto's nerves into cagey twists. The scent coming from the figure was almost the same as those two people in the park, whom Isshin later described as Soul Reapers; however, this one felt more pressured and more dangerous. And having trust in Isshin's words (for an insanely unreasonable reason), who told him to stay away from anything regarding Soul Reapers for the time being, Naruto guessed that's just what he'll have to do.

Standing up, Naruto slowly turned around and looked up at a man of perhaps three meters. His movements, just like for those two before, disturbed the man and he also turned towards him but did not see him. _'How ironic,'_ thought Naruto, _'Things that normal people could see the powerful Soul Reapers could not.'_

But then again, soon after his arrival to this world, he quickly found out that normal people could not see him once he's off the transformation jutsu, as where the Reapers apparently could. _'Weird.'_ And that also made him wonder: then how come Isshin, who told him that he himself was a Soul Reaper, could see him with and without his transformation jutsu placed on/off. _'Well that's just eccentric.'_ Cocking his head to the side, Naruto smirked as he saw the sharp – too sharp – spike-haired man narrow his eyes or rather one visible eye and reach for his blade, taking it out and unknowingly lining it next to Naruto's middle.

"Kuchiki. Do you see it?"

"No more than you do, Zaraki." said a rich voice appearing behind Naruto's still form.

"I can swear it was right here," grumbled the man Naruto now knew went by the name of Zaraki.

Two more men suddenly appeared by Naruto's left and right side, now creating a small circle around him without even noticing it themselves.

Rubbing his neck, a handsome long white-haired man, rather similar, yet still opposite to that Kuchiki guy, gave an embarrassed chuckle and informed the others of his progress, "My bad. I guess I mislead our confusion. There are no leads I could find on it."

Chōjirō heaved a dejected sigh, "Same here. Seems that Kurotsuchi-san really does need to adjust his surveillance. There's nothing here."

"Don't jump to conclusions." Huffing at the first division lieutenant and the thirteenth division captain's hasty assumptions, Kenpachi smirked, bringing his Zanpakutō up, not realizing that it now stood right below Naruto's nose. "I sensed that thing too, not but seconds ago. So it's safe to assume that it's around here somewhere…just hiding from us; and hoping to play us for fools."

"You think it knows we're looking for it?" wondered Jūshirō.

"Aa. And it knows how to conceal itself." nodded Byakuya turning his eyes towards the loudly running and laughing children who had no ability to notice them standing there, though one sure did…

Stopping in his run to catch a glimpse of Naruto, Ichigo's huge grin suddenly dropped when he saw four men, four men similar to that one flying one, surrounding Naruto, and pointing a dangerous weapon at him. _'Oh no… They're gonna hurt him!'_ "NO! LEAVE NARU ALONE!" in despair, Ichigo suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs and kicked the ball at the bewildered Reapers.

Blood drained from Naruto's entire face as Ichigo shouted out his name and the four Reapers quickly snapped their attention towards the child charging at them. Of course, it didn't take long for them to realize why Ichigo was shouting at them and who he was ordering to leave alone and, most important of all, _where_ that someone was hiding. _'I'm dead.'_

"FUCK! It's in between us!" yelled Zaraki and brought his heavy blade downwards, where he supposed the demon was, and he was right.

'_Shimatta!'_ Ducking in time and jumping in between Kenpachi's spread legs before the four blades crashed onto him, Naruto flinched at the slight scratch they still managed to place on his leg and dashed towards Ichigo. Grabbing him into his hands, Naruto quickly jumping into the trees and out of sight.

All children in the playground stared wide-eyed and shouted in excitement after him, thinking of that as a sort of stunt-trick pulled by Ichigo and his new friend, which was the reason why Naruto really hated them right now. Due to the brats clapping and pointing fingers towards the direction he was hiding, the Soul Reapers quickly found his location. _'Fuck! The damn world has devils for children!'_ Swearing, Naruto began running for his life.

"Don't let him get away!" yelled Chōjirō, giving pursuit.

Glimpsing down at shaken Ichigo, Naruto cursed the child's wild hair color and pushed his chakra around him, in silent hopes that _his_ Genjutsu would be enough to conceal Ichigo from the Reapers' eyes as well as any others'.

By gods' prayers it worked.

"Fucking demon! He hid that child too!" cursed Kenpachi, unable to catch a glimpse of the demon due to the child's sudden disappearance.

"Don't fuss, as long as he's moving we can still get him." reminded Ukitake, relying on the demon's spreading energy through its movements.

"N-Naru…" whimpering, Ichigo clung tighter onto Naruto shirt as he felt fear grow over the thought of those men catching them.

Shushing him down, Naruto glanced behind himself. The Reapers were getting closer. _'Kuso!'_ Jumping from the trees, Naruto leaped over the bushes that separated the park from the main street and ran into the freeway.

Loud screeches and sounds of running cars suddenly slid pass as Naruto jumped in the middle of the free road.

"NARU!"

At the boy's sudden scream, Naruto quickly turned around and gasped as he saw one of the 'metallic masses' dashing right at him with a loud honk. _'Hell! The Fuck is it doing!'_ Seeing that as nothing other than an advancing threat, on instinct, Naruto lashed out and slammed his fist right across the speeding car's hood – crashing the surface to bits and forcing the car's body mass to go over them and crash with a damageable slam behind.

Covering Ichigo with both hands, Naruto quickly jumped onto the next fast skidding car's hatch and flipped them over before sidestepping the next car before it crashed into the other coming from the opposite side. It was becoming too heated. The line of them was just endless. And on top of that, the Reapers were not far behind any longer.

"Shit!" sparing frightened Ichigo a quick gaze, Naruto tightened his hold around him and using the next advancing car's hood, he jumped onto a siding towing car's cargo. Bending the hood as he pierced his nails through it to gain balance, Naruto and Ichigo were quickly taken away from the 'scenario'.

People were staring from all sides, pointing, shouting and screaming, though none of that really matter as the main problem soon appeared next to the main road of the damaged, jammed up cars and yelling people.

Kneeling down, Naruto calmed his rushing breath as the mass they were on took them further and further away from the indelicate scene he accidentally created.

Searching from side to side, the four Reapers looked around for any clues leading them to the demon. Alas, none were found. They lost him.

"Fucking hell!" sheathing his Zanpakutō away, Kenpachi growled in grand disappointment. "And right when I started to get a thrill out of it."

"It might have gotten away from us yet. But at least we're now certain of its existence." noted Jūshirō.

"Did anyone at least get a good glimpse of that boy it took? He might be the key that'll lead us to the demon." Byakuya marked out.

Exchanging looks with others, Ukitake rubbed his neck, "Honest?"

"Preferably."

"No."

"Just as I thought."

"Though I do recall 'orange'."

..

Heaving deep puffs of air through his nose, Naruto sighed as he saw no-one following them anymore and looked straight towards the road they were heading. _'This is starting to get really backbreaking.'_ Feeling the 'metallic box' rapidly slow down, Naruto looked to the side and spotted an opened window of a tall building. Catching the opportunity, he quickly jumped from the towing car and stealthily slipped through the unknown room's window.

Making sure none was inside the room or flat for that matter, Naruto slumped against the wall. "There we go. We can rest here for a minute."

"Na-Naru…?…"

"Hush now. It's ok." Hugging the scared boy closer, Naruto cradled him slowly from side to side till Ichigo and he himself calmed down. "They're gone. You're safe. We're safe. Ok?"

Shaking, Ichigo rubbed his teary eyes. "No-o…I'm sorry Naru…"

"For what?"

"It…it was my fault. They almost hurt you…because I wanted to go to that park, …i-if I hadn't asked you to take me there, none of this would have h-happened."

Naruto wanted to laugh and yell at the same time. _'What a way to make things better by blaming everything on yourself.'_ "Do you always blame yourself for what happens in life, child?"

"Wh-who else is there to b-blame but myself?"

"No one…and that includes you as well. You know Ichigo," leaning the boy against his hip, Naruto carefully brushed his eyes from tears, "…In life, there are two roads we choose to walk, but you can never guess which one of them is going to turn out good and which one bad. Sometimes they can be both as good as they can be bad. Just because you decided to make a turn to the left and it turned out to be a foolish move, does not momentarily mean that the right turn would have turned out better. Perhaps it could've even gone worse than that you made to the left. You cannot predict what happens in life, child, or what difficulties might stand in yer way, …but you can always outlive them and outfight them, right?"

"And no feeling of blame will ever help you or anyone else mend the problem. Do you understand that?"

A shy shaky nod was all Naruto needed. "Right. Now how about you give me that pearly smile of yours?"

Stiffing a sniffing giggle, Ichigo hid his smile under his fists coyly.

"Now what is that? That's not even remotely close to a smile I know. Come on!" throwing Ichigo suddenly playfully into the air, Naruto grinned when the boy quickly broke into squealing laughter. "There we go. Now that's what you call a smile. Now then…how about we get out of here, before the landlord discovers our little break-in, ne?"

Nodding with a full-blown smile now, Ichigo embraced Naruto's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. "Naru?"

"Hm?"

"I…I like you, Naru."

A painful contraction suddenly slammed against his ribcage and Naruto stiffened for a second. _'Why did you have to say that, brat?'_ Ruthlessly shaking off all anxiousness and crushing all hopes of an understanding to those loud words, Naruto exited the foreign room by forcefully breaking the lock out as he went.

A bit hurt for not receiving any comeback to his 'confession', Ichigo looked up at Naruto's emotionless face, "Naru? Are you-…" but before he was able to utter his question he felt a sharp pressure in the back of his head and his mind suddenly shut itself down as it fell into soothing unconsciousness.

"Wari, Ichigo… but I can't allow you to drive my mind with childish emotions. I'm not something to be _liked_."

..

Drumming his fingers against the armrest of a comfy chair he was sitting in, Naruto's eye skipped an irritated twitch as he heard the entrance door finally slam open.

"I'M HOME MY LOVELIES!"

"Great…just when I was beginning to wonder if I should fly to your work and stab you in the face." glaring at the clock that read 23:59, Naruto hissed in a silent whisper, though loud enough for Isshin to actually hear something.

"Hmm? What's that?" peeking into the guestroom, Isshin couldn't help but aw, if he ignored Naruto's blaring eyes that is.

The blond 'nanny' was in the living room, deeply sunken into the chair with one hand supporting his cheek and the other tearing the chair's poor leather with his nails. Though none of that really got Isshin's attention as he cooed affectionately at Ichigo, who was sleeping curled into Naruto's lap, Karin – drooling sleepily from atop of her perch on Naruto's head, and giggling and awake Yuzu bouncing on Naruto's crossed leg that he kept waving just to prevent her from blowing his ears out with all the crying.

"Aww…my sweetness, that's just so damn cute! Now you sit right there! I'm gonna take a picture!"

Nearly dropping poor Yuzu, Naruto roared after the giggling man, "_Isshin_, DON'T YOU DARE!"

..

'_Stupid Isshin, stupid camera, stupid universe…'_ stomping to the second floor, Naruto's patience wavered by each wail coming from downstairs. "STOP CRYING ALREADY! NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED HADN'T YOU FORCED ME INTO THAT DAMN PICTURE, YOU ASS!" _'Seriously…what the hell am I supposed to do with him?'_

Slamming the twins' bedroom doors open, Naruto placed still giggling Yuzu into the crib and pulled Karin off his head to lay her besides her sister who was clapping and curling her fingers towards him.

"What do you want? No. I'm not picking you up again. Sleep. No. Stop staring at me. I don't talk baby. Keep your spit to yourself, I don't want it. Will you go to freakin' bed already!" Glaring at the jumping girl shaking her head as if understanding him enough to have the decency to oppose and laugh at him, Naruto cursed her lack of cooperation and lightly flicked her forehead, watching as the baby blinked before abruptly collapsing with a light bounce on the soft bed as she fell into a dreamy sleep. "There. Now don't you wake up till mornin'. I need rest too." Covering the girls carefully under their blankets, Naruto twitched irritably when he realized how soft he was acting and headed angrily towards Ichigo's room next.

Exiting into the hall, Naruto could still hear Isshin's cries over the camera that he ruthlessly crushed using the man's head. "God! WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

"I CAN'T PICK THE PIECES! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHAAAAAA…"

Rubbing his forehead, Naruto quickly walked into Ichigo's room and slammed the doors behind him, luckily that prevented at least _some_ of the yells from that overgrown child downstairs. _'God, this universe and particularly this house is a freaking _pain_!'_

A loud emitted yawn suddenly brought Naruto out of his boiling mind and he looked down at Ichigo, who was slowly waking up. About time too, though Naruto still wished he'd wake up when he was not around. After forcing Ichigo's mind to sleep, just to prevent him from twisting his mind with that foolish affection of his, Naruto could only enjoy half an hour of blissful silence until the twins woke up and just as he arrived back too, tired and anxious. _'Man! Why me!'_

"No. Don't get up. It's night. Sleep or I'm placing the damn sleeping jutsu on you too." threatened Naruto, covering Ichigo's eyelids with his two fingers.

"Naru…that you?"

"No. Now sleep." Placing the boy under his bed-covers, Naruto quickly tucked him in and prepared to leave, but the 'stickiness' that was that child's hand just prevented him his blissful freedom.

Blindly catching Naruto by his pants, Ichigo shyly asked him to stay, "Please…don't go…"

Looking at him from over his shoulder, Naruto watched slightly confused as the boy's shoulders shook a bit and his chestnut eyes quickly averted Naruto's own, not daring to meet up after that statement, as if ashamed of his own words.

"…p-please…Naru… I don't want to be…alone…"

Taken aback, Naruto glanced down at the small hand gripping his pants tightly. Clapping his teeth to withhold familiar feelings slowly waking up from deep within, Naruto reached out and gripped the boy's wrist.

Ichigo was pleasantly startled by the sudden touch of that cold hand, yet very hurt when it released him, letting his hand drop down like an annoyance in the way. Without recognition tears began swelling up. _'Does that mean that…Naru does not like me?'_ Dropping his eyes down, Ichigo's balled his fingers into his sheets.

Curling his own fingers into fists, Naruto restrained himself from rubbing his chest as his heart tightened at the sight that brought so many distant memories…so close to his own. And as soon as he saw a small tear slide down the side of the child's cheek, Naruto's restrains were lost.

'…_alone…'_ that word and that look was just too much of a key to his own childhood. Too painful and too familiar. Lowering his head, Naruto shadowed his glimmering eyes. _'Is that why you're always following me around, child? Because you fear the feeling of loneliness? …But then what of your father…your sisters? Are they not enough to fill the hollowness in your empty heart?'_ Smiling weakly, Naruto looked back at the boy,_ 'Or is that feeling something you think will never be understood unless a person knows what it feels?'_

"…I…" swallowing, Ichigo mastered up a fake smile, "I'm sorry…you must be tired…and I'm just keepin' you away from rest…" suppressing a silent sniff, Ichigo tried hard not to become a burden and hide all showings of him being weak. "I'm o-ok, really… you can go, i-if ya don't want to…stay… I understand…"

Lidding his eyes halfway, Naruto knelt before the small boy and watched as he tried in vain to get rid of stubborn tears. All barriers suddenly seemed meaningless to Naruto. Nothing but a heart of a broken child stood before him, begging to be cared-for. Pulling his hand up, Naruto hesitantly placed it on the orange head. Waiting till watery chestnut eyes met his, Naruto finally allowed himself to show a smile. "Do you want me to read you a story?"

It's been so long since Naruto had seen so many striking emotions gather up in one's eyes, before he was tackled into a huge hug.

Naruto would forget about his vigilance and let those disturbingly warm emotions boil in his gut. He could allow himself that for a while…but only for a while….

..

Staring up at dimly lit ceiling of his currently occupied room, Naruto ran his fingers through messy orange tresses.

'_It's been five days already. Five fucking days. …SO WHY THE HELL AM I STILL HERE!'_

Yet a week almost passed and somehow Isshin made it happen so that Naruto would stay for another day watching the brats. One part of the reason why he was still staying was because Isshin had rose a fit when he saw Naruto all over the news and he felt responsible for the problems he caused the man, while the other said it was because Isshin was becoming an ass.

This time, without a reason and the week-old news, the blasted man had made sure to leave really early, and in order to avoid direct contact with Naruto he left a note for him saying that he'll be working overtime again and will need someone to look for the kids, or as quoted: "Naruto, I'm leaving kids on you. Be back around 2am." And with a roar, the letter met a ruthless fate of being torn to zillion pieces. Of course, Naruto could just ignore Isshin's request and leave the kids to themselves, but… _'BUT NOTHING!'_ growled Naruto, refusing to admit anything. All that was needed to be known was that he did and Isshin should be grateful. Period.

Reaching out for the watch situated on the night table, Naruto groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Only 9pm. Man, but I feel so tired already."

Sighing as another fit of wiggling and whimpering was drawn from the crib before him, Naruto outstretched his leg and pushed it lightly with his feet, rocking the twins back to sleep almost expertly already. _'So tiring…'_ stiffing a yawn, Naruto rubbed his eyes and glanced down at the sleeping boy on his chest. "I just don't get you child. What on earth could be so interesting about me?"

As if knowing he's being talked about, Ichigo woke up and sleepily blinked up at his dear friend. "Mornin' Naru."

"It ain't mornin', child. Still night. So go back to sleep."

"But I don't wanna." protested Ichigo, although that wide yawn of his told Naruto otherwise.

"No buts." he lectured, "If you want to become strong and healthy, you'll go to bed _now_."

"Naru… read me a story."

"A story? You want me to read to you…again? But I already-…Urgh!" grunting, Naruto gave up on arguing with the boy's 'pout' and waved his hand, "Fine. Give me what you want."

Jumping down and exiting his sisters' room, Ichigo quickly skipped somewhere down the hall before returning back with a rather thick book in hand.

Arching a brow, Naruto took the book and flipped it while Ichigo made himself comfortable back in the blond's lap.

'_Shakespeare? What the hell is that?'_

..

Pushing the doors silently opened, Isshin peeked into the room and smiled as he saw Naruto sitting comfortably in the chair while he read Ichigo some kind of a book under the light of just a single moon.

Disturbed by a distracting crack of the doors, Naruto's senses quickly perked back up and he looked away from the book, suddenly hearing light snores. Blinking, he stared down at the deeply dreaming Ichigo. _'Now when did you fall asleep on me?'_ It was apparent that the child had long since been taken under the dust of sandman, Naruto just didn't notice it. Turning the book over to read its cover one more time, Naruto found himself smiling as he thought that a simple, yet somewhat depressing (especially for a kid Ichigo's age (Why was he reading it to him anyways…?)) book could drive him away from reality so easily that he couldn't even catch Ichigo falling asleep. _'How interesting.'_ Placing the book onto the night table, Naruto felt a tug on his shirt and looked down at a small chubby hand clenching it.

Shaking his head with a pleased smile, Isshin was about to close the doors…

"Why is he doing this, Isshin?"

…Though startled by the sudden addressing, Isshin had to repress a silent yell when he saw Naruto no longer sitting in the chair but standing in front of him and staring with those eyes which freakily glowed in the dark.

"Why is he doing what, Naruto?"

Nodding towards the boy in his hands and the way his small fist curled around his shirt, Naruto whispered, "Being always so close to me. Why is he so affectionate towards me when he barely even knows my full name?"

Sighing, Isshin opened the doors wider as a gesture to accompany him out. "Tea?"

"I don't drink tea anymore." shaking his head, Naruto put Ichigo back into his room before following Isshin down the stairs; though not before grabbing a stuffed animal from the shelf and handing it to Ichigo's searching hands.

* * *

_:Translations:  
_'Itai' – ouch!  
Baka bozu – stupid kid/squirt  
Shimatta – Damn it!  
Wari – sorry

_:A/N:  
__Thanx ta:_ howlingwindofthestorm, ddcj1990, furikuri0, Kohanita, RasenShuriken92, T00STr00nG, FumetsuKaji, LegendaryGamer, HuntersShadow & KafeiDetour! XD

_:Replies:  
_FumetsuKaji – sorry, forgot to reply the previous time about the 'bony' situation:) Well, I don't think I made Naruto into a walking skeleton…maybe close but not really, just rather skinny perhapsXD

RasenShuriken92 – sorry, but pairings are not even thought of yet;)) & just for the heads up, if they will come, it probably ain't gonna be Naruto & Orihime or any other girl…at least, I don't think I'm gonna place him with any. As I said, I don't know where exactly I'm heading with this story & how I'm going to turn it:)

T00STr00nG – his appearance will be revealed a bit later;))


	4. Chapter 4

.IV.

* * *

Sipping his tea, Isshin watched as restless fingers of one unsettled Uzumaki constantly drummed over his crossed knee.

"Still a child. And like any other child he knows nothing about the real world. Nothing about the lies and danger that's lurking behind his back until it ceases the moment." Glaring at a cup of water placed on the low table in front of him, Naruto gripped his forehead as an overflow of emotions began battling within his mind. "Ichigo is always trying to stay close to my side; always seeking my attention without realizing the _thing_ that I really am and can do to him. All that he sees in me is _nothing_ close to the reality he believes." Rolling his eyes towards the silent man, Naruto spoke furiously, "Why is he not afraid of me? Can't he feel the thing that I am? He's your son and the inheritor of your power… should he not know by now that I am not who I pretend to be?"

"I don't see why it concerns you so much, Naruto. Last I recall, you told me you could care less what others think of you; least of all a mere child. Or…-" smiling slyly, Isshin hid his face behind the cup, "-…Could it really be…that you're actually starting to _care_ what Ichigo thinks of you?"

"Of course I do!" Naruto's eyes widened at his own flying words. He didn't mean to say it; it came out too sudden. "I mean… I…"

Placing his teacup down, Isshin turned to the depressed blond in all seriousness. "Naruto. Ichigo is my son. He as well as I both know that you're not evil. That's one of the reasons he trusts you. He can tell. Why can't _you_ just accept it and confront him on that?"

Something in Naruto's eyes darkened, "Will he be able to tell the same if he confronts a demon, Isshin?"

"Naruto. Did you ever consider a possibility that despite _who_ you are, Ichigo actually sees the true you behind all that? No matter the menacing aura or the appearance…?"

Naruto's eyes slightly wavered between unresolved feelings, before coldness overpowered them all, "Bullshit! None can ever like a demon, Isshin." Angry, Naruto stood from the sofa and walked over to the dark window. "Furthermore, nor he nor you really _saw_ me in the beginning. How can you tell that he would actually look behind the appearance and see _me_ if I showed him the terror that I am?" staring at Isshin's reflection through the glass, Naruto frowned as the man lidded his eyes in silent sympathy, not able to contradict at the moment. "A child, who fears of creatures at nights, creatures that _I _look like, will never learn to see beyond. He'll be too frightened."

"That's not true."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't. But I know Ichigo. He would never judge anyone by their appearance. That's not him. Even though still a small boy, Ichigo had seen lots of things. He is strong willed and kindhearted. He will believe and listen if you just give him a chance to do so. Why can't you open up to him, …let him into your heart?"

Biting his lower lip, Naruto closed his eyes. "I can't. I don't want him to know me."

"Why? What are _you_ so afraid of?" Isshin's cool dropped rapidly. _'Why is he so stubborn?'_

"Afraid? What am _I_ afraid of?" Lowering his eyes, Naruto pursed his lips. _'I'm not afraid… I'm scared. Scared to lose control. Scared to see those eyes again…Eyes full of fear and hate. Even the slightest chance of one of them happening, I'm…I…'_ "I'm tired of it Isshin. I don't want to see those eyes anymore."

Frowning in confusion, Isshin gently asked, sensing the mood, "What eyes, Naruto?"

Breathing in deep, Naruto shook his head, "Nothing…nothing…"

"Naruto? Are…are you ok?" a bit worried at the abrupt loss of coherent words, Isshin approached the still blond and rested his hand on the other's shoulder.

Startled by the touch, Naruto shrugged the hand away with a snap, "I'm _not_ letting him! I'm not, Isshin. Ichigo must not know me." _'I'm already falling too deep into this stupid affection of his. No more. He will not know me more.'_

Isshin was saddened by the broken voice Naruto himself did not feel uttering. "But can you live with this?" he asked with a small smile.

Flinching at the direct question, Naruto turned to stare back outside the black window, unable to retort back.

"How long do you plan on keeping this up, Naruto? For how long are you going to hide yourself, your feelings, from him…from us? …Isn't it killing you inside?"

Resting his forehead against the cool surface of the glass, Naruto tightly clenched his eyes, unable to hold his long since forgotten emotions from stirring inside him. "I'm not letting him…" was his only whisper, just to prove to himself that he was not giving in.

Sighing, Isshin ran his fingers through his dark hair. _'Why is he so hard to contradict?'_ "Yes, I agree that children are foolish; especially when young. However, sometimes they know and can see far more than any grownup ever could. Because they are innocent and carefree. They will not care who a person is – as long as they feel safe enough to be around them. And Ichigo is no different in that matter. Believe me or not, he _will_ understand."

Shaking his head in stubborn denial, Naruto refused to let Isshin's words get to him.

Dropping his shoulders with a defeated breath, the black-haired man went to gather the dishes; though did not give up on ceasing the moment of their silence. "You know…after the death of Masaki, Ichigo changed. He was no more the carefree and happy child I knew him to be. That day, he felt it his responsibility to be the blame of his mother's death until I was able to tell him otherwise. From which he made a vow, to always protect those close to him. He even strives to give help to any misfortunate soul he sees on his way, known or unknown, it doesn't matter to him." giving a slight chuckle, Isshin continued as he still received no answer from Naruto. "But behind all that shield of fearlessness and childish power that he built, I knew there was a boy who seeked protection and sanctuary. …And after long, I believe he finally found it… by choosing you."

Turning his neck to the side, Naruto looked Isshin deep in the eyes. "Me?" he questioned uncertain and shocked.

"Aa… Although Ichigo denies it, I know what my son needs… Unfortunately, I could never fully provide him with that. He needs someone who can understand…, someone he can talk to without feeling pressured…, someone to feel safe with. And I believe, he feels that someone to be _you_."

Baring his fangs far enough for Isshin to see, Naruto hissed in a shaking voice, "It's not me Isshin. I cannot give him something like that. I don't want to." turning away, Naruto was shocked to feel his eyes suddenly welled up with tears. _'Stop this! I don't want to remember how it feels to be needed! …To have bonds only to lose them all over again…'_ "Why has it happened? I shouldn't even be here. This is all a mistake."

Bowing his head, Isshin shrugged with a small grin, "I don't know why you're stuck here or why it's you Ichigo chose either. All I can do is guess. I can guess that you have similar hearts. Or there is something in Ichigo that only you can understand and vise verse. …Maybe something like the will to protect someone just because you feel it's the right thing to do?" chuckling lightly, Isshin was pleased when he saw Naruto's eyes slightly widen in the window's reflection, though he didn't comment on the matter. "Perhaps I'm wrong…perhaps I'm right. But I'm more than certain that all this – you being here, Ichigo's attachment to you – this is not a mistake."

Saying nothing else, both stayed silent for the rest of the loudly ticking minute, before Isshin abruptly whispered out, "Do you know what the word _Ichigo_ means?"

Staring outside the dark window, a sad frown merged Naruto's face.

"_To protect one thing."_

Patting the blond on the shoulder, Isshin then decided that enough was said and went for the exit. "Goodnight, Naruto."

Waiting till footsteps faded away completely, Naruto slumped his back against the cold glass and looked towards the empty halls the man disappeared through.

"To protect one thing huh…" repeating those words out loud, Naruto slowly left the living room and headed for the stairs.

_Could this analogical 'will to protect' really be the cause that drew them so close to one another?_

'_Perhaps…'_ "Though for how long will this connection last?"

..

Leaning in the doorway, Naruto watched in the dark as the lump that was Ichigo in bed steadily rose and fell, filling the room with silent poofs of synchronized breathing.

'_Isshin is wrong.'_ perishing all foolishly wishful hopes before they took over, Naruto bit back to Isshin's strong words. _'You can't make anyone like a demon.'_

Glaring at the small sleeper, Naruto gripped the handle and closed the doors not too gently.

Walking back to the first floor, he entered his occupied room and changed into nightwear. _'Still a boy. A silly boy seeking protection from an unknown. Protection which I can't give…, no,…which I don't _want_ to give.'_ Falling onto the soft mattress with a huff, Naruto placed his hands behind his head and stared up, blindly taking a notice of a small crack in the middle of the room's ceiling. _'Ichigo shouldn't like me. Not as I am. This is not me he sees. And if I'm to say otherwise, he never will see. He should just stay away from me; forget it all…this ridiculous affection of his.'_ Furrowing his brows, he flicked his tongue, ideas of possible solutions already forming in mind. _'…And I'm going to make it happen.'_

..

After six days…

Glaring at the wall, Naruto chewed on his tongue in strained patience as the sleeping bundle – namely Ichigo – drooled and snored soundly from his perch on his back. _'Little imp.'_

Things just were not working for Naruto. No matter how many times he tried to 'poison', curse or twist the boy's mind and turn it so Ichigo would begin hating him (partly – all in hopes to prove Isshin wrong and himself right), it always changed back to that annoying 'liking' thing of his, and what's worse – it only grew more firm by each passing day (much to his chagrin and Isshin's stupid delight).

'_Why couldn't it be your freakin' teddy bear instead of me? Seriously!'_

That blasted emotion…who invented that thing anyways? It was very persistent, very annoying and…very _sweet_, _'Curse that last word for even existing!'_ bitterly thought Naruto as he groaned into the pillow.

'_I shouldn't be here. Why am I still-still here? …Because it's all Isshin's fault.'_

'_No. It's because you've already became too attached.'_

Torn between two different sides he ironically could name his yin/yang subconsciousness, Naruto lidded his eyelids and glanced outside the window, slight sorrow filling his blue irises._ 'This is not what I wanted.'_ he tried to convince himself, already knowing, yet still denying, that he was sinking under the emotions' spell,_ 'This is not what I came looking for. …I need to get away from this place, before it all gets any deeper than it already has.'_

Flipping the boy easily from his back without stirring him awake, Naruto set down on the side of the bed and silently eyed the small human, who soon began fidgeting from the loss of extra heat.

Placing his hand on the boy's forehead, Naruto sighed as Ichigo calmed down and eased his unrest into a restful sleep.

'_This has already gone too far…'_

Rising gently from the bed, Naruto gave one more glance to the sleeping boy before he backed up towards the doors and silently exited the room.

Stopping by the twins' room on his way, Naruto could clearly hear Isshin's loud drowsing there. The man was very weary. Needing to hold three jobs to support his family apparently wasn't as easy as Naruto had firstly thought. _'And I'm only going to make it worse for him now.'_ Feeling like a total ass all of a sudden, Naruto still couldn't say that was enough reason to change his mind.

They should be ok without him. Besides, with his being he could do not as much good as he could do bad to them anyways.

Bringing his hand up, Naruto hovered it over the doors, wondering what he could say to the man before leaving; nothing particular came to mind. _'Would a simple goodbye be enough?'_ Dropping his hand, Naruto glanced back towards Ichigo's room one more time before walking away._ '…Iie.'_

"…I'm sorry."

..

Yawning sleepily at the peeking sun through the binding curtains, Ichigo outstretched his arms and legs before curling back into the warm comfort of the bed. It was still too early for him to be thinking of getting up and he doubted Naruto was up yet either, which was quickly proven wrong as the absence of the other's body heat was fastly noticed.

Jumping straight up, Ichigo looked around the empty room. It suddenly felt unusually chilly in it. The white walls and hollow corners were becoming too cold and narrow as they seemed to shrink and close in on him. The actual light and warmth they used to emit for the past month due to a simple presence of a particular blond were gone… everything the room's aura once held suddenly seemed gone. Gripping the sheets close to himself Ichigo bit his trembling lip; he already knew what it meant without actually finding it out. "…N-Naru?" Naruto was gone.

..

After three years…

A ring on his cell phone suddenly broke Naruto's trait of thought and he picked the annoying device out of his pocket. God, it had taken him weeks to finally figure out how it worked.

Sighing, he looked at the screen and mingled between two options: answer and decline. Of course, he already knew who it was without looking at the ID, so is the reason why he was lingering; besides, no-one else knew his number anyways.

'_I hate you conscience.'_ Grumbling to himself, he finally pressed the answer button. "What do you want?"

"Oh my God! You actually picked up! Anyways… NARUTO! I'M _DESPERATE_!" Jerking the phone away from his poor ear, Naruto hissed.

"What the Hell is it now, Isshin?"

"Maa…my schedules are tearing up with angry patients, plus I must work overtime again, and I can't pick up my precious little children."

"Well what the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"Go pick them up!"

"No."

"No? Nooo, you can't do this to me! Pleaaase, Naruto! I'm begging-…"

"Why do you still keep pestering me? Hire yourself a damn nanny or something, I don't care! I have no obligation over anything you say anymore. Our deal ended two years ago once I moved out of that bloody house of yours!"

"But I don't want to hire a damn nanny! Besides, my darling children will love to see you again, after so long!"

"God! Stop whining, you're acting like a child!"

"Does it mean you'll help me out?"

"No."

"Oh _come on_! Please! I'm on my knees in the middle of the street and everyone's _staring_!"

"Che! You think I care?"

"Narutooo!"

"Stop it."

"Narutoooooo!"

"Cut It Out!"

"NarutoooooOOOOO!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Not until you agree. Come on! Please! I'll even get you mercury." On Isshin's end, he could hear Naruto give a long consideration pause. He got to know the demon well enough to know how to stir him in his favor.

"…You're impossible."

"Thank you. I'm doing my very best."

"_Fine_! I'll do it. BUT…you'll own me nine hundred bucks for this too!"

"_N-nine hundred bucks_? That's a rip off!"

"Accept or I'm hanging up now!"

Mumbling on the other end, Isshin finally agreed, "Fine-fine. …Six hundred!"

"Goodbye, Isshin!"

"NOOO! Ok-OK! Nine-hundred, NINE!"

"Put sixty as a bonus and I'll be there in ten."

"What! Where the Hell did _that_ come from? I thought we agreed on nine-hundred only!"

"You were temporizing too much. And as I recall, time in this world is a precious thing. Isn't it as you humans like to say: _Time is money_?"

"THAT IS TOTALLY-…"

"Have it your way. I'm hanging up-…"

"WHAT? NONONONO! Don't hang up! Ok! 960! It's a deal! DEAL!"

"I knew you'll see it my way."

"Damn it, I hate you so much right now!"

"I know _exactly_ how you feel." Putting his phone away, Naruto rubbed his eyes in exasperation and looked down from the top of the Golden Gate Bridge he was sitting on.

'_Well…this sure is going to be an annoying day.'_ Dropping his transformation jutsu, Naruto could hear distant howls of hollows suddenly erupt but ignored them as he jumped from the bridge and dived into the sky.

With time, he found out many new and somewhat similar things worth comparing to his past homeland. And along with recognition and differentiation of Reapers, Hollows and many more superstitious beings, he finally got the full hand of this reiatsu thing along with other rising abilities that came with this dimension's undergrounded powers.

Some things also finally cleared out. Like the effect he had on the others with his simple transformation jutsu.

Whenever in his original form, Naruto noted that he could be safe from only humans, but never Reapers or Hollows. But once back under transformation jutsu, he was invisible only to the Reapers; unfortunately it did not take the same effect on the Hollows (so Luppi could tell…when he was alive). Fortunately, aside from humans, none ever actually saw how he looked, so could be called his sanctuary… at least it was like that for some time until one day it all went downhill.

Crossing the border of Japan, Naruto soon found himself nearing Karakura town.

Even though still in denial (and no matter how hard a try it was), Naruto could not help himself but admit his weakened flows and grow attached to Isshin's family. After leaving them three years ago without a single word or message, he soon realized that he could not go on without knowing of them and without them knowing of him. And for the first time in a long run he felt selfish.

No matter how many times he tried escaping them, ignoring them or hating them, he always came back.

Even though he moved out of their house, he still met them. Maybe not as frequent as once a day, but once or twice a month yes. His visits were constant, if not counting the last one, which had over-gone a full year already.

With a slight laugh at the thought, Naruto could say that they quickly became something close to relatives…distant relatives. Isshin knew basically everything about him, as he did Isshin, which however could not be said the same about Ichigo or the little kid girls.

Sure, he was slowly opening up to them, but albeit all that, he still refused to show or even tell them about his true form, silently fearing their reaction to it. Although one would say that he shouldn't care what little brats were thinking about him…, however, the problem was exactly there, he did care. Perhaps sometimes too much for his liking…

..

Scowling at every person who passed him, the nine year old Ichigo Kurosaki dropped his school bag by his feet and sat on the fence, waiting for his father to finally drive over and pick him up from his karate lessons.

The day was awful, he got into a fight with another party of those stupid boys who picked on him and ended up being the one at fault. Life sucked. Even the fact that it was the start of a weekend couldn't cheer him up.

"Well, if it isn't the little pipsqueak."

Life sucked indeed.

Glaring up at two elder boys he had already encountered a few hours ago, Ichigo jumped off the fence and went to grab his bag but it was quickly snatched away from him.

"Hey! Give it back!" shouted Ichigo.

"Why? You have something to hide in it?" sniggered the bigger of the two boys.

"I said give it!"

"You want it? Come and get it, freak!" taunted the lanky one.

As Ichigo charged to tackle him, he gasped as the big-boned guy suddenly kicked him into the stomach and pushed him to the ground. "Because of your bratty cockiness, we missed our lunch today." Grabbing Ichigo by the shirt, he picked him off the ground. "And for that we will be taking your money. Now hand it over, brat!"

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo hissed, "Here's your money!" and suddenly slammed his foot into the big guy's nose.

The boy yelled in pain and dropped Ichigo down.

While distracted, Ichigo quickly tackled the lanky guy down and jammed him with a fist into the eye. Ripping his bag free, he bolted away.

The boys quickly gave chase.

Jumping over the bush, Ichigo ran into the park. The other two were following close behind, shouting threats and warnings, "Damn brat! When I get my hands on you you'll be sorry!"

"Heheh, you'll have to catch me first, fat ass!" in his boldness, Ichigo failed to notice a sticking root from the ground until he accidentally tripped over it and fell.

The bullies quickly caught up to him and pinned him down.

"GET OFF!"

"Oh no! We're going to pay you back, brat!"

Rearing back his fist, the 'big-bones' suddenly cried out as something grabbed him harshly by his black hair and he was jerked up from the ground. His shouts and yells stilled as soon as his eyes met with his sudden assailant's and he actually wetted his pants.

Looking up to see what happened to his partner, the lanky boy quickly got off of Ichigo and prepared to run away. But just as he turned to run, he was suddenly grabbed by his throat and slammed against the closest tree. His face dropped all colors as his eyes met glaring red.

"I see you two freaks touch that boy one more time and I will make sure to break every little finger of your body." Hissed the hollow voice of the dark man and to make his point clear, he grabbed the big guy's index-finger and began bending it in impossible angles. "Is that understood?"

'Big-bones' cried out in horror as he felt his finger slightly snap while the freaked-out 'lanky' choked out sobs of forgiveness as the hold on his neck tightened even more.

The stranger, or say – two strangers – holding the boys finally let them drop to the ground and hectored, "Scram!"

Nothing but dust was left following them as the boys stormed away with tears in the eyes and scars merged on the egos.

Standing up, Ichigo held his bag close to his chest as he stared a bit frightened at the two not too clear figures gazing after the two runaway boys. Opening then his mouth to thank his helpers, Ichigo gasped and jumped away as the shadowed figures suddenly disappeared from view. "Wha-…!"

"Well…at least _that_ was interesting."

Jumping again, Ichigo spoon around and went agape as he nearly collided with the same man standing now behind him. A very familiar man at that. "…N-Na…Na-…Na-…"

Smirking down at the gapping boy, Naruto placed his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side, "You're stuttering, Ichigo. That's a rather bad habit you got going on about you."

"NARUTO!"

"There, now that's more like i-…AHH! SHIT!" Naruto lost his foothold as Ichigo suddenly tackled him down and pushed them both to the ground.

"You're back!" laughing and cheering, Ichigo squeezed Naruto into what could be compared as a close death-hug.

"_Bakayaro_! GET OFF! You're Squishing Me!"

Scratch that…Life was wonderful however!…for Ichigo at least.

..

The next day…

Lying relaxed in the hammock, Naruto hung his one leg out as he swayed himself from side to side, watching unfocused as Ichigo played ball in the backyard with his friend from karate training – Tatsuki Arisawa, the tomboy.

Under all the short periods of time he spend in Kurosaki household, Naruto learned a lot about Ichigo's life – in past and present alike.

Ichigo did not have many friends. Most of the kids usually picked on him because of his weirdness or hair color. There were only some he trusted, and along with his trust came his protection, which Ichigo strived to give to those who were in need of it.

'_He's almost like me…-,'_ bitterly thought Naruto, remembering his days back in the time. _'-…Only granted with better luxury the life offered him compared to me.'_ Ichigo did not suffer the same loneliness he did; it was more like a feel of being pushed away. Though how is that any different from Naruto's life? _'He has a family is how it's different.'_ Quickly shaking his head at the last thought, Naruto scolded himself for even thinking such an inappropriate thing. Knitting his brows, he chewed on his lip for distraction, not liking this feeling he had crawling in his gut every time something as intimate as a family was called out. He knew he was slightly jealous of Ichigo's life, but he could never take it fully into attention, …because now he had something he could call a family of his own too. Isshin and his kids were everything to him… _'Damn, that sounded really cheesy! Kusooo! When did all this ever became of my concern anyway!'_ Still sore on admitting such embarrassing things, Naruto decided to growl at the thought instead of accepting it, but never truly having the gut to deny it. _'God, I'm pathetic!'_

Kicking the ball a bit too hard, Ichigo gasped as Tatsuki missed catching it and it went flying towards distracted Naruto, though before he even initiated his yell of warning the ball was flying back at him with four times as big force. "URGH!" catching the ball with a gasp, Ichigo stumbled back from the force. "How did you do that! I didn't even see you move a finger!" he yelled, though received no answer as Naruto just seemed to sink further and further into his own world. Shrugging, Ichigo went back to the game.

'_Ichigo…'_ Now with his mind set on the boy (thanks to the ball that nearly hit him in the face), Naruto turned his eyes towards the two playing brats.

'_Ichigo.'_ There was something about that boy that made him believe he understood him; although he absolutely knew nothing about him – Ichigo still trusted him. Those deep browns of eyes told him that much.

'_Maybe that's why he sees me as someone special and clings to it. Because we have the same eyes.'_ Frowning at that thought, which even after so long still hadn't left his mind, Naruto shook his head to disrupt all bothersome ideas. _'Still. No matter how many similarities we might share, we're not the same. We can never be. He can never be like me. …a demon like me…'_

A glass of bubbling yellow liquid was suddenly pushed in front of Naruto's face and he rolled his eyes up to stare at smiling Isshin.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Taking the offered glass, Naruto cockily replied, "Even ten dollars won't be enough for _my_ thoughts."

Chuckling, the man smacked Naruto's feet lightly to the side and sat on the other end of the hammock. "So how's life been to ya?"

"No good. I still can't get out of this dimension." dissatisfied answered Naruto, staring at the odd liquid drawing little bubbles from the glass bottom. "What is this stuff?"

"Lemonade. What? You never tried it here? Not even in your own world?"

"Such liquids usually contained poison in my world."

"Ah…well you don't have to worry. I'm not gonna poison ya." winking at him, Isshin waved to his son in greeting.

Giving him a wary gaze, Naruto looked to the side as Ichigo came running over without a breath. "Can…can Tatsuki and I have some too?"

Smirking, Naruto gave the child his glass, "Sure, here."

Chirping gleefully, Ichigo grabbed it and gobbled half of lemonade down while offering the rest to Tatsuki as soon as she came by, and then ran back to play.

Furrowing his brow in dramatic disappointment, Naruto huffed, "Ah…so it wasn't poisoned."

Isshin looked at Naruto with a stern gaze, "Why do I have a define feeling that you just wanted to poison my son?"

"Who? Me? Now why would you think that?"

"I _wonder_."

"Heh, don't put too much thought into it. Besides, it'd be _your_ fault anyways…if something were to happen to Ichigo that is."

Punching Naruto playfully on the leg, Isshin felt relief wash over him when he heard Naruto give a chuckle; seeing that those were rare moments when he got to see the other truly let himself go lax, he could forgive Naruto for his twisted mind and laugh along.

..

Coming down the dark stairs and entering the kitchen, Naruto flicked on the lights and went to get himself a midnight snack, even though he had long since lost all taste of food, he just wanted an excuse to have something to chew on. Roaming through the cupboards, his eyes quickly caught a rather large picture frame situated at one of the top shelves. Picking it up, he glared – it was of that time when he quickly became acquainted with Isshin and was left in charge of his children (which, as weird as it all was, all happened in just a half day's period). He was in the chair with three kids all over him, sleeping peacefully, except Yuzu, who was giggling as she bounced on his leg.

'_And here I thought I broke that damn camera. Tch. The bastard must've kept the negatives.'_

Sighing, Naruto did not have the heart to take the picture out and tear it apart. Instead, he placed it back and pulled out a chocolate bar from Isshin's secret stash, he hid from his kids, and poured himself a hot cup of boiled water (the bastard still haven't given him the promised mercury, so water 'll have to do).

Plopping down on the couch in the living room, he turned on the TV and flipped through hundred channels that showed nothing but music, erotica, blank channels or some of those 24hour discovery shows. It was about 2 in the morning after all. Groaning, Naruto stopped at about the sixtieth channel that blared music and dropped the remote onto the table. Pulling his legs up, he brought his hot water close and drank it, silently thinking to himself about a particular child, who but not a few seconds after disrupted his thoughts by silently sneaking down the stairs. Smirking, Naruto shook his head and placed his cup away, patiently waiting the moment to come when Ichigo will attack.

'_I got him now!'_ congratulating his stealthiness, Ichigo silently crept behind the couch Naruto was sitting in and pounced.

"Gotcha!" yelling in triumph, Ichigo was widely shocked when the Naruto he jumped on suddenly slipped pass his fingers like thin dust and dissolved in air. "HUH! What a…AHH!"

"Better luck next time, child." said Naruto, sitting next to Ichigo who was staring at him from a strange angle: with his feet in the air and his head on the couch.

"Not Fair! How did you do that!" whining in childish protest that made Naruto laugh, Ichigo seized that moment and jumped into Naruto's lap. "Hah! What do you think of me now!" proud of his accomplishment, Ichigo leeched onto Naruto's shirt.

Shaking his head in amusement, Naruto asked instead, "Why are you still awake?"

"I wanted to spend more time with you. And who knows when will be the next time you'll disappear and come back again!" accusingly, the boy shot back in defense and to prove the point of being disappointed he puffed up his cheeks and narrowed his eyebrows in anger.

Yes, Naruto visits were always short, for he never stayed longer than three or four days. And lately those visits had greatly diminished as well. But reasons, which Ichigo did not know about, were because Naruto was basically on the run at all the time. The Reapers and Hollows were still searching for him for an unknown purpose and frankly Naruto didn't what to know it.

One time, it even became too close of a call, when the Reapers began closing in on his new 'family'. How did they find leads on him? That alone probably had something to do with Ichigo's hair. They tried to find him through a human child, who had bright hair color; so much their last encounter could provide. And Ichigo was on their list. And so, to lead them away, it all resulted in Naruto's sudden yearlong disappearance, with no connection nor to Isshin nor to the grounds of Japan.

'_What a depressing life I'm running.'_ inwardly Naruto sighed before looking down at the frowning boy. "Don't pout. Or you'll get stuck looking like that." he smiled, pocking Ichigo between his eyes and rubbing the small wrinkles away.

Not able to keep his angry face up for long, Ichigo broke into giggles and batted Naruto's finger away with a huge grin.

Arching a brow at Ichgo's sudden mischievous expression, Naruto gasped when the boy suddenly pushed him into the couch with as much strength as he could master and attacked him with tickles.

"No!…Stop!…Stupid Brat…that's not fair…you know I'm ticklish…" wiggling under the child's ministration halfheartedly, Naruto couldn't suppress his laughter much longer, which in turn made Ichigo laugh even louder.

At times like these, Naruto just didn't know why he never actually tried to get away or push the child off, instead simply let himself bath in the pleasant and warm sounds the boy gave with his little giggles of happiness. And it's been so long since he heard them too… Moreover, with things that's been happening in those past days he's been absent, who knows how much longer he'll have until he'll hear them again.

..

After five months…

_It had been a rainy day…, just like that time when Ichigo had to bid farewell to the most precious person known to him – his mother. _

_And on such an analogical day…Naruto died._

Loud bolts of lightning were tearing through the sky, giving out a rather terrifying feeling of each blast.

Watching rain pour down the window, Ichigo sighed, leaning his chin on his crossed elbows. _'Where is he?'_

"It sure is a stormy night tonight, even if it is the middle of a summer." Placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, Isshin smiled as his son's saddened eyes turned to him questionably. "Don't worry. He'll come soon. He won't miss this day for life."

Smiling, Ichigo gave his dad a quick hug and ran into the kitchen.

Watching his boy run to his sisters and some of the invited friends, Isshin looked outside the window, anxiety written all over him. _'Where are you, Naruto?'_

..

Heavy drops of rain poured down on a lonesome figure hanging in the middle of a dark sky, untroubled by the threatening blast of the lightning, nor by the height it hung over the dark water below.

Staring down at a shining necklace in hand – a small sword shaped pendant made from solidified mercury, strengthened by his own chakra –, Naruto heaved out a shaky breath and brushed his eyes away from the rain pouring down on him (at least he thought it was rain) before diving down and tearing through the sky, heading straight towards the Kurosaki household.

..

Landing gently on top of the house roof, Naruto slid down towards the window and opened it. He was slightly surprised that it was unlocked and just as surprised to see a small figure sleeping under it.

Squatting down on the windowsill, Naruto peered down at the small boy. _'Ichigo.'_ The poor child must have fallen asleep while waiting for his arrival.

Jumping in, he silently closed the window and picked the boy up. Placing him under the sheets, Naruto brushed a hand over his orange tresses and smiled as the child murmured something in his sleep before stilling his breath again. "I'm sorry it took me so long, Ichigo." Looking over at the clock by the nightstand, it was showing 23:57, Naruto grinned, "Well at least I didn't miss it completely." Taking out an old, crinkled scroll from his backpack, Naruto placed it on the drawer and then pulled out a shining necklace from his pocket. Sliding it gently over Ichigo's neck, Naruto bent down and kissed the boy on the forehead. "Happy Birthday, Ichigo."

A sudden sound of something shattering startled Naruto and he quickly stood up on focus. Pulling out a kunai from his black combat boots, Naruto looked one more time at Ichigo before silently exiting the room. Clicking the doors close, Naruto crept down the stairs. A moving shadow quickly got his attention and he peered around the corner.

All he managed to see was a tip of a dirty tail before it disappeared and then he heard the sound of a window breaking. Now fully alarmed, Naruto ran into the kitchen only to see a monstrous being with long slick tail, claw long hands and feet. Its face was undistinguishable however, for it had a white mask on it…or in that case it could be called its face then.

The four meter tall hollow suddenly turned around and cried in a loud screech as soon as it spotted Naruto.

'_Shit. It's huge.'_ Quickly jumping away, Naruto dodged the being as it suddenly launched itself at him. _'I can't fight it in a house. It's gonna be a wreck!'_ evading the monster's sharp claws, Naruto rolled over to the door and forced them open, running out.

The hollow followed him, slamming head first through the exit.

As soon as the beast was in the open, Naruto jumped onto its head and stabbed the monster through its mask and into the red glowing eye. It screamed in pain and waved its tail.

Dropping the jutsu from his hand, Naruto cut his razor-sharp claws through the bothersome tail – causing half of it fall down as it was cut off. Then grabbing a tight grip on the hollow's mask, Naruto tore it out of its face along with its skin.

The beast growled in pain and dropped to the ground.

Jumping down, Naruto slammed his hands onto the ground and pushed his chakra into the dirt, watching as deep roots quickly forced themselves out and tied all over the hollow, squeezing it into tight grasp and forcing deep under the ground.

Just as that was done, a loud terrified scream from the house shook Naruto's nerves, even more so when it was followed by a loud blast that tore out half of the house's wall down. _'Oh no!'_

Jumping into the gaping hole that was once Ichigo's room, Naruto shot his eyes all around the empty room before running through the broken doors and into the hall. His eyes widened as he saw Ichigo cover in the farthest corner with two impressively big hollows looming over him.

Red clouded his vision and Naruto stormed at the creatures.

Just when he thought the monsters were going to get to him, Ichigo gasped as a clawed inhuman hand suddenly struck throughout one of the monsters' supposedly-chests before its head fall of as something sharp slashed across it.

As the first monster dropped in a bleeding mess by his feet, the second turned around and received a blade between its eyes.

Ichigo clung his shirt tight and pushed himself further into the wall, practically drilling himself into it as he saw the second monster suddenly get stabbed throughout the skull by a blade before it was pulled out with a sickening whir and slashed across the beast more than ten times, forcing blood in all directions and the divided body parts to drop down in gore.

The boy's tearstained eyes reluctantly glanced up and he gasped in joy as soon as he saw a flash of yellow hair, knowing it was Naruto, but his joy quickly changed into a deep startle of horror as soon as his eyes focused more carefully. In front of him was no longer the Naruto he remembered…in front of him was a…monster.

Its features were vicious. Those familiar whiskers Ichigo always admired were cutting in so deep that they were actually bleeding. Teeth and fangs were much sharper and longer; its strange ears were pointing up in aggression; eyes were entirely bleeding red; its claws and hands were as sharp as the bones visible sticking near the skin; its hair was long and wild, getting almost overpowered by red color. And it had black sharp wings sticking from its back along with five thin long tails flicking themselves by the creature's feet, where sharp half cut arrow blades at their tips could be seen shimmering.

Terror overwhelmed Ichigo's whole body and he felt his voice get lost as the being's empty eyes looked down on him with that endearing bloodlust.

Those weren't the eyes he loved and cherished. They were nothing but dark holes, just like before… It was all the same, just like that time when his mother died. …the same monstrous eyes.

Turning his eyes down at Ichigo, Naruto gave out a calm exhale and subdued his rage, glad to see him unharmed and ok. Smiling slightly, he extended his hand forward, wanting nothing more than to reach for the boy and take him into his arms and hush him down. But his movements froze when he saw Ichigo's eyes welled up with deep fear and horror.

Confused and worried, Naruto opened his mouth to ask what was wrong and why Ichigo was looking at him like that, but stopped as he finally saw his answer reflecting on his outstretched hand. A gasp left his mouth and he took a sharp step back. _'No…'_ He forgot about the jutsu. Looking down on himself, Naruto felt his barriers crumble; he was under halfway influence of his demonic power. _'No… He wasn't supposed to see this.'_ On impulse his eyes changed back to blue and his dark charka slowly retreated away to reveal his middle form that can only be described as something between death, life and superstition.

Looking back at the shaking boy, Naruto tried to approach him, "Ichigo. I can expl-…"

"No!…Don't!…" yelled Ichigo, clenching his eyes shut and ears close. "…don't touch me, don't come near me… I'm not letting you trick me…no more… …You!…You're that m-monster…"

Naruto's world crumbled right there, as sharp pieces of pain struck his soul and tore open all healed wounds. That name…that accursed name. It was like a blade slicing slowly through the chest, twisting and twisting until there was nothing left to cut.

Taking another step back, Naruto felt his breath hitch, he was torn. _'That's not how this was supposed to go… this is not…'_ biting his lip, Naruto lowered his voice. "Ichigo I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see this. I never-…"

"Go away!…GO AWAY! …" not willing to listen to manipulation he was sure the beast (no more his Naruto…just a cruel trick, an illusion) was trying to do to him, – just like before when it transformed itself in order to fool him and lure him into a trap that killed his mother –, Ichigo shook his head, covering his face behind his palms. Fear and shock in his mind clouded his reality; not listening to reason or the truth…all just to protect himself from danger.

"ICHIGO!" Back from his trip of driving Ichigo's friends back to their parents, panicked Isshin suddenly came barging into the hall and looked over the scene. Blood was all over the place, but all that was nothing as his main concern was washed away as soon as he saw that his son was safe and alive. _'Oh thank god!'_

Though dread soon joined in as his eyes caught what Ichigo was so fearfully trying to hide from and for the first time he saw Naruto's actual form. He was off the jutsu._ 'Oh no…'_ "Naruto…"

Large black/red wings were curled close behind Naruto's back with now three long tails connecting his spine and lying motionless around his slightly deformed feet that held long sharp nails sticking out of his toes and were bared with dark torn pants covering him from the lower line of his hips till his knees. The upper part of his exposed chest and abdomen showed nothing but ribs and thin waist, along with indescribable black writings covering his stomach, chest, shoulders and back. Slightly muscled upper-arms and bony thin wrists lay motionless by his side. As for his face, Naruto's hair had changed – becoming a mixture of yellow-and-red as they were held in tight long braid; his ears became oddly shaped showing two sharp points; whiskers were cutting deep into skin – far enough to see flesh; and blue shades of eyes with black slits for pupils – were full of hurt and rejection.

Unable to look the man in the face, Naruto closed his eyes before they broke into unsheathed tears. "I'm sorry Isshin. I'm very sorry." Letting his sword go, which dissolve in thin air, Naruto turned around and quickly walked away.

"Naruto!" calling after him, Isshin watched as he disappeared down the corner and out of the house.

…_Naruto?…_ the screamed out name suddenly jerked Ichigo out of his shock and he blinked. Looking all around himself, trying to find his fear, Ichigo rubbed his eyes as he saw teary blue eyes give one more glance towards him before disappearing.

"Naruto! Please don't!" yelled Isshin as he saw the other disappear.

'_Naruto. …That was Naruto? … No monster, just Naru… …B-but before…before those eyes were… why did they have to look so alike?…'_

Kneeling before his trembling child, Isshin gripped his shaking shoulders, "Ichigo…Ichigo are you alright?" Ichigo did not answer, his eyes stayed fixed on the hall he last saw Naruto go…

'…_go? …Naru's going away? …He's going… he's leaving?… …no…I don't want Naru to leave.'_ "…don't go…" Ichigo whispered, in silent hopes that Naruto could hear him, "don't go… don't leave me. Don't Leave!" as if shocked by electricity, Ichigo suddenly jumped and dashed for the stairs, ignoring his father's calls for him to come back. He wanted to see Naruto. He had to see him… he needed him.

"Naru!" he screamed, running out and into the rain. Naruto wasn't there. _'No… no, please, don't leave! Naru…you can't…'_ Griping his hair, Ichigo looked down one of the sides of the street and began running it. "NARU!"

"ICHIGO!" running out of the house, Isshin cursed, _'Damn it, where is he?'_ Before he could take another step in blind pursuit, a sudden wail made him quickly turn around and storm back into the half demolished house, _'Shit! My daughters!'_ "Karin! Yuzu!" in all this haste he completely forgot to see if his daughters were alright and safe. Running into the room, he hugged his crying girls, now only praying to himself that Naruto would be by Ichigo if anything bad were to happen. If only he could divide into two like Naruto.

..

"NARU! NARUTO!" looking from side to side, searching corner by corner, Ichigo ignored the heavy rain drops wetting his clothes up or the coldness that his bare feet felt as they paddled over the puddles.

Running into the main street, Ichigo stopped and looked around. There was no-one out, no-one to hear him and no-one to help him. All lights were faded and gone, except that one flicking streetlight around the corner. "Where are you, Naru?"

Before his pace was resumed, a sudden hiss from one of the alleys startled him and he quickly backed up, tripping over his own feet.

Looking worriedly into the dark alley in front of him, Ichigo silently called out. "N-Naru? Is…is that you?"

Another hiss was imitated from the darkness and Ichigo felt his breath clench as red eyes suddenly revealed themselves.

"Naru-to?"

Loud grumbles and threatening splashes of huge feet slamming against the wet ground was his answer as those eyes seemed to become unbelievably big by each advancing step that was made.

Frightened and scared, Ichigo began crawling back until his back met the side of a building across the street. _'N-no…'_

Red inhuman eyes shone from the depths of the alley with glee, before suddenly they closed and left everything in an unnerving silence of the rain.

Ichigo sat rooted to the wall, staring with wide eyes into the alley, fearing to even blink one.

Suddenly there was an inhuman screech and something sharp shot out of the alley, storming right towards him.

With a scream Ichigo quickly brought his hands up in defense.

A bone piercing stab rang through the streets along with gushes of slit blood that quickly dimmed under the sounds of the heavy rain and thunder.

Ichigo flinched when he felt something cold suddenly splash onto his hands and face and slowly he opened his eyes.

His heart almost stopped.

"Didn't I tell you before…that you're mother is watching over you? …protecting you? Heh…m-maybe that's how I came to be in your life, …as a protector under her secret will." _'…just like that angel of yours…'_

Naruto was in front of him. Hands spread open wide with a sharp bleeding blade, which apparently was the beast's long tail, sticking through his chest, just a centimeter from Ichigo's face.

"Naru-…"

Smiling down at him, Naruto reached out and gently brushed his claw over a tear that slipped down Ichigo's cheek mixing with little rainy drops. "Hey…no more tears child. I'm right here."

Though tears still welled up and Ichigo cried. "Naru-… I-I'm sorry-…"

"Hush… none of that now…you did nothing wrong…" swallowing down his own blood before it spilled pass his lips, Naruto looked the boy calmly in the eyes, "Please don't make me retell you everything I once said about decisions and all that destiny shit…"

Wheezing through his sobs, Ichigo shook his head, "…n-n-oo…I-I…didn't…I did not m-mean wh-when I c-call-ed y-you…"

Pulling the boy's chin up, Naruto interrupted his stammer with a simple 'shh'. "Don't talk… Right know…I'm just glad I made it in time…to give you this."

Ichigo's eyes widened as Naruto tugged on something hanging around his neck and he quickly looked down, staring at a shimmering necklace. "Wh-…"

"We had some great times together, ne? I just wish they didn't have to end as soon as they did."

Looking back at Naruto, Ichigo saw pass all unmasked features – pass the figure, pass the body changes that granted Naruto as much a frightening as a very imposing and exotic appearance –, and looked deep into the blue irises that he always liked. They were the same, showing the same sense of power, inviolability, mystery, protectiveness and dimness of kindness and caring. It was Naruto. Though different, …still Naru.

Dropping his eyes on red whiskers, Ichigo shyly reached out to touch them, but chocked on a small happy sob as Naruto entwined their fingers instead, joining his cold blood with Ichigo's warmth.

Bowing his head, Ichigo clenched Naruto's hand with his both, "Please…don't die…please, don't die…."

Smiling sadly, Naruto pressed his forehead against Ichigo's head, "It's ok. I'll always be near."

"…L-l-like mom?" hiccupped the boy, clenching Naruto's hand tighter.

"Yea…like your mom. We'll watch over yo-…Ngh…" Coughing out blood and grabbing the end of the hollow's tail, Naruto held his breath as the beast tried to pull him into the darkness with itself, but Naruto prevented the move, trying to buy as much time as he could.

"Naru!" worried Ichigo quickly looked up as Naruto hunched over, struggling to breath and struggling to keep the tail from pulling out of his body.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." breathlessly assured Naruto and looked into Ichigo glassy eyes with a small grin. "You've grown so much since I last saw you. I'm sorry that I won't be by your side anymore. But I hope…that my second gift will prevail it." recalling the scroll he left in Ichigo's room (hopefully the blast that occurred after didn't blow it too astray), Naruto hoped Ichigo will find it, especially after what he's about to do.

"S-second gift?"

"Use it wisely." was all Naruto said on the matter before suddenly becoming serious, "Ichigo… I'm sorry."

"…h-huh?" Blinking confused, Ichigo felt one of Naruto's clawed digits suddenly press against his forehead and he looked into blue depths of his best friend's eyes, who then gently whispered, "Goodbye…little protector."

The last thing Ichigo saw was a small light coming from Naruto's fingertip before he was jerked away from him by the monster's tail and swallowed by the darkness of the alley.

"…Na..ru..to…" and darkness consumed Ichigo as well, as he fell to the ground without any memory of the blond being ever coming into his life.

* * *

_:translations:  
_Bakayaro – dumbass  
Iie – no  
Aa – yes  
Maa – well, anyway

_:A/N:  
__Thanks to:_ howlingwindofthestorm, HikariNoTenshi-San, KafeiDetour, FumetsuKaji, Litlakatla, Ranger Mitsuki, ZxZ Fic Hunter, YamiPimpster, Evil E. Evil, In The Mix, fufukun & LeeLam! ;DD

_:Replies:  
_ZxZ Fic Hunter – right now, Ichigo likes Naruto as his big brother figure;)) But I can't make promises that they'll stay that way in future chps (haven't yet decided)…sorry:)

FumetsuKaji – nah…no more photos for Naruto;)) seeing as in this story he can't stand being taken into a picture. But at least they have one photo;D

HikariNoTenshi-San – well, right now, as a little boy, Ichigo looks at Naruto like his favorite hero…sort ofXD But maybe further in the story I might even make them closer, I really can't say now.  
As for Naruto's real look, I guess ya know now;D Hope ya ain't disappointed…;))


	5. Chapter 5

.V.

* * *

Seven years later…

Life had changed drastically for Ichigo. From becoming a brooding, emotionless shell of a teenager, he was now a brooding, emotionless shell of a substitute Soul Reaper. A being that battled evil spirits originally driven from human souls (known as hollows), and guided the lost souls to the afterlife realm known as Soul Society.

His sudden encounter with one of the Soul Reapers had granted him the power of a reaper for a limited amount of time, which was currently in an obscure state; with the way his powers kept increasing by each day…it was unlikely to know when it'll stop.

And right now, that same substitute Soul Reaper was driving in a car with one of the most annoying men he had ever met – Urahara Kisuke.

"Geez, Urahara, you sure picked out the right time to learn how to drive an automobile." Sitting in a backseat, the young Kurosaki stared at the dark night's sky, barely visible behind those heavy drops of rain hitting and sliding down the car's windows.

"Quiet Kurosaki! Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate on these spinning stick-thingies?"

"Those aren't spinning stick-thingies…those are wipers. And anyways, why the hell are you even staring at them, look at the damn road before you kill someone!"

"Hmm, no-one is going to be wondering around the streets at this time of night."

"Urgh, why did I even agree to come along?"

"Why, it was my very most generous offer to drive you home. Now ain't I a nice guy, or what?"

"Or_ what_'s a good question." crossing his arms, Ichigo sank sulkily deeper into his seat. "Are we there yet?"

"Be patient, Kurosaki-kun." Turing to the 'driver', Tessai Tsukabish pointed him the direction which he should take next. "Ok, now on the next cross – turn left."

Whistling merrily, Kisuke turned the wheel and entered a rather bumpy road which led them into the forest and made the car bounce around just as merrily. "Whoa…that was a bad one."

"Slow down damn it! You're gonna fracture the spring-system!"

"Please Ichigo. I've driven this badass-car through mountains and under that damn lake in the park, and _nothing_ happened-…" Suddenly there was a bright light's explosion right from the center of the sky followed by a straight beam that shot out of it.

"STOP!" Ichigo's loud scream forced Urahara's reflexes to slam down the brakes and poor Ichigo go flying forcefully from the back seat to the front.

"And that's why you should always buckle up your seats, student." Smacking Ichigo's bent ass, Urahara gave a loud laugh.

"Shut up!"

All of them quickly shut their mouths up when something forcefully fell right on top of the car's hood before rolling down and dropping in front of the bumper.

"What the Hell was that?" whispered Ichigo.

"I think it was something alive." with the same wide-eyed expression replied Urahara.

"Alive?" jumping out of the car, Ichigo carefully peeked over the incurved hood to see what was the mass that did this. His face lost a little bit of color when his eyes caught sight of an outstretched manacle strapped clawed hand lying in the muddy dirt.

"It's a person!" feeling more reassured once he saw a full human figure on further examination, Ichigo rushed over to kneel besides the lying 'human'.

Stepping out of the car with his assistant, Urahara tipped his hat up, "Who is it?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Tsk…instead of yelling you could simply turn him around and see," bending down, Kisuke carefully turned the small frame onto its back.

"How do you even know it's a male-…Ah. You're right."

The distinguished gender of the body looked quite young, perhaps eighteen or nineteen years; and even though covered by mud, they could discern bright yellow hair with light red tresses, tan skin and rather unusual looking whisker-like marks on his cheeks. The boy's strange features were all that got Ichigo pondering over; however, Kisuke and Tessai's view came from different evaluations.

Kisuke shared a secret glance with his partner, he knew very well who this 'boy' was; his unorthodox power was radiating all over the place, and it was definitely not anything they've ever encountered before. Figures Ichigo didn't sense it.

"It's him, Tessai."

"Him?" hearing the whisper, Ichigo blinked confused, "What do you mean by 'him'?"

"It doesn't matter now, Kurosaki-kun. We better get him to the lab, quick." Reaching over to pick the 'boy' up, unfortunately Tessai didn't get too far as something tall suddenly appeared right in his way and blocked it.

The three tensed as familiar white dressed figures abruptly surrounded them.

"You're in the way," grumbled a hard faced Arrancar. Rising his hand, he smacked the glass wearing shop-helper away with a brutal punch.

"Tessai!" still too preoccupied with the digestion of the happening events, Ichigo didn't see a fist landing in his face until he connected with the bole of a tree.

Kneeling besides the unconscious 'teenager', a long blond haired Arrancar picked him up and nodded to the others, "Dispose of the rest. We are done here."

"Shitty bastards! Give him back-…!" Ichigo's further shouting was quickly silenced by a grunt when he felt Urahara push his soul out of his human body.

"Go after him and retreat the boy!" he instructed, pointing towards the disappearing Arrancar. "I'll handle it here."

Nodding, Ichigo sprang from his feet and gave chase.

..

Jumping through trees, Findor Carias glanced back to see the reapers get held back just in time of his escape. "Sate…it's time to report our success." Looking down at his burden, the slim Arrancar smirked in approval at showing claws and the slight change of hair color.

"Gestuga Tenshō!" Startled by the abrupt shout, Findor quickly skid in the middle of the air before jumping a safe distance back as a flash of black and red nearly struck him down.

"Tch, they can't do anything right," blaming his comrades for the appearance of the unnoticed reaper, the blond Arrancar moved in time to dodge a large blade as it came down on him.

Missing him by bare inches, Ichigo quickly kicked from the ground and jumped after him. Summoning his next attack, he shot it before swiftly disappearing and reappearing behind the Arrancar who expectedly dodged the shot but unfortunately gave Ichigo an opening. Seizing the moment, Ichigo slashed his Zanpakutō right through the blond Arrancar's arm, cutting it halfway off.

'_Shit'_ forced to let go his burden, Findor quickly moved out of the reaper's way as he attacked him again. Drawing his sword out, Findor cursed when their blades clashed and he was suddenly kicked into the stomach – forcing him away.

Taking the chance, Ichigo dived after the falling 'boy' and caught his hand before he met the ground. Gently lowering him down, he stood as a protective shield above him.

"Move, Reaper. And I might even consider letting you live." warned the Arrancar as he landed in front of Ichigo.

Ignoring the threat, Ichigo asked instead, "What business do you have with this boy?"

"None of _your_ business! Now, step aside before I cut you down."

"Hm! Just try it!" glared Ichigo, bringing his weapon up.

"Cheeky brat. You're dead!" sneering out, Findor charged as did the reaper.

Exchanging blows after blows, hits after hits, they quickly found themselves off the ground and high in the air.

Skidding to the side, Ichigo gasped for breath. He was running short on openings against the persistent Arrancar, which really seemed to want to get that blond boy.

"Give up, Soul Reaper! You can't beat me!"

"Heh… then I guess I'll just have to _kill_ you."

"Stop messing with me!" screamed Findor and with a yell he brought his Zanpakutō up; though before the command met its master, the blond Arrancar gasped as a firm hand suddenly landed on his shoulder.

Also startled by the unexpected appearance, Ichigo clenched his teeth and gripped his blade in both hands, readying himself for anything.

"That would be enough, Findore." said Gin Ichimaru, that mocking smile never leaving his lips. "Let us head back."

"Nani!" confused as to why they were to retreat so suddenly, Findor turned to argue, "But the dem-…"

"Those are the orders." Leaving no room for arguments, Gin opened the Garganta leading to Hueco Mundo. "Let's go."

"Datte…"

"Mou ii yo." Taking a moment to look at the unconscious demon below them, Gin's sinister smile wavered a bit before it landed on Ichigo and he smirked again. "Ikuzo, Findore."

Watching the ex-captain disappear through the black hole, the disappointed Arrancar shot one last glare at confused Ichigo before following. "Che, and we were so close this time too."

"What the hell was all that about?" wondering to himself what just happened and what was that look Gin gave him, Ichigo landed back down just as Urahara came by.

"Did you manage to take down the others?" quickly questioned Ichigo.

"Iie. They suddenly retreated." nonchalantly replied Kisuke and knelt next to the dirtied blond, checking if he was breathing.

"Why were they after him anyways?" Staring down at the source of all this commotion, Ichigo glanced accusingly at the shopkeeper. "…This doesn't have anything to do with your previous 'it's him', does it?"

Grinning toothily, Urahara shrugged, "Who knows…maybe it does. Anyways, help me get him back to the car."

Rolling his eyes at the annoyance that was that man, Ichigo decided to pry for answers later and picked the lightweight 'boy' up.

..

Loud familiar beeping sounds of monitors disturbed the blond from his sleep as they slowly began awakening his mind. Lidding his azure eyes open, he blinked at the first notion to meet him, which was the unfamiliar warmth that definitely did not meet the cold characteristics of Hueco Mundo – a Hollow World that came to be his 'home' of seven years; spent in restricted confines, harsh membership and unyielding torture.

Proclaimed dead to the Soul Society for seven years, Naruto, the case of a vagrant demon, had finally been closed. Never to be spoken of again in the amounts of Soul Society.

It was considered to be that one faithful day when his life had been taken away by a monstrous hollow. Naruto's disappearance from the face of the earth inferred the Soul Reapers into believing that as a living being he was devoured by the hollow, never realizing that his disappearance had taken a different turn in a different place. He was taken to Hueco Mundo.

_Naruto did die. As far as his memory could tell – it was for the fourth time during his entire life. _

_There was no such thing as true immortality, and even _if_, it still could never come without a price. And Naruto had paid his by signing the merge with the Nine Tailed demon fox. His ability of survival was the next phenomena to immortality. But like anything else, it had its limits as well, and his was: nine lives for nine deaths._

_Even though known as immortal for most of creatures, Naruto was still capable of dying. _

_In order to overcome his deaths, he accepted the tails. This time, it was the fourth tail. Perhaps it'll be only a matter of time until he gains all nine tails… And his medium will become that of a completed demon, which knows no heart, no humanity. That was the deal he made with the Tailed beast – he'll strive to live as long as he can, until he becomes Kyuubi itself._

A year, or had it been two, before his supposed 'death' in Karakura, was the time Naruto first encountered _him_ – Aizen – the so called lord of all hollows. The man had told Naruto that he'd been searching for him from the very time he came to this accursed world; craving to see that power he was hiding and persuade him to join his ranks. Though despite the efforts it took, Naruto was not yielding to the man's wishes.

'_Has it really been this long already?'_

A few months that past after their first encounter and Naruto's unswerving refusal to the man's proposal, quickly led to force. Not one to take 'no' for an answer, Aizen was in furry and had sent numerous of dead souls to take Naruto forcibly. By each day, Aizen's minions were increasing; but no matter the shapes, sizes and power of his hollows, Aizen was met with countless numbers of failures, slowly losing all measures that could bend the demon to his will. Physical force was never enough to break him…

…That is, until he finally found it; a weakness that had finally made Naruto crack and bow to him.

Known for his good ways of playing a person's mind, Aizen finally succeeded to make Naruto see his way. And now, through all those seven years in which Aizen restrained him (despite the demon's still presented coldness and unyielding towards all his commands), he managed to teach Naruto when not to cross his 'lord's' borders and thus – submit.

Clenching his head, Naruto sat up and checked his surroundings. There was not much to see. The room held no windows; more or less it looked like an underground basement.

Frowning, Naruto tried to recall what the last thing he remembered was. He remembered Aizen letting him out of his 'cage' to battle against three of his Fraccion…or were they Arrancar? Either way, the reason for it was simple, he was still trying to make Naruto reveal himself, but he guessed Aizen still didn't expect him to take on the full attack from his 'minions' without fighting back or even protecting himself…

_Making Naruto bow to Aizen was one thing but to drop his jutsu and show the man his true power was something else. _

…Their 'fight' had somehow taken them to the Living World, because Arrancar proclaimed that they wanted a change of scenario…and then… _'Then I took the full shots of all their ceros. And that's it…total blackout.'_

Looking down at his hands, Naruto cursed when he saw his claws showing out. His transformation jutsu had slightly dropped, though not enough to reveal him truly.

Aizen had never succeeded in seeing him fully without it, no matter how many times he sent him unconscious, Naruto never allowed him to see his true appearance. However this time it appeared it had slightly slipped.

Doing a further examination on his arms, Naruto blinked confused. His shackles were gone, but were replaced by wires connecting him to the system. Where was he anyways? Did Aizen decide to figure him out with the help of machinery again? Hadn't he already learned from what happened last time when he tried it? Tearing the wires out of his arms, chest and stomach, Naruto pulled the covers away only to quickly replace them back down. _'Why the Hell am I naked again?'_ staring around the dark room with blazing eyes, daring the person who discarded him off his clothes to come out and be slaughtered, Naruto suddenly forgot everything about that issue when he caught an orange looking glass surrounding the space around him. _'What is that?'_

Gripping the thin sheet around himself, Naruto slipped out of the bed and cautiously approached the strange phenomena. Placing his hand over it, Naruto's breath hitched. It was unusually cold, yet it radiated the aura of warmth around him.

Hitting his knuckles over the cool glass, Naruto could feel its thick substance. Experimentally he slammed his fist against it, yet frowned when it didn't even budge. Forcing his fist down harder he felt anger rise as he couldn't break it.

"Damn it! The fuck is with this!" he yelled but it didn't even seem that any sound could get through that thick pile of glass as it bounced back. Hitting his elbow against it, Naruto cursed as the force only brought more damage on his skin than it did to the glass itself.

"Shit. Why must it always be like this?" staring at his bleeding palms, Naruto slumped over the glass and slid down to the floor. A silent thought came to mind and he wondered if he should just let his demonic power out and blow the whole place up…but then again that would be the exact thing they would want him to do, show his true form. _'…I hate this.'_

Suddenly hearing someone approaching, Naruto turned his neck to the side and waited for Aizen or one of his 'pets' to show themselves into the light. That orange substance that was around him was probably the only given light in this dark area he was placed in; like a glowing cricket in the space of nothingness.

As soon as a human foot stepped into the phenomena's outer lights, Naruto gripped the sheet closer around himself and slid away from the glass, wary to think what kind of 'magic' would be used on him next if he stood too close to the man he thought was Aizen.

..

Ever since the encounter with the Arrancar, Ichigo just couldn't get the thought of the blond away from his mind. For an absurd reason he was unintentionally willing to keep close to him; to know him, or get to know him. He wanted to ask so many question to him, even though he didn't know why and what kind. He had never met the guy before, why be so interested and concerned?

All that made him feel very agitated and annoyed. And the rising anger that built up in him when he didn't get any answers nor from Kisuke nor from Tessai nearly made him blow up. So to stop himself from losing it completely, he decided to do what he did best – go and find everything out the hard way.

So now, while everyone else was at peace and rest or in Urahara's case: busy with making up some crap, he stole Urahara shop's adjourned room's key and stepped into the darkness that hid the blond enigma. Closing the doors behind himself, Ichigo silently crept downstairs until he saw what he's been looking for balled near the barrier glass.

..

Staring up at the figure slowly revealing itself before the light, Naruto couldn't hold in his shock as soon as he saw the person in front of him.

'_Ichigo'_

Looking down at the blond, who looked no older than himself, Ichigo couldn't exactly place the expression he was receiving. It was as if the other saw something in him that brought back distinctive unclearness of memories. _'Have I met him before?'_ he wondered to himself, tensing slightly when the blond being rose to his feet and approached the glass.

'_Why's he here? What's he doing here? Am I no longer where Aizen is?'_ question after question filled Naruto's mind while his feet subconsciously took him closer to the barrier safely separating him from the boy. _'No…no longer a boy. A young man…but still just a child in my eyes.'_ Outstretching his hand forward, Naruto placed it against the glass; staring deeply into Ichigo's vivid chestnut eyes, taking in all matured feature of the child he remembered once being smaller than him, not the tall man standing before him now. _'He'd grown so much.'_ a small pang hit him when he recalled once saying those exact words before parting.

On whim, Ichigo outstretched his own hand out and placed it over the glass in front of the other's. For some odd reason, a heartwarming smile suddenly broke through the blond's features and Ichigo couldn't help but give an awkward smile himself.

Looking down Ichigo's lost yet kind eyes, Naruto spotted something glint on his neck and his eyes slightly widened when he saw his gift hanging there. _'Why are you wearing it, Ichigo? Do you still remember me?'_ troubled, Naruto curled his fingers and sharply stepped back. He didn't expect Ichigo to wear something he should have no memory of ever receiving, despite the fact that on the inside he felt very glad for it.

Startled by the action and sudden hollowness of the other, Ichigo blinked when the blond's smile faded and he began glaring at him. It was confusing as hell. One moment the blond's happy by his presence and the next he acts as if he wants him to disappear from the face of the earth. "What's wrong?" he asked, knowing that the other would be able to hear him but not the other way around (– to prevent themselves from getting manipulated, in case the demon possessed some kind of mind control, Urahara made the glass special of inner sound block, along with the seal that repressed the demon's powerful aura from spreading out and about, hiding it from anyone who might be interested).

Shaking his head, Naruto turned away and closed his eyes before they swelled up with forgotten tears. He couldn't face this child, no – a man, anymore; he was the thing of a past now… nothing more, nothing less… "Go away, Ichigo." He couldn't lead him back into his life. Ichigo must not exist to him anymore. Why else would he erase his memory!

Placing his hands over the glass, Ichigo felt his heart clench for some odd reason. What was happening to this guy? Why was he acting this strange? But most of all, why was all this affecting him-_himself_ so much?

"Go away." clenching his eyes shut tight, Naruto placed his hand over his head, trying to force all thoughts of past away. _'That brat is no more. Our bond is no more. We broke it…_I_ broke it! It does not exist. Nothing in my life must exist anymore. Nothing!'_

Opening his mouth to call for him again, Ichigo swore when the doors suddenly clicked shut and Urahara came in.

"So how is our little friend doing?" cheerful as ever, Kisuke stepped before the glass and peered at the being, which glared back.

"Why are you keeping him like this Urahara? He is not an animal." snapped Ichigo, not too sure whatever for, but he did not sympathize with the thought of the blond being in a 'cage'.

"Now-now, Ichigo. I would kindly request you to shut up and mind your own business but knowing you it's impossible to even try. So for you to stop bothering me, let me just say that this fella right here, is far more than an animal and human combined."

"What are you saying?"

"He's dangerous, is what I'm saying."

"Dangerous?" Ichigo frowned, "What do you mean?"

Sighing, Kisuke turned towards the member of the ever persistently curious Kurosaki family. "Let me put it easy for you – he is a full-blooded demon."

With widened eyes, Ichigo quickly looked towards the so called 'demon', which lowered his eyes and looked away from them; sadness flashed before the blond's eyes before it was discarded into indifference. _'Sadness? But if he's a demon, why does that fact worry him? Shouldn't demons be like, I don't know, proud of themselves, especially their kind? And just where exactly are there any traces of him being a demon anyways? He doesn't even have horns or wings on him.'_

Ichigo finally woke up from his mussing when he felt himself getting already pushed through the doors. Apparently Kisuke took advantage of his confused state and 'kindly' escorted him out. "Now if you'll excuse me Kurosaki, I have work to attend to."

"Huh? What kind of a work? Urahara!" turning around, Ichigo hissed as the doors slammed in his face and Kisuke locked him out. "Stupid Hat! You know damn well that I can break this door down if I want to!" yelled Ichigo, pounding his fist against the wooden doors.

"That I do, but I also know that you won't dare, not as long as Tessai is here~." happily sang Urahara from the other side of the doors.

"Hah! Too bad, Tessai ain't actually here now!" smirked Ichigo and prepared to break in but was stopped by a short cough and turned around to see the towering shop assistant standing behind him with glinting glasses. "Shit!"

..

As soon as he heard Ichigo get dragged away, Urahara focused fully on the demon. "By your and Ichigo's previous interaction, I believe you understand our language well?" Taking silence as a sign of approval, Kisuke lightly bowed his head, reminding himself from ancient books that demon's honored respect. Careful approach was the first thing to go through, especially if he's encountering something that was not of their world. "I deeply apologies for the inconvenience that you're forced to go through," he started by gesturing towards the room and Naruto's existing situation, "However, for the safety of myself and people around us, it had to be done. No offence. Please understand." Getting nothing but heated glares in return (at least favored over any means of loose rage), Kisuke smiled and decided to take the next step by introduce himself, "My name's Urahara Kisuke. I'm the owner of this place you're currently confined to…which is otherwise known as Urahara shop's underground." With still no response or even acknowledgment to his little introduction, Kisuke tipped his hat over his eyes and gave a mysterious smile, feeling like experimenting a little, "I believe in order for us to continue this conversation more freely, for starters, it'd be easier if you give me your name, don't you think so too? …I mean, if you have one that is, being a demon and all." The last sentence was a risky mistake, for the next thing Urahara saw was the demon's fist clash hard against the glass in front of him and actually crack it. _'Ah…Seems that demons do take pride in being named.'_ Smiling cheerfully, Urahara fought hard not to chuckle, fearing of agitating the demon more if he suddenly starts provoking him. From what he could tell, the demon had enough self restraint and control to withhold a decent conversation if treated respectfully, therefore he apologized quickly, "Please, I meant no disrespect. And to be on the honest side, I never met an actual demon before and have little knowledge of them. So my actions might be a little off sometimes, but believe me they aren't intentional." pausing, Kisuke waited until he'd receive a reaction.

Staring at the man behind the cracks of the glass, Naruto knew that the man was actually hoping he'd give him his name and inwardly gave a cold laugh. _'Sure, why not?'_ Placing his bared claw against the glass, Naruto carved a name on it, making Urahara cringle some.

'Kyuubi' was what he wrote for the man to read.

Feeling in accomplishment, Urahara let out a steady breath, vaguely remembering the name from somewhere, maybe a book – though was it ancient history or a myth he did not recall…maybe both.

Pulling his hand back, Naruto stepped a bit back, giving the man space and assurance that he won't try and finish the job by breaking the glass completely, which he apparently could do if he really wanted it.

"Kyuubi," tasting the name on his tongue, Kisuke gave an uneasy shudder and shook his head. "A rather peculiar name."

Huffing at him, Naruto turned his head disinterested to the side.

"Kyuubi, I am fully willing to let you out of this place and grant you a more welcoming hospitality…but before I do that there are some things I'd like to be cleared and assured of. Will you be willing to cooperate with me for a minute?"

Looking at the man from the corner of his eye, Naruto practically knew already what he was going to question him about. The past seven years in Hueco Mundo taught him much about the good sides and bad sides… too bad for them, he was not planning on joining any.

Deeming it safe to proceed, Urahara began by asking, "How long has it been since you came into this world?"

Silently wondering how the man knew he was not from their universe, Naruto left it mingle with the rest of ignored questions and carved a Roman numeral 'X'.

Frowning at the symbol, Kisuke asked, "Ten years?"

With a confirmed nod from the demon, Urahara nodded himself, _'That's about the time when Soul Society detected his first appearance.'_ and went back to questioning, "Do you know what are hollows?" receiving another nod, Kisuke continued, "Reapers?" at that he got a finger pointed at him. Chuckling slightly, he approved the gesture, "Yes, that's me. What about humans?" 'Stupid question' was what Urahara could read from Kyuubi's expression.

"Alright. You seem to be basically aware of our world. Now I'm going to pry a bit deeper. Do you know who Aizen is?"

A simple nod brought Kisuke on edge. Stepping closer to the barrier so he'd see the blond better, he said, "You encountered him before have you? I guess that would explain your disappearance seven years ago. Tell me, are you on one side with Aizen?" at that Kisuke tried hard to read the other's expression and not miss anything that could make the demon slip and give him an honest answer, alas…he could not detect anything; the demon's mask was too perfect to read or see through.

Prolonging the pause till he saw Urahara begin to slightly sweat from the pressure, Naruto let his inner self smirk and mouthed out a simple "No."

Sighing out his held breath, Kisuke straightened his posture. He read the demon's lips clearly. "I don't think you're lying. Judging by the hostility towards the notion of loyalty and the state we found you in, my guess is that you haven't come to be as fond of Aizen as he had probably hoped you to be."

"I tend to enjoy my freedom, human." snarled Naruto, not bothered whether the man read his words or not.

Urahara's eyes slightly narrowed in thought, _'But even if he says all that, he's still a demon. And demons are known to be wise and tricky, among other things. His answers are still too questionable. He might be lying about everything. However…'_ Stuffing his hands inside his robes, Kisuke grinned and took out his fan, opening it he hid his mouth behind it. "I believe that'd be enough for now. But I'm not going to let you out right away. There are a lot of precautious preparations I must make first…I hope you understand. Though before I do free you from this barrier, I'd like to have your word on a few things."

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto hoped for the man's own safety that whatever he'll ask of him won't be reason enough to kill him.

* * *

_:translations:  
_Sate – now, well  
Nani – what?  
Datte – but  
Mou ii yo – that's enough  
Ikuzo – let's go

_:A/N:  
__Thank ya very much:_ howlingwindofthestorm, YamiPimpster, SpeeDemon, Fumetsu Kaji, HikariNoTenshi-San, Selias, bostafu, The Lord And Master-Foamy & bookworm51485! :D


	6. Chapter 6

.VI.

* * *

Standing next to Urahara, Ichigo couldn't help but swallow a small lump of anxiety as Tessai approached the glass shield. The day has come when Kisuke decided to release the demon called 'Kyuubi' from its confinement and see how it'll react. Though despite the cool demeanor, not even the shopkeeper could suppress the slight tremor of fear. With the way Urahara's hand gripped his Zanpakutō, Ichigo couldn't help but feel wary as well; not every day was it when the man showed his agitation so openly.

Rising to his feet, Naruto glared at them, silently wondering whether it'd be worth it keeping still as soon as the barrier dropped or not. Skipping a look at his hands, Naruto smirked. The claws were showing out of his jutsu, giving the three men ability to see him. But what if he conceals them?

The glass disappeared and alongside it so did the demon.

"Kuso! I knew he couldn't be trusted." Urahara dropped in a state of panic. "Tessai, quick! Seal the doors!" Now having an invisible demon on the loose was really bad.

As the two men ran around the room blocking all exits, Ichigo just stood grounded as he stared at one point.

Unbeknownst to both Urahara and Tessai, Naruto was in the exact same location the entire time, not moving an inch as he concealed his hands back under the jutsu, thus hiding himself fully from the Reapers, except the staring brat before him.

Curiosity did not allow Ichigo to shout to Urahara and ask why the hell he was in such a panic when the demon had not even moved from its spot; he was too transfixed by the current state he gotten himself into. He knew he could stand against a hollow or a hundred of them more, but to stand before an actual demon… …that was something completely inexperienced and annoyingly unnerving.

Parting his lips, the demon hissed out his first words, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he felt his throat go dry. "H-how do you know my name?" he stammered, not too sure why it was suddenly hard to speak or how the demon actually knew him by his full name. Surely, Urahara couldn't have told 'im.

A small smirk formed on the demon's lips and it whispered in question, "How? Why… Don't you remember?" _'Me?'_ the last word but went unsaid in Naruto's mind.

"Remember what?"

Smirking wider before dropping it altogether, Naruto looked at Urahara, who finally realized that there was something not right. "Nothing, child. Nothing at all…"

Placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulders, Urahara stepped by his side. "Ichigo? You can see it?" he asked, trying to follow Ichigo's gaze.

Ichigo arched his eyebrow, "Of course I can. What? Can't _you_?"

"I wouldn't be asking then, would I," grumbled the shopkeeper, nodding for Tessai to calm down. "Where is it exactly?"

Snickering to himself, Naruto felt amused by the bastard shopkeeper's – whatsisface – frustration. How unfortunate was the mildly panicking man who could not see the so called demon standing only a few feet away from him.

"Same place he was when you last saw him." explained Ichigo.

"He did not move?" surprised asked Urahara.

"Wasn't that one of those agreements you forced on me? To stay and not run away?" cold voice of the demon rang through the room, making both Urahara and Tessai feel a little uneasy.

"Why did you conceal yourself?" scowled Urahara, rather disappointed by the act.

"I did not conceal myself. The child can still see me, if you haven't noticed."

Looking at Ichigo, Kisuke wondered why it was so, but soon dismissed the thought with a sigh, _'Ichigo was always an unusual kid after all.'_

Finally realizing that he's been called 'child' by the blond for the past few minutes, Ichigo flamed up, "Child? Who the hell are you calling a freakin' child! Hell with that! You yourself are probably no older than me, brat." For a moment Ichigo thought that he saw the other smile, but if it did it was probably his imagination because when he looked again the blond's eyes were narrowed heatedly.

"I would refrain from calling me a brat, if I were you, _brat_," warned Naruto taking a few steps forward, which instinctively made Ichigo want to take a few back, however he stubbornly berated himself for even thinking of doing so. He was not afraid – he told himself so.

"Demons aren't like humans, child. They don't age as you do; they deter emotions and naivety; and they never hold disrespect to the opposite kind, even if they hate it till the core." Stopping a foot away from Ichigo, Naruto glanced at Urahara, who was staring back at him (with his voice active and movements in motion, he guessed it made it easier for the man to sense his location). "Though I don't suppose it's something a _human_ would know." Naruto ignored the small voice in the far back of his mind reminding him that he was once human too and shouldn't say such things, but then again – how long ago had it been since he was one?

Ichigo flinched, he kind a forgot he was talking with a demon. "I didn't mean that as an insult."

"I didn't say I took it as one."

Hiding his embarrassment, Ichigo crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, "Whatever."

Feeling left out, Kisuke cleared his throat, "Kyuubi. Could you be so kind as to make yourself visible again? It'd be easier for us to communicate that way."

For a minute there Naruto actually forgot about the shopkeeper and his assistant. But anyways, the request was denied, "No." From experience already knowing what would happen if he dropped his jutsu, Naruto shook his head and threw a glance at the young Kurosaki, "I don't think you'd appreciate the sight. Besides, I'm not planning to let others know where I'm currently located. And I doubt you would like that much either."

"Oh? And who exactly are those 'others' we're talking about?" keenly questioned Kisuke.

Blue eyes turned to him, "As if you don't know."

"Hmm…" grinning slyly, Urahara understood the hint perfectly and opened his fan. "Alrighty then. Since you're not all too willing to cooperate and reveal yourself to us, I guess that leaves me with no other choice but to request the following. Give me your blood."

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"Urahara!" even Ichigo shouted in shock at the bold request from the crazy shopkeeper. "What kind of a question is that!"

"Whaaat! All I'm asking is a drop of blood, so I can make a formula by which it'll make it possible to see Kyuubi without him being noticed as anything other than a simple human. What's so wrong about that?"

"Only that you should've said that in the _first_ place!"

"Well I'm saying it now~…"

..

The next day…

Quite willingly, Naruto had given Urahara his blood. He was just as curious to see the man try and make a formula powerful enough to make him visible, as to see the man handle his blood by literal means, because its reaction to foreign things usually tended to have a twisted way of reacting. And Urahara himself was as close to foreign 'thing' as it could get.

"FUCK! Motherfuc-…!" another yell and flood of curses followed from Kisuke's workroom where he was still trying to blend Naruto's twisted blood.

"I believe the title's going to be one fucked up genius if he actually succeeds." ridiculed Naruto, coursing from shelf to shelf in Kisuke's kitchen. Finding anything but what he was hoping for, Naruto slammed the last shelf closed. "What kind of a blasted kitchen does not have ramen in it!" _'Even though I won't be able to actually taste it, I still want it!'_

It was hard being a demon. With the taste of actual food leaving his senses and the hunger dropping till one time a month, Naruto found it more of a mind challenging experience than actual hunger itself. He wanted to eat like he used to but he could not…not anymore at least. Normal food for him tasted like nothing more than tasteless corn.

All he did was drink and chew something just to work his gums out. Unless he could get his hands on mercury, which would be more than satisfactory for a being like himself.

"Tch. Useless." Pushing a stool away in irritation, Naruto looked up when he saw Ichigo enter with a schoolbag hanging from his shoulder.

"Hey." greeted Ichigo good naturally.

Narrowing his eyes in response, Naruto turned him his back. "Urahara's in his workroom. Just follow the sounds." He said dismissingly, hoping the brat didn't have any other reason to be here other than to see the shopkeeper.

Taken aback by the sudden harshness, Ichigo rubbed his neck uncomfortably. He didn't know what force pulled him, but right after school he suddenly found himself heading for the Urahara shop just to see the demon again. "I'm not here for Urahara," he mumbled.

"He's helper is in there as well." quickly said Naruto, making himself look busy as he dug in the refrigerator.

"I wanted to see _you_." a silent whisper left Ichigo's mouth unintentionally.

Naruto's fingers twitched and his grip tightened on the carton of milk he pulled out. "Me? Whatever for? You've already seen me yesterday." Grabbing a glass Naruto sat it on the table.

"I…" glaring at the ground, Ichigo always found it difficult to form words that he never really got used to using, even with his friends. However, now, just the mere presence of that being was enough for words to start coming out on their own. This strange pull was drawing him closer to the mysterious demon for reason he could not figure out. "I was just wondering…if you wanted to…you know, hang out?" _'Ok, now that sounded lame.'_

Looking up at him, Naruto tipped the milk carton to the side and quickly dropped his gaze back down when he heard disturbingly loud splashes of not milk but what used to be milk fell out of the carton.

"Agh! What the hell is that!" staring down at the dirtied glass and table, Ichigo crinkled his nose at the rotten smell and covered his mouth.

"Milk," curtly Naruto pointed out, reading the expired date, or say month, on the carton. _'This brings back memories.'_

"You're not actually gonna drink that, are you?"

"I was planning to," said Naruto. Ichigo wanted to gag.

"I've succeeded!" suddenly yelled Urahara bursting into the kitchen and proudly presenting what looked to be a handcuff.

Staring at the not too comfortable looking device, Naruto wondered if the crazy 'scientist' also took the liberty of installing a sort of tracking devise in it, or maybe a power sucker to boost.

"Ok, now let's see if it matches your pretty skin. Where are you, Kyuubi~?"

"Give it here!" Rolling his eyes at the overly excited man, Ichigo snatched the devise from Urahara's hands.

"Ooh? Ichigo? Surprise to see you here. Didn't you say you had some important assignment at school today?"

"I had." simply answered Ichigo.

"And?"

"_And_ nothing. I canceled it." hissed Ichigo, not really sure why he did so, but that strange nostalgic feeling he felt whenever he was near the demon made him wish to understand what was up with that. Was he missing on something?

"Hooo? Is that right?" amused eyes peeked from under the green hat. "Could the reason be a solemn somebody?"

Ichigo just sent Urahara an annoyed glare with a meaningful 'shut up' statement.

Naruto's expression darkened some at hearing that. Was Ichigo intentionally starting to seek his presence? _'Don't tell me you're starting to remember me.'_

Examining the heavy and somewhat crude devise, Ichigo looked at 'Kyuubi' with uncertainty. "You know, there's always a chance to back down. Trust me, Urahara was never known as a sane person when it came to his inventions."

"You know that I'm standing right next to you Kurosaki, right?"

Glaring Ichigo's concern away (that's the least he could do to prevent himself from softening up), Naruto brought his hand up. "I'm sure I'll live."

As soon as the click of the lock was heard, Naruto gasped and ripped his hand away from Ichgio's. Long thin needles suddenly pierced his wrist from all sides and struck under his skin.

Losing balance and dropping onto his back from the sudden shock and pain, Naruto grabbed the iron cuff and tried to rip it off, but it only rooted more into his skin.

"Kyuubi! What the hell did you do, Urahara!" yelling at passive Urahara, Ichigo demanded explanations but the shopkeeper merely waved his fan, his curious and calculating eyes never leaving the spot he now knew the demon was in.

"What I said I was going to do. Make him look like a visible human." And proven by his own point, Urahara grinned as after a few seconds 'Kyuubi' became apparent to him in his standard human form.

Holding his bleeding hand close, Naruto snapped his eyes towards Urahara.

Ichigo and the shopkeeper took a step back when they saw 'Kyuubi's' eyes flash red before dissolving back to blue.

Clenching his teeth and eyes tight, Naruto struggled to get himself under control. "What have you done to me?"

"Exactly what I said~." Wisely sang the man.

"You…you took it away."

"What did he take away? What do you mean?" lost and completely confused, Ichigo stared from narrowed Urahara's eyes to glaring 'Kyuubi's'. Both looked about ready to rip each other apart, one more so than other.

Closing his fan, Urahara explained, "I completely suppressed your reiatsu, which I believe really is the power you're using and holding onto."

"You sealed his powers?" asked Ichigo.

"Those needles imbedding your skin are keeping your power under control and at the same time produce a special substance that helps you maintain a human form. The more you'll struggle to fight against them, the more will they penetrate your skin and feed of your power. You can't take it off without losing your strength."

"You'll kill him if you let it continue."

"Oh please Ichigo. He is not a human, I'm sure he'll survive. Besides, it is all for the best of our safety. With his powers subdued, we'll have no worries of him attacking anyone."

"We never agreed to this." growled Naruto, holding his numb wrist.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I knew you wouldn't have allowed it if I asked, but it had to be done. As a precaution." Trying then to cheer the mood, the man grinned, "Either way, this way you can be sure that no Reaper or Hollow will ever find you. You can thank me now!"

"Fuck you," spitting out, Naruto stumbled out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

"Well…I guess that's better than a fist to the face."

"Shut up!" growled Ichigo and punched Kisuke into the face.

..

Frowning as the handcuff sank deeper into his skin by each time he touched it, Naruto pulled his hand under the running water and cleaned off all the blood and grime. That man had quite a talent, Naruto had to admit. _'Not bad…for an upstart.'_

"You ok?" Looking up into the mirror hanging over the sink, Naruto met eyes with concerned chestnut ones.

"Fine."

"Sorry about Urahara. He's always like that."

Shaking his head, Naruto turned the tap off and rolled his left wrist into a white towel. _'It's not like I should expect anything less.'_ "That's nothing new to me."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ichigo, not really understanding and fearing to assume too much.

Averting his eyes from the reflection, Naruto cut the towel in two and tried to tie it around the wrist. "Why are you here, Ichigo?"

A light shiver went down Ichigo's back as he heard the demon say his name. _'There it goes again, that strange feeling.'_ "You never did tell me how you know my name."

"Is that the only reason you're here?"

"No." whispered Ichigo, swallowing down a light gulp when he saw the demon's shoulders stiff and lightly bare his teeth, as if giving out a silent warning for him to leave the demon alone. Though despite the warning gestures and the obvious fact constantly reminding him that he was talking to such a dangerous creature in the first place, did not make Ichigo feel the fright he knew he should have. What he felt was more like a thrill, excitement even; which in turn made him wonder whether there was something wrong with his sanity. Or maybe there was just something connecting him to this demon. "I want to… get to know you."

Something suddenly happened, and Ichigo did not know if it was possible but the demon's features abruptly went through multiple emotions in a second's flash. And the next thing he knew, he was attacked.

Naruto's posture snapped there and he raised his hand. Red and blue chakra quickly shot out and wrapped around Ichigo's whole body.

"Wha-…" A small gasp left Ichigo's throat before he saw the demon's claw charging at him.

But as soon as Naruto was ready to strike Ichigo down, his hand halted an inch away from Ichigo's face. He made one great mistake – he looked into the younker's wide chestnut brown eyes.

Completely frozen and taken by surprise, Ichigo blinked as he watched that dangerous hand deform back to its proper state and the powerful substance release his body.

Keeping his rushing breath under control, Naruto quickly stepped away from Ichigo. _'What the hell am I doing!'_

"Kyuubi?"

Flinching slightly, Naruto placed his hand over his aching forehead. "What do you want?"

A bit lost for words and how to cope with what just happened, Ichigo wasn't sure what he wanted to say. And he most certainly wasn't sure why didn't that incident just now scare him at all? _'Am I secretly turning into a masochist?'_ For some odd reason, he somehow knew that that demon could never raise his hand against him, _'But that just doesn't make any sense! Why would I even assume something like that? What the hell's going on here?'_ Staring at 'Kyuubi' both in amazement, puzzlement and shock, Ichigo finally broke the silence, "I… I thought Urahara had suppressed your power."

Naruto's eyes snapped open, _'Is that the only thing you're going to ask me? I almost hurt you, you stupid boy. Why are you so calm over it?'_ "How can you suppress something that does not exist in your world," bitterly answered Naruto.

The thought of 'Kyuubi' outsmarting Urahara suddenly brought out an amused chuckle from Ichigo, which was not very convenient in the given situation. "Are you saying that you have some special power besides reiatsu?" he asked with a light smile which irritated the demon to no end. "That's wicked. I'd love to see the look on Urahara's face when he finds out. The man's going to implode."

The demon just stared at him, pondering the younger's mentality. _'Why are you laughing so airily? You're not even intimidated?'_

Casting his eyes then on the loosely tied white towel already soaking through with the demon's blood, Ichigo cringed, _'We better get that cleaned.'_

Naruto almost jumped five feet in the air when he felt a familiar warm touch against his skin and ripped his hand away before Ichigo fully grabbed it. "What are you doing?" he snapped.

Thinking that the demon was scared, Ichigo calmed him, "I'm not going to hurt you."

'_You know that's a real laugh. To say something like that to a demon.'_ Naruto's eyes flashed heatedly and he bared his fangs. "That's not something you say to a _killer_, boy."

"I just want to help you."

Naruto's frown deepened even more when he still could not detect any signs of fear in the young man's eyes. _'Why aren't you afraid? Even after all these years, why do you still get to me? WHY!'_

"We should get that properly bandaged up." insisted Ichigo, blind to all warning signs.

Sighing deeply through his nose, Naruto decided that it was enough. If Ichigo could not take a hint, he'll just spell it out. "I know your name from that shopkeeper."

Ichigo blinked in confusion as to why the demon suddenly started answering questions he had asked already hours ago. "Huh?"

"Your name. You wanted to know how I knew it, right? So that's that then." dropping the towel onto the floor, Naruto sidestepped the tall teen. "And as for…_hanging out_ – I don't intend to do it with you."

A small feeling on aching suddenly settled in Ichigo's gut. Was it hurt he felt when 'Kyuubi' so bluntly rejected his friendship? _'But why? It doesn't make sense. Why would I feel this pain for someone I barely know?'_

"Now if that is all you wanted, then _kindly_ stay away from me."

Walking pass the silent Kurosaki, Naruto didn't dare spare him as much as a small glance as he strode out and away.

Staring at an invisible dot in the space, Ichigo twitched when he felt the doors close and narrowed his eyes, clenching his fist. _'Why? Why!'_

Leaning against the bathroom door, Naruto swallowed a bothersome lump. _'It's still there. That persistent feeling is still present.'_ rubbing his hand over his hurting chest, Naruto flinched as his heart suddenly made a harsh throb. _'Don't. Don't wake up. It's better this way.'_ Those feelings were awakening again… feelings that he spent seven years erasing. Feelings he experienced only two times during his whole life – back when he could still be considered human and during the time he spent with the Kurosaki family.

..

Strolling along the streets of the Karakura town, Naruto kept a secure hold on his numb hand, which he covered under clothes he borrowed from that 'pajama' wearing man. Surprisingly, the shopkeeper allowed him freedom from his house, but in due course. Since he was admissibly 'human' now, there was no problem to give him some space, as Urahara had said; though Naruto still had no doubt that it was only because he had probably placed a tracker on him in that crude device of his. So much for his wishful freedom. On top of that, the fact that someone was tailing him the moment he stepped out of the shop did not go unnoticed. Sighing, Naruto stopped walking and turned around, not surprised when he saw Ichigo stopping behind him. The boy was glaring at him, which was very uncharacteristic in his presence. _'Must be something I said,'_ thought Naruto with dry humor. "Something you need?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed further. That cool attitude of the demon was starting to piss him off. "What makes you think there's something I need from _you_?"

"Just guessing." involuntarily, Naruto's lips twitched upwards and he calmly continued on his way, Ichigo not far behind.

Arching a brow, Naruto looked over his shoulder at the young-man, who quickly turned his attention elsewhere. "Why are you following me?"

"Who says I am?" angrily retorted Ichigo.

Feeling a bit amused, Naruto decided to humor himself, "I do."

"Don't think so highly of yourself. My house just happens to be in this direction."

"That so?" faking his surprise, Naruto looked around, knowing all too well that Ichigo's house was on the other side of town. "Which one is it?"

"As if I'm gonna tell you!"

Frowning lightly, Naruto tsk-ed. Of course, the boy would brood till the very end, not that it mattered to him, _'But if that is true, then why do I feel like I want to punch something?'_

"Hey Ichigo!" a sudden shout from across the street startled the two brooding men. Two young-girls and a young-man ran up to Ichigo to greet him or more likely to scold him.

"You were supposed to show up for the school project we had to work on today! Where were you?" yelled Tatsuki, waving her fist at Ichigo.

"Well, you see… I had to…" rubbing his neck, Ichigo skipped a glimpse at 'Kyuubi', only to discover him missing, "WHA? Where'd he go?"

"Huh? Where'd _who_ go?" wondered Keigo, staring about in search of something.

"Kusooo! What was the point in tailing him then?" Ichigo ranted on, making his friends feel a bit worried for him.

Looking down at them from the top of the building they were standing by, Naruto's eyes focused on one particular girl – Tatsuki. It'd be really bad if that girl saw him, since, as he remembered, she was the only real friend Ichigo ever introduced him to, and as far as he was concerned, could be the one to remember him and start questioning a few unnecessary things. _'Tch. Meddling kid.'_

Turning his attention then on the other two, Naruto looked on in curiosity as something peculiar caught his interest. It seemed that some of Ichigo's friends actually possessed very interesting abilities. _'This world is just full of surprisingly gifted people, isn't it?'_

..

Spending almost half of the entire day on the roof, Naruto yawned in boredom as another puffy cloud that reminded him of a flying chicken went by. Cloud watching sure was more troublesome than what Shikamaru had always described labor as. Setting his lips in a thin line, Naruto thought back of his past. It was already far long since he had lost all his friends…yet somehow, despite the many centuries that passed, he always kept them all in mind and well remembered. _'Maybe it's because such friends only come once a person's lifetime. And my lifetime is longer than any, which I believe is saying something.'_

"So that's where you were?" an angry yell suddenly jerked him awake.

Sighing, Naruto sat up and flexed his back, "Are you a stalker, Ichigo?"

"Stalk-… What! NO, I'M NOT A DAMN STALKER!"

"Then why are you here? Unless this is where you live and your bed is on the roof."

"No. I was just-…"

"Ichigo! Stop wasting time and come on!"

From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw a short girl - wearing one of those traditional Reaper clothes he had seen other Death God's wear - appear next to Ichigo before she jumped off to the next roof, obviously in a hurry to even spare him a glance.

"Tch. I'm coming already!" Ichigo shouted back, before turning back to the demon. "I have work to do now. But I will see you later."

Cocking his head to the side, Naruto finally took a good look at Ichigo and was surprised to see him in Reaper clothes. "You're a Shinigami?"

Bathing in the glory of succession – that being the scored reaction from the emotionless demon – Ichigo smirked and jumped out of sight.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, _'This is certainly not something I was expecting to see.'_

..

On his way back to Urahara's house, Naruto found himself thinking. How did Ichigo become a Shinigami? Had Isshin finally revealed the truth to him? Was this Urahara guy a friend of theirs then? But if so, then why during all his stay with Urahara had he not yet seen Isshin? Surely, when he was taken as their 'prisoner' or as in Urahara's words – 'a guess of limited possibilities', Isshin should've been there as well, right? Or in any case, Urahara and Ichigo should have at least informed him about their great 'catch'. And had that happened, Isshin would be seen running straight there to see him and kick his ass. After all, Ichigo was the only one from whom Naruto erased himself; and Isshin was sure to remember him. But since none of that happened, that led Naruto to guess that Ichigo did not tell his father that he was working as a Shinigami. But still… did Isshin know who Ichigo become?

Stopping in his pace, Naruto looked up as Ichigo suddenly landed in front of him.

Standing tall in his full black glorious attire, Ichigo placed his left hand against his hip and rested his impressively large blade against the right shoulder.

Naruto's eyebrows went up, was that a challenging look he was giving him? _'Well aren't we smug.'_ "Back so soon?"

Ichigo huffed and gazed to the side. "Mind if I talk to you?"

Furrowing his brows, Naruto regretted to say that he didn't mind. Because now he found some things he would like to hear an answer to as well.

..

Walking through the park, both found the atmosphere rather suffocating. None said anything for long, not until both realized that it was starting to get late and dark.

"What did you want to talk about?" finally asked Naruto.

Opening his mouth, Ichigo quickly closed it back. Now that he thought of it, there was nothing in particular that he wanted to talk to the demon about. He just found himself 'longing' for his company, no matter how awkward or twisted that was. "Well…"

Sighing, Naruto already guessed that this was going to be the outcome. "Are you looking for a death wish or something?"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at him confused, "Why do you say that?"

"Why do you keep looking for me, boy?" turning to the young-man, Naruto jammed a finger in his chest, giving Ichigo a shove. "Have I not told you to leave me alone already?"

"Hey!" smacking the demon's hand away, Ichigo retorted back, "I'm just trying to make a decent conversation with you."

"I never knew a conversation could be done without the use of words."

"Well _sorry_ for trying to make you feel comfortable around me first."

"If you want to say something then just _say_ it. I don't need you to make me feel _anything_ before that!" angrily hectored Naruto, "In case you forgot I'm a demon. And demons _don't_ feel."

"A demon, huh? Hmph! If you're such a scary demon, then why didn't you _kill_ me back at Urahara's?" suddenly snapped Ichigo.

That question completely caught Naruto off guard. "What?"

"You keep calling yourself a demon, yet you haven't done _anything_ that being a demon would even describe. If you really are what you say you are, then why did you hesitate for a _mere human_ like myself? Was it so hard to kill me?"

Naruto's hand twitched. Where did this come from all of a sudden? He knew that Ichigo could be stubborn, but this prying attitude of his was getting on his nerves. "Shut up. You know nothing."

"You're unusually patient for a demon. As far as I know, real demons don't think, they act! Isn't that right, Kyuubi?" Ichigo didn't know where this sudden daring attitude came from, but he wanted to test that demon and see how far it'll take for him to snap. He wanted proof over his own hunches, which said that this demon was not dangerous. Plus, that nagging in the back of his head - urging him to discover the demon's mind - was driving him crazy.

Naruto glared, what was the brat trying to accomplish by provoking him like that? "What is this? Are you deliberately trying to make me mad?"

"Why do you still hesitate? _Prove_ to me that you're a demon, …if you are one!"

Naruto wanted, god help him he so dearly wanted to do just that to shut him up… but damnit, how could he when every time he looked at Ichigo, he saw that stupid, annoying, cute little brat he used to protect with his own two hands?

"You have some nerve, to say something like that to me," Naruto's voice sank as he forced out his killer intent.

Ichigo gasped in shock as a wave of sickeningly terrifying wind of pressuring energy blew at him. Quickly grabbing onto his throat, he tried to will the sudden nausea away as an abrupt sickness took hold of his entire being. _'Wh…what is…that?'_

"I didn't hesitate back then," 'Kyuubi's voice faintly went by Ichigo's ears, like a sound in water, "I just didn't want the hollows to find me if I were to unleash my full power. That is _it_."

Shaking his head clear, Ichigo wasn't sure whether he really believed what 'Kyuubi' said or not, but he decided to drop the subject for now as he saw the demon start walking again. However, one word still lingered in Ichigo's mind as he rid the unpleasant shudders of and followed him, _'Liar'_.

Silenced dropped on them again as the two remained walking side by side. Only on occasion did one look at the other.

Glancing at Ichigo from the corner of his eye, Naruto scowled when he saw Ichigo doing the same thing. _'Why are you so difficult?'_ unfortunately, none of the two knew that the question was mutual. Such situation would be laughable had it been any other time and place.

Stopping before the Karasu River, Naruto gazed at the calm water reflecting the night's dark sky. The silent water and the slight breeze, which made the grass brush against his feet, seemed like an incongruous sight to Naruto. _'So peaceful. It feels just like the calm before the storm.'_ Skipping a glimpse at the tall 'brat' standing next to him, Naruto's eyelids lowered when he looked over the huge blade wrapped in bandages and sitting on Ichigo's back. The style made him laugh some, for it reminded him of a particular person back in the days. _'I wonder if that blade is just as sharp as Samehada.'_ "How did you become a Shinigami, child?"

Surprised that the other actually broke the silence first, Ichigo smirked, "Oh? Suddenly you're talking to me?"

Huffing, Naruto turned to stare back at the river.

Already predicting that he wasn't going to be given a clear reply, Ichigo didn't mind explaining the demon about himself, though a small part of him did remind him that that was just an excuse to keep himself in the demon's company a bit longer, _'Yeah well, whatever. I already came to conclusion that I'm a little mental in the given situation. No use thinking over any other excuses.'_ "Can't say that it was a planned occasion," answered Ichigo, "But it sure was an interesting accident."

'_Accident?'_ looking at him from the side, Naruto could only stay silent as he listened Ichigo tell him the tale of how he came to be what he was now.

..

After hearing out only half of Ichigo's historical review he did not know of, Naruto couldn't say that he wasn't proud, even though he had no right to be the judge of that. Ichigo had come far, but not yet far enough. The fact that Ichigo was actually just a Substitute of a Reaper surprised and troubled Naruto at the same time, just as much as those many familiar aliases Ichigo mentioned during his talk.

Ichigo didn't know what possessed him, but he suddenly found himself talking and talking without even stopping. For a split second he could feel like a child again, who's excitedly telling something to his parent. But that demon was not even as close to him as a friend… so why was he so greedily opening up to him and telling him everything that he went through in his life? _'I had doubts before but I guess I'm sure now – there really is something wrong with my head.'_

Smiling slightly, Naruto looked away from the younker. It amused Naruto that Ichigo could not stop talking. It was as if years' worth of information had finally reached its top and had been pricked and was spilling. Absorbing his ex-charge, Naruto set his mouth in a thin line as he saw Ichigo give a slight smile while he continued on talking about his 'adventures'. Naruto was more than sure it was not normal for him to smile like this; those small lines between his eyes showed that through years a scowl became a permanent mark on the boy's face. And besides that, Naruto knew that Ichigo didn't have many friends to whom he liked to go to and brag about all his achievements; and further than that he was not a show off, unlike Naruto once used to be. Laughing to himself at the memory, Naruto dismissed all thoughts of the past when he heard Ichigo's phone ring.

Checking who was calling, Ichigo sighed disappointedly. "It's Urahara. He's looking for us." Not bothering to answer, Ichigo rang off.

"It's about time." Standing back to his feet, Naruto brushed his pants clean. In truth, he felt a small part of disappointment fall on him as well, but promptly stomped on it.

Ichigo's cheeks slightly puffed out, "Hm. Now don't tell me that this was so bad." he said, gesturing to their spent time together.

"Sitting my ass off for three hours while listening to your absentminded blabbering… Yes, I find it a _very pleasant_ experience, Ichigo."

"At least I talk, not sit and pretend to look like a dead possum."

A vein snapped and Naruto turned to Ichigo. Equal glares were shot from both sides.

'_Stupid boy, why don't you just disappear!'_

'_Damn demon, show some emotion already!'_

'_When did you become so brash, Ichigo?'_ the change in characteristic both annoyed and amused Naruto. Ichigo was no longer the same little brat as he used to be. He was bolder, more arrogant, and yet… – smiling to himself, Naruto shook his head – …deeply down, Ichigo was still like himself.

Coming to stand in front of the boy, Naruto's glare slowly lessened and he outstretched his hand as a gesture to help him up. Ichigo smiled. It may be just a little, but Ichigo could tell, the demon was slowly starting to warm up to him.

Grabbing 'Kyuubi's' hand, Ichigo gasped. A sudden shockwave shot through them both as something deep within their bodies abruptly awakened.

A crude laughter and a deep growl of twin voices echoed through their heads and Naruto quickly pulled his hand from Ichigo's, though in doing so he accidentally feel into the river.

"Shit!" shaking his head clear of the annoyance of his Inner Hollow's sudden outrageous burst of laughter (or has there been a growl as well?), Ichigo quickly approached the side of the river, searching for the blond, "Kyuubi?"

Coming back to the surface, Naruto coughed. _'What the hell was that?'_ He could recognize that vicious growl anywhere, but that crude laughter… that was definitely not the Nine-Tails. Placing his hands on water, Naruto easily stood on it, not noticing Ichigo's eyes watching him and widening in process.

"Holy Cow! How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" drained, irritated and wet, Naruto went back to the bank.

"I didn't know you could walk on water." gapped the younker.

"Yeah? And I didn't know you could fly," Naruto countered, squeezing his shirt out of extra drops. _'That laughter… it was definitely not from Kyuubi. It came from within Ichigo.' _Turning to the teen, Naruto closely absorbed him, his voice unsettled as he spoke, "Tell me what is that thing inside of you?"

The straightforward question had totally blown Ichigo out of his posture, "What?" _'That thing inside me? Could it be that he actually saw Zangetsu? …Or did he see the other one?'_

"Th-that thing? Sorry… I'm not sure what you're talking about," Ichigo didn't know if it was safe to tell 'Kyuubi' of his Inner World yet, so he played ignorant.

Naruto was disturbed. He could feel its foreign power coming from within Ichigo. Ichigo never had anything as foul or evil in him before, so how did he get 'infected' by something like that? And when? That thing in him, it had already 'sprawled'… and was something he could vaguely compare to a resident within himself. The resident from which he hadn't heard anything for over thousand years now…until this day. Well whatever his caged demon had been doing all the time he left him within silence, it seemed to be finally awakened, by the being inside of Ichigo. And Naruto could tell that his demon did not like Ichigo's at all.

"Don't play dumb with me, child." warned Naruto, "How did you get something so unruled inside of you? Is it a hollow?"

Ichigo felt tongue-tied. How did 'Kyuubi' find out of his Inner Hollow? But now that he thought about it, he remembered when he touched 'Kyuubi's' hand, he felt a sudden jerk and his Hollow's quick reaction to it. And that vicious inhuman grow that accompanied his Hollow's insane laughter was definitely not anyone or anything from his Inner World. It came from 'Kyuubi'. Ichigo gasped; did that mean that Kyuubi had something similar within him too? Was he then a Vizard like him? _'Or maybe it's something that comes with demons and their abilities?'_ Too much thinking and the overflowing confusion was beginning to give Ichigo a headache.

"_Didn't ya know…you've met him before."_

Ichigo's eyes widened at the familiar voice. What was his Hollow saying?

A small snigger was his answer.

Blinking, Ichigo startled in surprise as he suddenly found himself in his Inner World. 'What am I doing here?'

"_You don't remember him do you…_King_?"_

'Shirosaki?'

"_Ya hav' forgotten."_

Looking around in search for the owner of that liquid voice echoing through the buildings, Ichigo flinched as a harsh pain suddenly hit his head.

"_How long has it been again? Let's revise. Five? Six? Seven years now?"_

'What are you talking about, Shirosaki?'

"_He sure played ya for a fool ye are, King."_

'Enough! Stop talking shit and tell me what you know!'

"_Ahh…you'd like that, wouldn't you?"_ smirking in glee, the white Ichigo lookalike finally appeared behind kneeling Ichigo's back and leaned in to whisper in his ear. _"Meaningless memories are easily forgotten, yet not significant ones. Not unless they are forcefully suppressed or ripped out." _

'Memories?' looking behind himself, Ichigo scowled when he saw no one there. 'Shirosaki!'

A snigger greeted him.

'Tell me! What memories?' ordered Ichigo.

The Hollow smirked.

Outside the mindscape, Naruto stared at Ichigo's kneeling form. He was shivering in what could have been interpreted as cold had the air not been warm. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't respond.

"Hey, kid!"

No answered. Ichigo didn't even seem to hear him anymore. _'What's going on in that mind of yours, boy?'_

Back within Ichigo's Inner World, his Hollow bathed in amusement. His poor confused King was funny when he had no clue of what was happening. _"Not long ago, I found an interesting section within yer mind."_ Tapping a finger against Ichigo's forehead, the Hollow crouched before his King. _"Do ya want to know what it held? Do you want to know what kind of memories it hid? What secretsss?"_

'Yes. Yes!' clenching his head, Ichigo began shouting words out over the pain he felt.

"_Alright then. Since ya asked so nic-…"_ Shirosaki gasped as he was suddenly engulfed in pitch darkness. He was alone and his King was gone. _"What the… The fuck's goin' on?"_

"Usse, Horō!"

Shocked by the sudden intruding voice which belonged to neither his King nor Zangetsu, Shirosaki turned around. His eyes widened as he saw red demonic ones staring back at him.

Pulling his hand back from Ichigo's head, Naruto absorbed as Kyuubi's power lingered between him and Ichigo before retreating back in his palm. _'This inner self of yours is becoming a troublesome adversary. I never would have thought that such a thing could exist in you, Ichigo. Let alone be able to dig out memories that were supposed to be erased.'_ "Che, mendoukusai." _'So far Kyuubi managed to handle that Inner Hollow of yours and seal it behind a barrier; however the problem is that it won't hold for long. And that troublesome Hollow will be sure to find a way out when he regains consciousness or when someone finds him.'_

Slowly Ichigo's eyes opened and the first thing to meet him were the night's dark sky.

"You okay?"

Turning his head to the side, Ichigo blinked at kneeling 'Kyuubi' who was looking down on him. Quickly he realized that he was lying on the ground. "What happened?"

"You suddenly fell unconscious."

"I did?"

"Aa. Did something happen?"

Trying to sit up, Ichigo hissed as another set of pain shot through his head. "I don't know." trying to search his mind for any reminiscences, he frowned as he suddenly felt a strange absence in his head. Where was his Hollow when he needed him? "I think…I remember my Hollow telling me something about you." lost in confusion, Ichigo didn't realize that he accidentally admitted of having a Hollow inside of him. But 'Kyuubi' didn't seem bothered by it; right now he had something more crucial to deal with.

"What about me?"

"Memories… he said something about repressed memories…"

Naruto's expression darkened. _'What else do you remember? Tell me. I need to know.'_

"You know…it's strange." out of the blue said Ichigo.

"Hm?" _'What's strange?'_

"You are that is strange. I mean your presence is. …It is too confusing to me at times," settling his hand on the back of his orange hair, Ichigo massaged his scalp where it hurt. "I don't know why but I feel this untied connection we have between one another. Yes, I know we met just a few days ago and it sounds crazy, but I can't get this nagging out of my head. And what my Hollow just said…"

"_You've met him before, King," _the echo of Shirosaki's words, was still fresh.

Falling silent, Ichigo didn't see 'Kyuubi's' eyes flash under different colors.

"You're confusing me," admitted Ichigo, looking at 'Kyuubi'. "Tell me…are you purposely doing something to me?"

"Doing something to you?"

"I don't understand this, Kyuubi. This feeling… it tells me there's something between us. And I'm just wondering if you're doing something to my mind that's driving me insane?"

"Ah. You think I'm telepathically screwing with your brain?" amused asked Naruto, although on the inside there was nothing amusing to him. Ichigo's memories were triggered.

After a little while Ichigo nodded.

Without batting an eye, Naruto leant closer to peer into Ichigo's lost eyes. "Then let me help you clear this confusion out." he said, and before Ichigo could talk back, Naruto placed two fingers atop of Ichigo's forehead. The younger's eyes roll into the back of his head and he fell down unconscious.

'_It's been seven years after all. I shouldn't be surprised that the jutsu is losing its strength. But still…'_ the image of yellow eyes standing out in black sclera flashed before Naruto's eyes.

Looking down at the lying teen, Naruto smiled, "This is rather nostalgic, isn't it?" he thought aloud, remembering that day when he had to erase himself from Ichigo's memory; which obviously wasn't fully successful. Right now, he had no choice but to perform a similar activity – repress Ichigo's awakening memory of their shared past. Had he held back any longer, Ichigo might have remembered everything about him. Unfortunately, he could not risk another try at erasing Ichigo's memories without fear of damaging the young-man's mind.

'_In any case, right now this should be enough to hold those memories back. That is…until the Hollow awakens again.' _Ignoring the inner growls of his disgruntled demon, Naruto took Ichigo's hands and teleported them back to Urahara's shop.

* * *

_:Translations:  
_Usse – 'Shut up'  
Horō – Hollow  
mendoukusai – tiresome

_:A/N:  
__A Big Thanks to:_ Ice Cold Steel, Orannis4, howlingwindofthestorm, FlyingArtist, tragicmat1, HikariNoTenshi-San, GenoBeast, kenegi, Hidden in White Light, Nycel, ZxZ Fic Hunter, MangaFreak3, Apocalyptic Cake, Narue-Nara-chan, gaaralover1989, Princess of Light and Darkness, AnjoRemix, bostafu, deathgod-121, shi-no-tenshi01, Crystalzap, larathair & Ryuubi Maelstrom! ;DD


	7. Chapter 7

.VII.

* * *

Slowly regaining consciousness and blinking the blurriness away, Ichigo carefully opened his eyes and looked around. He was back at Urahara's. And as for the demon… … Suddenly remembering of the being, Ichigo quickly jumped off the bed and nearly fell down as headache hit him hard. "Shit!"

"Ah, young Kurosaki! Fancy seeing you awake!" chirped the joyous shopkeeper entering the room.

"Urahara?" Ichigo's eyes quickly searched the room. "Where's Kyuubi?"

"Hmm? He's downstairs filling his thirst and glaring at the terrified kids. Why?"

The tension in the muscles quickly disappeared and Ichigo relaxed, "No reason, really. I a… I just…" now that he thought of it, Ichigo didn't really know what he wanted to say. Frankly his thoughts and mind felt unusually empty for some reason. _'Huh?'_

Spotting Ichigo's lost look, Urahara dropped his smile and sat cross-legged next to the teen. "A little confused there I see. Tell me, did anything happen yesterday?"

"Wha-…? Yesterday?"

"Yes. Yesterday. You know – the day before today?"

"I know what yesterday is, bastard!"

"Oh good then, I thought you were becoming stupider."

"Urahara!"

"Aaanyway. Yesterday Kyuubi brought your unconscious self back here in the middle of the night. And I wanted to know – did he do something to you?"

Opening his mouth, Ichigo abruptly clicked it back close and thought, _'Yesterday? Wait… What the hell _did_ happen yesterday? And _unconscious_?'_

Urahara cocked his head in curiosity, "You seem to be taking too much effort into this, Ichigo. Do you even _remember_ what happened?"

Closing his eyes, Ichigo tried to search his fogged mind for any memories of the previous date. "Yes, I do. I think we went for a walk."

Waiting for continuation, Urahara rolled his eyes when he received none. "And?" he pried a bit impatiently.

'_And…I don't remember a damn thing!' _"And then I fell asleep!" angrily replied Ichigo and stomped out of the room, leaving the perplexed man alone.

Blinking after the sour looking teen, Urahara rubbed his chin. _'What happened between those two?'_

..

'_Damn it. Kyuubi brought me back here unconscious? Why the hell was I unconscious? What happened? What did he do? Why can't I remember?'_ entering the kitchen, Ichigo searched for the possible answer to his questions, but it wasn't there anymore. Looking at grumpy Jinta stuffing his face with cereal, he asked, "Hey brat, where's Kyuubi?"

As if hearing the name itself was a curse, Jinta jumped in his seat before glaring at Ichgo and yelling at him, "I don't know! Don't bother me!"

Ichigo's eyebrows arched up, _'What's with him?'_ Well this sure was an unusual reaction from the usually cocky brat. The redheaded boy looked as if he was sitting on a bunch of needles. That constant fidgeting and secret glances towards the exit door he gave couldn't be called as a normal behavior, which was no doubt saying something. But whatever that was for, Ichigo didn't bother to find out.

"Tsk." Preparing to look in another room, Ichigo halted when a small voice spoke.

"Are you looking for the demon?" asked Ururu.

Ichigo stiffened. These kids knew Kyuubi was a demon? What the hell was Urahara thinking spreading the word out to the blabbermouth and the shy dark-haired girl? "Aa." he nodded to her, "Do you know where he is?"

"Not really. But after he scared Jinta shitless-…"

"AHH! Shut up, Ururu!" abruptly screamed the terrified redhead, recalling how he came to poke fun on the so-called demon only to receive a scare of a lifetime when that demon entered his mind and showed him what he'd do to him if he ever spoke to him again.

"…-I saw him go out." she finished explaining.

'_That's just great. I doubt I'll be able to find him now.' _Sighing, Ichigo thanked her and headed back upstairs to grab his schoolbag and head home. Good thing it was Saturday.

..

Pacing from side to side, the disturbed fox demon growled menacingly as soon as his vessel approached him. "Why was I wakened so soon?" he asked, his eyes flicking from Naruto's eyes to his four tails that lazily flicking behind his back. Their shape that he thought would inherit the looks of his own has long since changed over the years. They resembled the tails of an actual devil more than they did those of Kyuubi's. Though none of that really mattered to the fox demon now. All he cared was the amount they presented, not the shape. And seeing four tails instead of desired eight, made him angry. It was too early for his rest to be disturbed. "I thought we had a deal."

"It wasn't I who woke you, Kyuubi." said Naruto, staring up at the huge bars of his subconsciousness. "Rest assured, I remember our deal perfectly."

Their deal was a two-sided agreement between a human and a demon. Naruto is to live eight lives to their fullest potential and in exchange, when the time comes – he's to hand himself to Kyuubi. The demon was not to be let out until the eighth time of Naruto's death, when the eighth tail would emerge. It was all too soon.

Glaring red eyes narrowed in deep slits. Kyuubi never was a forgiving being, especially when disturbed. Taking a little step back, Naruto flinched when a huge hand shot out between the steel bars and pulled him inside.

"Who did then?" the demon demanded, his huge hand squeezing Naruto whole.

Glaring at the fox, Naruto clenched the fur of the demon's fingers and rasped out, "Not a morning person I see. Let me go, fox. It wasn't me who woke you. It was a hollow."

Kyuubi's interest perked up a bit. "A hollow?" loosening his hold, Kyuubi let Naruto breathe easily.

"Still just a dark portion of Ichigo's soul," explained Naruto, "However, its growth is spreading rapidly… along with the powers of its vessel." _'And… I'm not really sure why, but it just feels more like a rising demon to me than an actual hollow.'_

Closing his eyes, Kyuubi dropped his head back and took a deep whiff of air, searching a certain scent between Naruto's lastly encountered mortals. "Your little brat-friend." A small sneer spread over Kyuubi's mouth as he remembered one specific encounter, "So…that white one. It was his spirit that woke me?"

Naruto could see Kyuubi's eyes sparkle a bit. The demon was intrigued, that much he could tell. Shouldn't be a surprise, it was a long time since Kyuubi got to meet something that would bring him so close to something as 'similarly evil' as Kyuubi himself was.

Though one thing sure did surprise Naruto. During the time he spent in Hueco Mundo he met many different ranked hollows – strong, stronger, strongest and some of them even more stronger than those, but none of them ever took as much interest in Kyuubi as Ichigo's Hollow did. It was strong enough to wake the beast up. Something others in this world had no power in doing.

Perhaps it was due to the past connection he shared with Ichigo; but then again, he never sensed that Hollow in Ichigo when he was a child. So Kyuubi couldn't have grown accustomed to it, seeing that it never existed back then.

Hm. This was becoming bizarre. There were many similarities that Ichigo and Naruto shared. Pain, bravery, protective nature, stubbornness, foolishness and now, resident demons. Snarling at the thought, Naruto opened his eyes, looking back on the road he was walking.

'_What happened? What changed him?'_ Naruto wouldn't lie, he was concerned. Ichigo wasn't supposed to have an evil spirit inside of him. He shouldn't be forced to go through such ordeal. He wasn't a carrier, he shouldn't be.

As Naruto continued walking down the streets while listening to his displeased demon's comments, he didn't really pay much attention to his surroundings. So it was a bit surprising to him when he heard someone abruptly shout out,

"O-oh… oh my Gosh! Is that…is that really you?" a girlish squeak quickly made Naruto stop dead in tracks and look out front. What met him was something he was not prepared for.

'_Oh no. Yuzu!'_

A girl whom he quickly recognized was running straight for him. _'No, no, no… this can't be! She can't possibly remember me!'_ Taking an unsure step back, hoping that maybe, by luck, he was mistaken and the girl was not actually addressing him, Naruto prepared to make a mad dash, but grunted when he felt himself bump against someone.

"Kyuubi?" a familiar voice entered Naruto's ears.

'_Ichigo?'_ Peering over his shoulder, Naruto cursed, _'Great!'_ Of course, the one person he has to bump into had to be the young Kurosaki and not some stupid person just passing by. _'Shit. These damn Kurosaki's are appearing from all sides.'_ Falling deeper and deeper in his inner musing, Naruto completely failed to carry out his escape and was now forced to face the eager girl standing in front of him.

Staring at the blond with wide sparkling mirth, the girl's eyes narrowed observantly before a wide smile appeared on her entire face. "I knew it. It really _is_ you!" clapping her hands, she yelled in joy.

Naruto was dropped in a state of panic. It's true, he never did erase himself from Yuzu, or Karin's memory for that matter; but he trusted the fact that as four year olds they'll have no clear memory of him either way… Could he have been wrong?

Swallowing a bothersome lump, Naruto cleared his voice, "Excuse me?"

"You're that guy!" said Yuzu, smiling widely, "the guy from 'Snikers' commercial. You know, _'Have nothing to eat – bite Snikers and feel the beat!'_?"

"…"

After a moment of silence Naruto's eye gave an annoyed twitched whereas Ichigo burst in laughter. Naruto didn't know anymore if he was glad at the fact that she didn't recognize him (in favor of calling him as some idiot from a food commercial) or not. If anything – it was just beyond irritating.

"How lovely," hissed Naruto through his teeth, "Though sorry little princess, I ain't that guy."

Yuzu puffed her cheeks, "But you look exactly like him. Well…except your hair… and those marks on your cheeks… Oh! And the eyes."

'_If there are so many exceptions, then where the hell do you see the damn similarities?'_ inwardly growled Naruto.

"Give it a rest, Yuzu." chuckled Ichigo, "He's not from the commercial."

Beaming at her brother, Yuzu asked, "Ichi-nii! Is this your friend?"

"Aa… I guess." rubbing his neck uncomfortably, Ichigo looked down at the demon. That was sure a lucky run into; he never expected to meet 'Kyuubi' while on his way home. "His name is Kyuubi by the way."

"Kyuu…-…bi?" Looking at the stranger once more, Yuzu frowned, "Are you suuure you're not from the Snikers' commercial?"

Naruto thought that anytime now and he'll snap. "Yes, damn it!"

"Yuzu, leave him alone," a more serious voice suddenly said, approaching them from the side.

Shifting his eyes towards a black haired tomboy with a baseball cap on her head and a ball under her armpit, Naruto had to admire how the two of them turned out. Even though known as twins, Yuzu and Karin were the exact opposites in all possible aspects. But never the less – just as special as they always were in his eyes.

Stopping next to her brother, Karin's keen eyes quickly set on Naruto. "Have we met?" she suddenly asked, a small frown forming on her forehead.

"See! Even Karin-chan says you're from 'Snikers'."

Naruto's eye gave another twitch and he grumbled out a bitter reply, "For the last time – I'm not from a damn commercial, girl. And no, I don't believe we've met before," he replied to them both.

Luckily for him, Karin and Yuzu did not have such a strong memory as Ichigo could've; back then they were still toddlers after all, who shouldn't be able to remember much…at least he hoped they haven't.

Completely ignoring his snarly tone, Yuzu giggle and grabbed Naruto's hand, giving him a violent startle.

"Well even if you're not admitting you're from the commercial, you're still niisan's friend. And any new friend of niisan is a friend of mine," pulling him along, Yuzu started directing them towards their home. "Come on, I'm about to make some dinner. You have to join."

Finally waking up from that annoyingly warm feeling he felt as Yuzu touched his arm, Naruto hastily jerked his hand back as soon as he saw a familiar area within the sight – the Kurosaki household. _'Why does this always happen'!'_

Yuzu looked at Naruto confused and a little bit hurt, as while Karin looked ready to hit him for saddening her sister.

"Oniisan?"

"I – I can't…" in panic Naruto stammered. "I have to go." without as much as a goodbye, he quickly strode away. _'Shit, I almost screwed everything up. Why must those stinking emotions betray me!'_

Although Karin and Yuzu didn't see it, Ichigo sure did – for some reason 'Kyuubi' was looking at them with fear in his eyes. Could it actually be possible?

"Kyuubi! Hey wait!" catching up with the mentally devastated blond, Ichigo matched his strides and wanted to demand what was his problem but quickly remembered the look he saw. Even now, 'Kyuubi' looked lost, which was so very unlike that demon. _'But why would he feel like that?'_ Finally annoyed with confusion and questions that won't be answered anyway, Ichigo made a guess at what was disturbing the blond, "You aren't too comfortable with such things, are you?"

"What things?"

"Simple touches, warm gestures, you know – everything that a human makes?"

Naruto shot him a glare, _'You trying to tell me that I know shit about human feelings and am just an emotional shell of a hollow?'_ biting his lip, Naruto casted his eyes back on the ground, _'Well…I guess you'll be right there.'_

"I'm here for you, you know," Ichigo tried to sound encouraging, "If there's something you'd like to know you can just ask me."

Naruto wanted to laugh, _'Since when did our roles change Ichigo?'_ Remembering the times when he was the one to usually calm the boy down whenever there was such a need, Naruto found their current situation very humorous. "I don't think such things will ever come as a necessity." a bit hostile said Naruto.

"You never know," silently Ichigo mumble back, missing a dim look reflected in blue eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Oh! By the way, there's something I wanted to ask you."

Naruto's eyes widened in disturbance, already predicting what Ichigo was going to ask.

"It's about yester-…-day?" looking to his companion, Ichigo blinked as an empty spot greeted him. A light rise of dust and light imprints in sand were the only indication of 'Kyuubi' ever being there not but seconds ago. "Damn it! You elusive bastard!"

..

After constant tries and prying, Ichigo still couldn't get a clear answer from 'Kyuubi' about that one time when he was brought back unconscious. And his Hollow was no help either, seeing that he was nowhere to be found anyway. _'Tch. This is stupid!'_

"Still trying to dig up the truth?" walking pass the young Kurosaki, Urahara set next to him at the small dining table.

"Useless. It's as if something's deliberately not letting me remember what happened," burying his face in his hands, Ichigo rested his head on the table. "And I don't know why, but I really feel that it was something very important."

Humming to himself, Kisuke exchanged looks with Tessai. When he questioned the demon about that night, he got one answer: _"I got tired of his talking and knocked him out."_ If he were to believe the demon's words, then maybe what Ichigo was feeling now was a slight case of amnesia or just a simple loss of memories; though whatever it was, Urahara didn't see it worth his troubles and simply shrugged it off.

"Hey! What's for dinner!" entering the room, Jinta and Ururu took their seats.

"You are." at the same time appearing from the shadowed corner, Naruto glared down at the freaked out boy, who at the sight of him screamed and ran away. Ururu worriedly went after him.

"Mou, wasn't that a bit rude, Kyuubi-kun~?" peering over his teacup, Urahara flashed the demon a warning look, which to his annoyance the demon ignored.

"You're children are irksome." mumbled Naruto before looking at Ichigo. The blond's eyes lightly narrowed at the agitated looking younker. Poor boy looked completely beaten and had a small pout on his lips. Literary, he'd say that Ichigo looked like a sour vegetable, or more like berry (thanks to his name). Naruto hated that look. Grabbing a glass of water sitting on the table, Naruto tipped it lightly to the side and watched as it splashed on Ichigo's orange mop. The teen's startled scream nearly gave Naruto's laughter way. At least Ichigo didn't look half dead anymore. Hiding his smirk, Naruto quickly went on his way. "I'm going to bed."

"What the? Hey!" yelling after the 'evil' demon, Ichigo sprang to his feet and ran after him. "Kyuubi! You damned bastard! Get back here!"

Ignoring the demolishing background sounds, Urahara's narrowed considerately, "Did you see that, Tessai?"

"What exactly, sir?"

"It could be my imagination, but I think that demon is not as cold towards our little Ichigo as he is with everyone else around here. Even from their very first encounter, Kyuubi acted much softer with Ichigo than he did anyone else. And why is that? At first I thought that maybe that's because Ichigo's a kid, but after seeing how Kyuubi acts around Ururu and Jinta, I dropped that theory in the trash."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Tessai.

"Why is it only around Ichigo when that demon's aura seems less ghastly? What does that kid hold that subdues that monster down?"

Petting his moustache, Tessai added his two cents, "Maybe it's the smell of evil in Kurosaki-kun. After all, Ichigo is a Vizard. And the aura of his Inner Hollow could be the one to attract Kyuubi."

"Perhaps. But I don't think that's truly the case."

"Hm?"

"Whether he's trying to hide it or not, I believe that demon strives to manipulate Ichigo. And I have a slight suspicion that it has something to do with Aizen."

"You still don't trust him?"

"He's a demon, Tessai. How can I trust something I have no knowledge of? As far as I'm concerned, Kyuubi could've been deliberately brought to us as an infiltrator. He could get Ichigo's trust and then use it against us. Aizen held that demon within his grounds for seven years. Don't you suppose that'd be enough to tame a creature and teach it to obey its master?"

A small drop of sweat glided down Tessai's temple. "If that is so, sir, then what are we going to do?"

"Nothing we can do now. We'll just have to keep an eye on him. And Ichigo too for that matter. Luckily, we have that demon's powers suppressed and we also know where he's heading whenever he's out."

"Shouldn't we warn Kurosaki-kun?"

"Iie. That could blow the cover. Let's just analyze his actions a bit more before we act."

..

Three weeks later…

Ichigo was glad. Summer vacation was quickly approaching; just a week now and the exams will be over.

"Yo, Ichigo!" slugging his arms around Ichigo, Keigo got only a quick chance to hug him before he was kicked away. "Oww, why are you so mean to me?"

"Stop randomly jumping me and squealing in my ear and I'll try not to be."

"That's true, you're attitude is too much to bear, Keigo-kun."

"Mizuiro, not you too!"

Bidding his arguing friends a silent goodbye, Ichigo made his way home. Upon entering his house he was greeted by a sweet smell of rise and meat from the kitchen and a random attack from his father.

"Slacking off, are you? You should have predicted that, my son! Now what is so important that's distracting you from my covetously amazing attack?"

"Urgh! Shut up!" growled Ichigo as he jumped back to his feet and kicked his father in the chin, "Man! Of all the fathers in the world, why am I stuck with you?"

"Oh you wound me so. Now why don't you come here and give me a comforting hug?"

"Oh I'll give you something alright!"

"OW! NO! Not the nose!"

"Niisan! Tousan! Dinner!"

After punching and kicking his stupidly energetic father a few more times, Ichigo joined his sisters at the dining table.

"How was your day at school, nii-san?"

"Same as always. Boring and tiresome."

"Can't agree more." sighed Karin. "I can't wait for holidays. A sports camp outside town just a month away sounds very appealing."

Nodding, Yuzu's eyes sparkled as she suddenly remembered something. "Niisan. How's that new friend of yours doing? Haven't seen him around for a while." still fresh in remembering that one encounter, Yuzu wondered how 'Kyuubi' was doing.

"Friend?" crawling into his seat, bruised Isshin joined his family. "Hoo, you made a new friend and didn't tell me? Why are you so cold to your daddy?"

Trying to ignore his weeping, attention craving father, Ichigo answered a little under his breath, "Kyuubi's been…busy, Yuzu."

"You should ask him to come over for a visit sometime. I'll be sure to make the most wonderful dinner for him. I feel kind a bad. Last time he was so cold and distant…" lowering her eyes, Yuzu bit her lip. "I think I might have hurt his feelings or something."

"You only met him once, and you're this worried?"

"I know. But I can't help it. He…" cupping a hand over her mouth, Yuzu silently whispered, as if believing that saying her next words out loud would be wrong, "…for some reason he makes me feel strangely nostalgic."

Isshin's hand stopped midair and he silently placed the food down, listening carefully to what his kids were talking about.

Giving her a rare smile, Ichigo shook his head. "Don't worry about him, Yuzu. He's just not…used to the whole family and friendship gathering thing. So is the reason for his attitude."

Yuzu gasped, "Does-does that mean he has no parents…or relatives?"

Ichigo frowned. He didn't really know if demons had families. Then again, the thought of a happy demonic family gathering around a table for a feast – most likely some poor human – gave him chills. But now that he thought about it, he never saw Kyuubi eating anything too.

"Niisan? Niisan!"

"Hm? Sorry, what was that?"

"Mou…you were lost in your thoughts again. You shouldn't space out so much." pouted Yuzu.

"I too think you should invite that weird friend of yours over, niisan," said Karin, backing Yuzu's previous proposal up. Not that she cared much, but for an unspecified reason she couldn't help but also want to see that guy. Yuzu was right – there was that strange nostalgia around him that just didn't make sense. Maybe if she saw him once more she'd understand why it was so. "A little social gathering might do him good. Seriously, that guy's as stiff as a boulder… almost like you."

"I'm not stiff!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Now what are my lovely kids talking about? Again you're leaving your daddy behind!"

Rolling their eyes, the three siblings continued on eating under the sound of their father's fake cry.

..

A week later…

Finally, the summer came and Ichigo could breathe a sigh of grand relief. Those bothersome exams were finally over and he could freely relax… at least for a while.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Oh, hey Orihime…and Rukia?" looking at the two girls, Ichigo wondered what was up with that tremendous grin they both shared. "What you guys up to?"

"Beach!"

"Huh?"

"Everyone's going. Even captain Hitsugaya and Zaraki." said Rukia.

"H-huh? Z-Zaraki?" not too happy to hear that name, Ichigo cringed. "Wait. _He_…is going to come to the _beach_?"

"Un. Kurosaki-kun, you have to come too. We're celebrating the beginning of summer." bouncing on her feet, said Orihime.

"Even _Kenpachi_ is celebrating with us?" still not able to connect those words together, Ichigo stared at them stunned. "No way."

Dismissing Ichigo dumbfound look away, Rukia said, "Think what you want. The point is that we're gathering. What's so bad about a little time of relaxation in the real world?"

"Uuuh… yeah… but seriously… is _everyone_ coming?"

"Most of everyone." said Rukia, "Actually it was Rangiku who started it all. She initiated the idea, Yumichika supported it, which in turn made Ikkaku do the same along with Yachiru, who on her part forced Kenpachi and Byakuya to tag along, who said they'll go only if there were other captains… Aaand so on and so forth – we now have nearly every division heading for the beach."

"A-ha." staring at them for another minute, Ichigo still tried to make himself believe that that could actually happen.

"So? You coming or not?"

"Aa. Sounds fun. I'll go." appearing behind Ichigo, Chad gave a firm nod. Ishida by his side just fixed his glasses and looked expectedly at the young Kurosaki.

"Well I…um…"

"Come on, Ichigo. It'll be fun." slugging an arm over Ichigo's shoulders, Renji gave him one of his creepily huge grins.

Sighing, Ichigo slumped his shoulders; he didn't really plan to go to the beach on this day. He was just planning on heading to Urahara's and dragging Kyuubi (with force if he had to) to see Yuzu and Karin, and his dad. Otherwise Yuzu would never leave him alone.

'_Ah…but the beach sounds so fun.' _And a chance to see all those prestige Society's captains in swimsuits made him want to laugh. _'This I definitely gotta see. …Wait! But why not take Kyuubi, Yuzu and Karin with me? Yuzu would definitely appreciate an outdoor picnic more. Great, that way everyone'll be happy… except perhaps Kyuubi… But either way, yeah, that sounds like a plan.'_

"Oi! Moron! I'm talking to you!"

Jumping back into the reality, Ichigo punched the carrottop away from his ringing appendage, "You don't have to yell in my ear, you idiot! Okay. I'll go. But I'm bringing my sisters and a friend with me, alright?"

"The more the merrier!" cheered Orihime and grabbing frowning Rukia's hand, ran off to go and prepare.

..

"Hey! Urahara! Where's Kyuubi?" entering the shop, Ichigo was just about to take off his shoes when someone appeared behind him.

"No need to yell, I'm right here."

Stumbling from the startle, Ichigo frowned at the glaring demon before he flashed him a smirk, "Do you have any swimming-trunks?"

Naruto's glare went askew. "What?"

"We're going to the beach."

"Why?"

"Why? To relax and have fun of course."

"Did someone say _beach_?" appearing into the lobby, Urahara came out already in his swimming gear and an umbrella on his shoulder, behind him stood Tessai with his sailor suit and a ringbuoy around the middle.

Both Ichigo and Naruto sweat-dropped.

'_That sure was fast.'_

'_Fool.'_

..

Scratching his behind, Naruto ticked with irritation. Where on earth Urahara dug out shorts that matched his size he'll never know. They were in dark blue color, and their length went just a little over his knees. All would've been fine, weren't they so damn itchy. _'Tch. Forget about the damn shorts. What I really want to know is: why did I agree to do this stupid beach thing in the first place? Sure, a swim in the water and basking in the sun could be a nice change once and a while, that is – if I were human again.'_ sighing, Naruto looked at the people he was walking with: the annoying shopkeeper, his annoying assistant and that annoying Ichigo. So the question – why was he going again? Simple – _'I was forced. Not that it was anything behind the physical struggle. And I guess I can't call it 'force' either then. Blackmail maybe? Tch, no. Well whatever the hell it's called, in the end I'll be getting mercury.'_

Naruto was roughly brought back to reality when he felt Ichigo suddenly grabbed his wrist. "Then we'll meet you there." he said to the waving Urahara and pulled Naruto along with him.

'_Huh? There where? Where are we going?'_ It seemed that during all his mental self bickering, Naruto completely missed the conversation Urahara and Ichigo were having.

Looking down at the hand keeping his wrist in a tight grip, Naruto scowled, _'This is getting too close for comfort.'_ Wrenching his hand free, Naruto looked at Ichigo with a glare, "Where are you taking me so suddenly?"

Ichigo's brows furrowed in confusion and he chuckled, "Didn't you hear? I told you – to my house."

Blood left Naruto's face and he stopped walking. "You-your house?"

"Aa. Now come on. Yuzu and Karin are waiting." Ichigo pushed him on the back to move.

'_When the hell did he tell me about _that_?'_ mentally screamed Naruto as he watched Ichigo's house appear nearer and nearer. _'Can it be that I accidently agreed to something I had no intention of doing? Damn it, this is the last time I'll talk to myself! I can get seriously killed that way!'_

"Okay, here we are." Ichigo's words quickly brought Naruto out of his mind.

'_Already? Shit, I did it again!'_ To Naruto's shock, he found himself standing in front of the opening house doors.

Catching the demon before he ran off, Ichigo pulled him in after himself, which was easier said than done, since the blond suddenly started struggling against his hold. Calling his sisters to get ready, Ichigo looked at 'Kyuubi' in an assuring manner, "Come on in, Kyuubi. Geez. There's nothing to worry about. They don't know who you are." he was positive that 'Kyuubi' was bothered by the thought that they'll be able to tell he's a demon.

Naruto's inner world exploded with humorless laugher. Ichigo had no idea how well they knew him (especially that one particular _someone_) – only in a completely different sense.

"I-CHI-GO!" a yell suddenly shook the whole house as Isshin appeared with a raised foot in the air.

And here that 'someone' was.

As quickly as he could, Naruto jumped onto the ceiling while Ichigo, in his bemusement at seeing 'Kyuubi' suddenly disappear, was unlucky to receive a kick from his hyper father.

While both went crashing outside, Naruto quickly crawled over the ceiling and into the safety of Ichigo's room.

"So my manly son! Where's your friend!" dusting his hands, Isshin searched around.

Glaring, Ichigo jumped to his feet and smashed his fist into his father's abdomen. "You scared him away!"

Leaving his father rolling on the ground, Ichigo went inside. Yuzu and Karin, dressed and ready for the beach, met him halfway. "Ready, niisan! Where's Kyuubi?"

"Ah…I'll go look for him, you guys wait me outside." running upstairs, thinking that maybe the demon's there, Ichigo wasn't disappointed when he found him in his room staring at a silver necklace in his palm. Closing the door, Ichigo did a double taken when he saw the pendant glow blue. "What are you doing?"

Flinching, Naruto let the necklace go and it fell to the grown with a dull thud. "Nothing," he quickly replied. _'Kuso! What the fuck's wrong with me!' _This was just not his day – he was constantly destructed and caught off guard.

Stepping away, Naruto watched as Ichigo carefully picked the sword shaped pendant up and placed it back on the bedside table where he previously found it. From what Naruto could tell, Ichigo was handling that thing with more care than he expected for an object he should have no memory of receiving. "That's an interesting piece of metal you have there."

Blinking his thoughts away, Ichigo ran his hands over the line of the strangely formed pendant. "Aa… It's an amulet."

Naruto's brows disappeared under his long bangs. _'Amulet?'_

"It may sound funny but it brings me luck," with a nonchalant shrug explained Ichigo.

"You believe in superstition?"

"No," quickly Ichigo denied, but in the end rubbed his neck and looked away in embarrassment, "...n-not really."

"Then why mention 'luck'?"

"Just…just because, okay," feeling rather ridiculous and childish, Ichigo grabbed the necklace and stuffed it into the drawer, "It told you, it brings good luck. Don't ask why I think so, I just do."

Naruto secretly hid a small smirk, having an idea why Ichigo would call it lucky. It had Naruto's chakra in it after all. "Sou ka…"

"Ichi-nii! How long are you going to take?"

"Ichigo! Stop hiding your friend from your daddy! I don't have all day you know!" that particular yell from downstairs made Naruto stiffen and inch closer to the window. If it comes to worse, he'll have to jump and run as fast as he can.

"I'm coming already!" quickly changing into swimming shorts and throwing a light shirt over his shoulders, Ichigo grabbed his towel and headed for the door. "Let's go, Kyuubi. Looks like my dad's _dying_ to meet you," he remark jokily with a bit of sarcasm. Naruto only wished it was funny, for his dad would be dying alright – dying from an immense anger explosion.

Reaching for the knob, Ichigo blinked when a cold hand suddenly stopped him. "What is it?" his eyes met alarmed blue.

Naruto's ears twitched as he heard Isshin approaching the room. He knew that once he stepped foot within this house, he'd have no choice but to confront that man eye to eye and that is something he really didn't want to do. "I need you to do me a favor."

Ichigo didn't like the way 'Kyuubi's' voice sank; for some reason it sounded urgent. "Right now? What kind a favor?"

"I don't want you to question my methods," said Naruto and released Ichigo's hand. The teen blinked, not fully getting the meaning.

"I don't think I fully understand…"

"Just promise me that!"

Still confused and perplexed by the sudden immediacy, Ichigo found himself nodding.

Suddenly 'Kyuubi's' whole body transformed and before him no longer stood the short, blond haired, blue eyed youngster, but a tall, black-haired, emerald eyed man.

"What the hell! Why…?"

"You _promised_ me, Ichigo. …_Please_." The fact that it was a half plea, half warning didn't go unnoticed. And Ichigo couldn't bring himself to say 'no'.

"A-alright."

..

Right before Isshin was to kick it, the door opened and he was met with two boys. "Ah… so you must be Kyuubi?" he asked, his eyes quickly turning to look at the stranger standing behind Ichigo.

"No, dad, he's-…OWw!"

Deliberately stepping on Ichigo's foot as he walked pass him, Naruto bowed before the householder, "Yes. My name's Kyuubi. Nice to meet you."

'_WHAT THE FUCK?'_ rubbing his foot, Ichigo stared at 'Kyuubi' bemused. _'Karin and Yuzu both know how you look. Why lie to dad about your appearance? Clearly who you pretend to be now can't actually be the same Kyuubi my sisters saw you as. What the hell are you thinking?'_

Blinking at the bowing teen, Isshin grinned and dismissingly waved his hand, "Please, no need for such a formal introduction. Makes me feel older than I am. But yes, it's nice to meet you too." placing his hand on 'Kyuubi's' shoulder, Isshin didn't miss that slight flinch the other gave.

Clenching his teeth, Naruto forcibly took a grip of his powers and locked them all up as far as he could. He knew Isshin was a good sensor type when it came to distinguish an evil energy from good. And his aura was as foul as his soul.

"So…" slowly removing his hand, Isshin did a quick look-over the tense black-haired man and lightly narrowed his eyes. There was something not quite right with this guy. Perhaps it was just him, but for some reason Isshin couldn't feel the guy's presence – it was as if 'Kyuubi' wasn't in front of him right now. Was something like that even possible? "You boys are heading to the beach?"

Looking into Isshin's eyes, Naruto lightly swallowed when he saw the man stare at him with keen suspicion. "Yes."

"Hmm." Peering at 'Kyuubi' for what felt like the longest of hours, Isshin finally dropped his stern look and smiled, "Well…, then make sure to check it's free of sharks before going in, okay?" A sudden ring from Isshin's phone cut their conversation short. "Excuse me."

As Isshin stepped to the side for a little bit privacy, Naruto and Ichigo's looks crossed. 'Why did you hide yourself?' Ichigo mouthed out, but the demon didn't answer.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Pocketing his phone, Isshin grinned and rubbed Ichigo's hair, "Sorry, kids. I would love to chat more but it looks like business is calling."

"Shame. But it was nice meeting you Isshin-san. Even though it was just for a little while." Ichigo stared as the demon gave his father a big grin.

'_Oh now that face's a total lie!'_

"Likewise, Kyuubi-kun. I like your friend Ichigo. You should ask him over for dinner sometime."

"Tha-that would be very kind of you, Isshin-san." said 'Kyuubi', making sure Isshin didn't catch the bitterness that nearly escaped his mouth.

"Aww…you're so polite."

Ichigo huffed, _'Yeah right.'_

"Well. I'm off." waving his bye, Isshin disappeared downstairs and through the doors. Sneaking a small hug to his daughters on the way, Isshin headed for his car with a thoughtful frown. _'Kyuubi huh. Where did I hear that name before?'_

As soon as the sound of the leaving car was heard no more, Ichigo let his questions burst free, "Why Kyuubi? Why did you do that? Why transform? And what's with the same use for name? I thought if you're going to change your looks then you'd at least change your name too! What's the point in all that really?"

"You promised not to question me, Ichigo. Keep that promise." brushing Ichigo off, Naruto changed back to his regular appearance and went downstairs.

Ichigo felt like ripping his hair out, _'God, he's really pissing me off sometimes!'_

..

As soon as a familiar golden mop of hair peer out from their house, Yuzu grinned and quickly ran over. "Oniichan!"

Naruto momentarily tensed before calming himself down; he constantly had to remind himself that she didn't remember him.

Naruto oof-ed as the girl shamelessly invaded his personal space by crashing into his torso. "Oniichan, don't be mad at me! I am so sorry if I offended you last time. Honest, I didn't mean that at all! Please, please don't be angry with me, if you are! Because if you are, then I'm going to be really really sad and…"

For no clear reason at all, the girl suddenly started blurting out her heart's contents, begging for some kind of forgiveness Naruto had no knowledge of. If anything, Naruto felt at a lost. No, forget lost, he was starting to freak out when Yuzu's eyes abruptly welded up with tears.

"Wh-wh-what?" _'What is she talking about?'_ trying to pull the girl away while making as little contact as possible, Naruto shook his head, "I… sorry, I don't understand."

To make things worse, Yuzu started crying even more. "Whaaa…, he's so angry at me that he doesn't even want to remember!"

"Whoa-whoa! Wait! No. Stop crying! _Why_ are you crying? No, don't! Oh geez… Alright! I forgive – I forgive you, okay? …whatever it is I need to forgive." this picture was strangely familiar and the moment that thought left his mind, Naruto found his arms full of one happy Yuzu.

"Oh, oniichan! You are so kind!" The girl's bipolar personality suddenly did a huge upturn and she grabbed his torso with a girlish squeal of happiness, clinging to him like to her favorite toy.

'_Eh? Wait. WHAT? What the hell?'_

From behind him, Ichigo was having a day of a lifetime as he watched the demon crack and try and handle Yuzu's emotional breakdown. Once again Yuzu proved her innocent nature in all its amazement. It seemed that not even the great 'Kyuubi' could stay immune to it.

..

After countless tries and failures that came to dealing with the problem called 'Yuzu', Naruto finally sighed and gave up. In some aspects she reminded him of Ichigo when he was little. As did Karin – only she was closer to the grown part of Ichigo. _'Tch, great, now there are two mini Ichigos with a divided personality. Little sneaky twits.'_

Next to him, Yuzu smiled as she held onto his hand, which, as she noted, was not getting warmer and stayed cold. Looking down at her, Naruto stared as she gave him a grin before looking back front. _'Great, she even looks like Ichigo.'_ Sighing, Naruto glanced at Ichigo himself. The sly boy had a small smirk on his face, as if knowing what he was experiencing and didn't feel sorry for him in the least. _'Che. Why that little…'_

"Ichigo! You're finally here!" screamed Ichigo's friends as they finally arrived at the beach.

Slowing down in his steps, Naruto's eyes quickly ran over each and every one of Ichigo's friends. Some looked older than others and some of them were those he didn't expect to see as friends to Ichigo, namely three Soul Reapers he remembered once having an unlikely encounter with – Byakuya, Kenpachi and Jūshirō. The three of them were standing a side farther from the group and conversing between themselves.

Actually, now that he looked more closely, he realized with disturbance that nearly every one of Ichigo's friends were whether a Soul Reaper or someone with special kind of ability, for example – that big tall guy with dark hair covering his eyes and that orange haired girl he already saw once.

Feeling the warmth suddenly leaving his hand, Naruto looked to the side as Yuzu ran off to a black haired girl. That was probably the same girl he saw Ichigo with a few days back before discovering Ichigo's 'unofficial' job. _'Another Soul Reaper, huh… And Yuzu can see her?' _Frowning at the notion, Naruto's eyes went back to Ichigo's back, who was chatting with his friends that piled on him. The scene set a warm feeling in Naruto's barely beating heart, which he chose to ignore as soon as he realized its presence.

"Kyuubi-kun~ Over here~" despite the sound of that tremendously annoying voice, Naruto was grateful for distraction. He didn't want to be in the company of Ichigo's friends, who were practically all Death Gods. Though before he set foot to join Urahara and his assistant under a hug umbrella, he was jerked back by Ichigo.

"Guys. This is Kyuubi. A friend of mine from Switzerland." Naruto looked at Ichigo with a raised brow. Sure, he understood the meaning behind it. Urahara had strictly ordered Ichigo to keep quiet about him hosting a demon within his home; and since none ever had any encounters with him before, he said to make 'Kyuubi' as a visiting friend from somewhere abroad. But why Switzerland?

Ichigo's school friends were quick to meet the acquaintance (luckily for Naruto, Tatsuku wasn't there among them), whilst the Soul Reapers hung back. Though despite their seemingly uninterested looks, Naruto could very well feel them try and dig his soul out with their eyes alone. _'Is mercury really worth all this trouble?'_ again Naruto wondered why he had come here.

"Nani? He can see us?" asked surprised Rangiku.

Naruto grunted, what was so surprising about that? As far as he knew almost every fourth child in this world had some kind of special ability, so why not him too?

"I'm fairly aware of your presence, _Shinigami_. Though I find it strange that you take it so shockingly." try as he might, Naruto couldn't help when a small hiss went pass his lips as he spoke.

Such snobbish attitude was clearly unexpected and obviously not wise, since almost half of the Soul Reapers now had their full attention on him. It was also amazing that he could tell who they really were, which slightly got them all on edge.

"Interesting. It's not every day you see someone with an outwardly talent such as yourself. Tell me, since when did you realize you could see spiritual beings?" a demanding question came from a short white-haired teal eyed one.

Yet another example proved Naruto that appearances were deceiving. If not for that impressive amount of power hidden behind the reaper's little body, Naruto would've taken him for a mere child. "Since I can remember," answered Naruto in a plain lie.

Most of them seemed to buy it, more or less. But the eyes of a few higher ranked reapers still didn't leave him alone. It almost looked as if they were catching on his bluff, which the next sentence practically pointed out.

"You aren't a Soul Reaper," it wasn't a question, "Nor are you from this country. And yet, you possess such a unique ability? How old exactly are you?" asked Hitsugaya.

'_What does that have to do with anything?' _For a moment Naruto wondered how much he could give himself, but that thought was soon dismissed as he looked at the short captain who was constantly scowling at him and smirked. "Obviously, older than you." and it wasn't a lie. But that didn't mean the short captain had to know it; all he had to know was that it was a deliberate blow to his pride.

Hitsugaya's wide eyes narrowed in anger, "What did you say?"

Ichigo elbowed him to shut up, but Naruto ignored him, "I said: 'older than you', _kid_."

"Why you disrespectful little-…"

"Now Tōshirō, no need to get so mad. It's only obvious the kid would think you're younger than anyone of us here. Why don't you take it as a compliment for once? Oh! Which reminds me. Here. I got you an ice-cream." Ruffling Hitsugaya's hair, Jūshirō pushed an ice-cone into the fuming captain's hands and nearly got a black eye for his efforts.

"A brave brat or just a fool, aren't you." a dark shadow suddenly dropped down on him, and Naruto looked up at Zaraki. "You might wanna watch what you say, bozu. You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Aa. Had I _had_ any interest in caring who you are, I might have taken your words into consideration."

Zaraki's eye narrowed and his grin turned menacing, "Care to repeat that, little brat?"

"Stop provoking that kid, Zaraki! We don't need any unnecessary dead bodies right now."

Biting back another snarly reply, Naruto suppressed the desire to let his voice reign free as two women appeared behind Kenpachi's back and a little pink haired girl suddenly jumping on the man's broad shoulder. "Who's this?" she asked with a small girly voice.

"Ichigo's new friend," Yoruichi answered her. "Kyuubi."

"What a funny name." giggled Yachiru.

"Indeed," the bronze skinned woman's golden eyes shifted towards Ichigo. "I think you forgot to mention that your friend has a very sharp tongue, didn't you, Ichigo?" she taunted, a cattish smirk playing on her lips.

Coughing awkwardly into his fist, Ichigo averted looking them in the eyes. This was starting to get fairly uncomfortable.

"Don't be offended when we say this, Kyuubi, but it's rare for people to have such an unorthodox power. Human's, no matter how strong their spiritual pressure may be, cannot develop a power strong enough to see spirits, especially straight out of birth. It takes time." Crossing her arms, Yoruichi did a slow once-over on 'Kyuubi's' appreciative figure. Her eyes slightly lingered on his abdomen, where the spiraled tattoo encircled his belly in strange ancient script. It wasn't the design itself that caught her eye but rather that strange flickering she thought she felt coming from within it.

Trying to ignore the jealousy filled glare he was receiving from the smaller woman standing close next to the purple haired one, Naruto slid his arm across his abdomen and rest it on his hip, effectively covering the center of the seal from view and forcing the woman's eyes back up.

Yoruichi's frown quickly blended into a teasing smirk. "Shy, aren't we?"

"You shouldn't be so curious, Shinigami. I may not be a Soul Reaper like you, but my power comes from passed family ties. It's like a gift at birth or an inheritance if you will," explained Naruto, hoping that that would finally put an end to their snooping. Which apparently it didn't.

The reapers exchanged looks. There was a mutual doubt crossing their eyes. And clearly, there was something else that was troubling them, which they had yet to voice out.

Naruto was beginning to get a little wrathy at their critic behavior. If there was something they were not happy about, they should just spill it. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Hitsugaya looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Only that it's the first time I hear of a…gift, which allows you to see spirits without the use of reiatsu. _Which_ you do not even have!"

'_Ah…so that's it.' _The message was now clear to Naruto. They weren't questioning his ability of seeing them in particular – they were questioning why there was no power in him to begin with. For them, 'Kyuubi' felt like he wasn't even there. There was no warmth no coldness. The young-man felt like 'nothing' that stood before their eyes – an empty existence. And that was bothering them immensely.

From there on, Naruto didn't even try being polite anymore. Their prying had gone on too far for his liking. "Well that's too bad then," he said, looking at the reapers as if sizing them, "I guess you're not all that perfect then huh?" Ichigo visibly flinched next to him and Naruto was sure that he was not the only one to feel the tension wavering in waves between the reapers and him. Naruto knew that he was not making it any better by taunting and glaring at them, but he couldn't help it. He hated people looking down on him.

"Come on you guys. That's enou-…" Ichigo's attempt to interject was quickly ripped away as a tattooed redhead grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him further away from the blond.

"Who are you?" asked Byakuya, his hand grabbing the handle of his appearing sword.

Naruto's brows arched at the impressive weaponry each and every Soul Reaper began drawing out. He guessed he had really crossed the line there. Apparently these people were very easily aggravated. Kind a reminded him of himself. Smiling at them, Naruto raised his hands up in mock surrender. "Such temper. I guess some abilities are just beyond your understanding, huh…"

"Now now everyone. Is that any way to greet Ichigo's old friend?" thankfully, Urahara found the right time to butt in. "Come now, give the boy a break. He's been traveling far just to see his friend again."

"You're familiar with him too, Urahara?" carefully asked Tōshirō.

"Aa. Kyuubi and I go way back. A good friend of mine he is. Ne? Kyuubi-_chan_~?"

Seeing that Urahara had some unknown connection to this mysterious 'Kyuubi', the reapers let themselves relax. Not that Urahara was the best choice of confidence, but at least he was trustful enough to keep an order and wise enough to know when not to endanger humanity…maybe.

Looking back at the scowling short reaper, Naruto felt himself grow amused at the slight flicker of similarity he could distinguish. Just like Neji and Sasuke – arrogance and superiority was falling in waves from the white-haired teal eyed one. Smirking openly, Naruto allowed Urahara to guide him away.

Spotting something gleam on 'Kyuubi's' left hand, Jūshirō was quick to notice a nasty cuff around his wrist, "Interesting bracelet you have there. Where'd you get it?" Naruto repressed an urge to hide his hand away.

"Modern kids and their bizarre sense of fashion," shaking his head in amusement, Shunsui petted his multicolored shirt.

"Fashion?" as if being summoned by the name alone, Yumichika grabbed the blond's left wrist close to see the cuff better. "This piece of metal? Pft. Wait, why does it look like it's painfully drilling your skin?"

Seeing 'Kyuubi' stop breathing and his pupils widen, Ichigo remembered how the demon felt about strangers touching him and quickly pushed Yumichika away, accidentally forcing him into the water with a loud splash.

"Come now. How long do you all intend to pester the poor guy? I thought you were all here to have some fun?" On cue to Urahara's statement, Rangiku cheered up,

"Yeah! Let's get partying!"

"Rangiku!" even a warning from her captain didn't stop her.

Finally getting a chance to slip away from them, Naruto turned his back to the many mistrustful looks those reapers shot at him and went to join Tessai and the twins – Karin and Yuzu – under the umbrella.

'_Each day is just getting more and more depressing in here.'_

"You're walking on thin ice there, Kyuubi-kun," came a sudden whisper next to his ear.

Naruto didn't bother to look at Urahara. He was too busy thinking how to ditch them without attacking them first.

"Why don't we go for a little stroll, ne?" petting the demon on the shoulder, Urahara nodded for him to follow.

Reluctantly, Naruto moved after him.

Watching 'Kyuubi' and Urahara leave, Karin couldn't help but think that there was something unresolved about this 'Kyuubi' person. Not only could she see it in the way he was treated by the Soul Reapers and vice versa, but also by this strange aura he was emitting; it was as if it wasn't his own. Even during the short time she was in his presence, she could detect it flickering out of control from time to time – and that especially happened when he was touched by someone.

"You should be careful what you say to them, Kyuubi-kun. Kenpachi isn't one of those you can joke with lightly. And even though Hitsugaya looks like a kid, doesn't mean he's stupid as one. Trust me, you wouldn't want to mess with them. And I'm not even going to start talking about Yoruichi."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "What about you?"

"Hm? Me?"

"Aren't you going to tell me to watch out from _you_ as well?"

Urahara stopped and looked at the demon with a hard stare. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Crossing his arms, Naruto cocked his head to the side. "I'm surprised you ask. I want to know _why_ are you helping me hide from your comrades…ex-Captain Kisuke Urahara of the 12th division?"

..

"There's something about that guy that just gets on my nerves." said Kenpachi as he stared at 'Kyuubi's' back while he was conversing with Urahara.

"Everyone gets on your nerves," commented Yamichika, passing the ball over the net. _'Ahh… beach volleyball sure is fun. There are so many beautiful bodies to look at,'_ dreamily he concluded.

"Taichou~! Look alive out there!" yelled Rangiku as she hit the ball in Hitsugaya's direction.

"You're not the only one he bothers, Zaraki!" grumbled Hitsugaya in agreement. Something was telling him that he should watch out for Ichigo's new friend. Rising his hand, he smirk as an idea suddenly came to mind, "Let's see if there's any use for our worries," he said and kicked the falling ball with all his strength.

Everyone in the field gasped as the ball flew pass the net and directly for 'Kyuubi's' head. It went so fast that Ichigo couldn't even manage to shout out a warning. But in the end it wasn't needed, as 'Kyuubi' suddenly inclined his head to the side and the ball smacked right into the shocked Urahara's face. The poor man was hit with so much force that he flew a few feet away.

Naruto's eyes turned to Hitsugaya and he glared, he could feel his menacing intent even before that reaper let it reign free.

That one throw just proved Hitsugaya his own theory, there wasn't any chance for a human to possibly dodge that hit. "There is a possibility of a doubt, Zaraki. Kyuubi isn't a normal human, that's for sure."

Zaraki's eyes flashed in longing for blood, "Maybe I should make sure of that my _own_ way?"

"Kyuubi, you okay?"

"You know Ichigo, he's not the one who got a ball in the face!" pouted Urahara. Why didn't anyone come to help him? Seriously!

"Nice reflexes," smirked Zaraki, as he and other reapers approached them, some to check on the poor shopkeeper, others to stare at 'Kyuubi'. "Wanna join the game?"

'_I'd rather go and built a sandcastle with Yuzu.'_ thought Naruto but decided not to voice it. He was already digging himself in too deep a shit with these pesky Soul Reapers eyeing him like a bunch of hawks. "Why not."

..

Standing next to Ichigo and some of his friends on one side of the drawn field, Naruto suddenly realized that he didn't even know how to play the stupid game.

A bald guy served the ball and Naruto watched as it flew over the net. Ichigo returned it with a swift hit of his hands. After absorbing a few hits here and a couple of passes there, Naruto got the point, _'Ah…so that's how it's done.'_

"Stop daydreaming blondie," yelled Kenpachi and suddenly jumped up to meet the ball above the net and hit it with force to bring it down, or more likely to hit 'Kyuubi' square in the face.

On instinct, Naruto sidestepped it in order to dodge to brutal hit. He glared as it left a huge hole in the sand where he just stood.

"Yay, Ken-chan!" cheered a small pink haired girl sitting next to the other cheering girls and boys outside the field.

"Kyuubi," leaning over, Ichigo whispered into his ear, "You're not supposed to let it touch our side of the field or let it fly out of the drawn field. The point is to get the ball to hit the opposite team's field."

'_I get it, but is killing someone in the field also a rule?'_ giving a small glare instead of a nod, Naruto picked the ball and guessed he had to do the same thing that bald guy did when they started.

Standing behind the line, Naruto looked at the smugly grinning madman and growled, with a kick of his palm, he sent the ball a bit too high into the air. The others looked at him. _'Shit! Was it too much?'_

Soon the ball came back down and the game resumed. Passing the ball from one person to another the opponent team finally passed it to Kenpachi and Naruto saw him get ready for his scored hit. Guessing that it'd be the same move, Naruto ran straight for the net. The ball was hit and Kenpachi sent it straight for the field. Jumping to counter it, Naruto balled his fist and slammed it into the ball. The encounter was so fast that Kenpachi was not ready to receive a brutal hit of the sand covered ball back into his face. The others gasped as Zaraki went crushing down, the ball falling next to him.

"One:One!" the girls yelled in cheer.

"Hey, taichou. You alright?" Yumichika and Ikkaku helped their stupefied captain up.

"Serves you right for angering a novice," laughed Rangiku.

"Tch, give me that ball. He doesn't know who he just messed with."

From that point on the game was more of a war than it was a sport. Some of the players even decided it best to back down as Kenpachi and 'Kyuubi' raged against one another, no one giving in and no one giving up. If that were to go on, then the others wouldn't be that surprised if the ball suddenly burst in flames and exploded.

"Look at them go!" amazed said Rangiku, watching the ball get punched from side to side like a ping pong in the air.

Sighing at his oblivious lieutenant, Hitsugaya wondered if the sight of sweaty men was clouding her eyes or was it just her. Didn't she honestly find it odd that that brat actually matched Kenpachi's strength?

Suddenly 'Kyuubi' froze and everyone gasped as the ball _finally_ hit the ground on his field.

Kenpachi and his squad screamed in victory, "Yeah!"

Naruto quickly turned to stare at the sea. _'Something's coming.'_ Out of curiosity, the others followed his example and they all gasped when they saw the water explode and four huge hollows suddenly appear.

The Soul Reapers were quick to act as two of the hollows flew to the air while the other two shot out tens of long tentacle-like things out of their bodies and grabbed onto people lying around the beach – dragging them into the sea for a feast.

Watching the reapers work on the hollows and divide parties to follow the flying ones, Naruto's eyes quickly went to Yuzu and Karin. Ichigo was shouting for Tessai to get them out of here, which he did without a thought. Looking back to the fight the reapers put up, Naruto absorbed as each one of them moved in different grace and used a case of their own special ability. If he had to phrase it from an artistic aspect, he'd say it was beautiful.

Trying to approach it from the back, Renji gasped as four red eyes suddenly appeared on the hollow's back and it roared, smacking him away with a flick of its massive hand.

Naruto stepped aside as the redheaded reaper crashed next to him and tumbled a few more feet further back. The hollow was not done with him as its tendrils went after him and encircled his legs, pulling the redhead back. The poor guy was screaming.

With a battle cry, Ichigo lunged forward and slammed his massive blade through the hollows tendrils, freeing his friend.

Both quickly jumped away as the hollow howled and tried to pummel them into the ground.

From the looks of things, Naruto could tell that the reapers were in a tight bind. There were many people to save and these hollows were hard to beat, considering their size and strength. Such a mess was the beach, and during this whole mess Naruto never failed to forget about the eyes that were watching him, examining him and following his every move.

A loud shrill cry abruptly forced Naruto to look to the side. Not even two feet from him, a girl was desperately clawing the sand while she was being dragged by the hollow's tentacle into the sea. Those desperate brown eyes suddenly settled on him, pleading and begging for help, she even mouthed out a 'please help', but unfortunately for her, Naruto didn't try and do something about it as he just stared right back.

Hope left the girl's eyes and she closed them tightly, feeling her feet touch the water.

Cutting through the tendrils, Jūshirō's eyes widened as he saw what was happening, "Kyuubi! Help her!" he screamed.

Tōshirō cursed, there was no way for him to get there in time.

"Shit!" cutting through the hollow's hand, Byakuya darted for her.

Naruto's eyes flickered to the long haired captain, _'You won't make it.'_

A sudden yell of 'Getsuga Tenshō' and the burst of energy blasted the tentacle off. Quickly jumping into the water, Ichigo grabbed the girl and jumped away before the hollow's attack crushed him.

With approving nod, Jūshirō, Tōshirō and Byakuya prepared to take down the hollow with all they got.

Landing next to 'Kyuubi', Ichigo's shocked eyes looked at indifferent and suddenly very cold blue. "Why Kyuubi?"

Why didn't he help? Why didn't he act? Why didn't he do anything? Whatever was that what Ichigo was asking, Naruto couldn't say, and nor could he answer any of those questions. Not to Ichigo at least.

The tight grip and a cough from the girl in his arms quickly reminded Ichigo that now was not the time for that. Cursing, he ran off to take the petrified child to safety.

Finally, under a massive counterattack from enraged captains, the hollows were taken down and the people rescued.

But the hidden eyes watching still remained.

"Kyuubi!" as Urahara approached him, Naruto could identify a mixed look of disbelief and anger. _'What an uncharacteristically rare look.'_

"Were you expecting something from me in the battle?" Naruto asked indifferently.

Kisuke's hands balled at his sides, "What I didn't expect of you was to just _stand_ and _stare_."

"Then I guess now you know what kind of a soul makes a demon, huh?"

"Soul? You don't even _have_ one."

Urahara was angry, that much was certain, but Naruto could give a rat's ass about what he thought. "Wari…but I could care less about humans." Without as much as a glance at the others, Naruto walked away. He ignored Urahara, he ignore the way Soul Reapers stared, he ignored the crying girl he didn't try to safe being hugged and hushed by her parents, but what he couldn't ignore was the look in Ichigo's eyes as he passed him.

* * *

_:Translations:  
_Sou ka – I see  
Niisan – older brother  
Tousan – father  
Taichou – commanding officer

_:A/N:  
__Huge thanks to_: HikariNoTenshi-San, Princess of Light and Darkness, Ryuubi Maelstrom, Crystalzap, Max The Demon Wolf, kuroXIII, bostafu, Golden feathers Edward, Orannis4, The-lazy-bum, gaaralover1989, deathgod-121, yuseke29, Zoorzh & Lexyaakiddd! :DD

_I'm sorry for holding up the upload. I have little to no excuse…just, sorry =/_


	8. Chapter 8

.VIII.

* * *

Perhaps it was a bad idea. Viewing the area around himself, Naruto found a bit of an amusement at his poor choice of a place for a breather. Dangling his feet from the side of an old chimney, Naruto had to wonder if a haunted house on dead land, an old backyard cemetery and screeching crows flying around did make an awkwardly corresponding contrast with his charade or not? But by all means, it seemed that it did nothing but do 'justice' to the so called 'impression' he had already bestowed upon himself that one day on the beach.

'_A hunted house sheltering a being like me… what an amusing cliché.'_ but not as amusing as all those burning eyes of the Soul Reapers, who always appeared to be just moments away from killing him with their gaze alone. The corners of Naruto's lips lifted upright in mockery. Whether coincidental or not, but the 'sudden' encounters Naruto had with them appeared to become more frequent by the day.

From what 'whats-his-face' told him, the reapers had had sudden business with the real world, which by his standards explained why there were so many of them coming to the living world and even taking shelter in human homes, which 'conveniently' were all linked to Ichigo's friends.

Naruto's amused smirk soon turned into an annoyed frown as he sensed familiar aura approaching. Clicking his tongue, Naruto stood up; as amusing and fun as it was, this behavior was starting to get on his nerves. So far, the only reason why reapers came by was to 'check on' him before being on their merry way. They had yet to confront him on the happenings that occurred a few days back on the beach; which overall was strange, because they still had not done it. But what did he care, let them think whatever they want to think, he had no ties to this place anyway…

"Kyuubi."

…or so he tried to tell himself. Turning around, Naruto came face to face with the owner of the voice.

Vibrant chestnut eyes, which suddenly seemed to appear more like that of dark chocolate under those dark shades he was creating with his bangs, held so many emotions that Naruto had difficulty distinguishing them.

"What is it, child?"

Furrowing his brows at a near geniality in the demon's tone, Ichigo tried not to let the sentiments get to him. This bea-…_man_ was unnerving. If he was so indifferent to the lives of people, then why was he even trying to act so nice to _him_? "Why did you do that?" Ichigo just did not understand him. "Why did you not help back then?" He thought he knew 'Kyuubi'; and he sincerely believed that even though a demon, he still had a heart… could he have been wrong? But if so, then why…

"Why should I?" just like that asked Naruto. "What did those people ever do for me to save them?"

"…" Ichigo did not know how to react. Was 'Kyuubi' really so cruel? So selfish? How could he just…

"Need I remind you, Ichigo? I'm _not_ a human…I'm not _you_…I have no need for feelings and nor do I have them."

"How can you say that?" whispered Ichigo, "How can you just brush it off like it's nothing, when you-…"

"I don't expect you to understand."

"Then explain!" the young man demanded, barely preventing himself from stomping his foot. "Tell me what I'm missing here!? You say you have no feelings and yet…" lowering his eyes, Ichigo clenched his fists, _'And yet, you look at me with such emotive eyes… It's almost…almost as if you ca-…'_

"And yet, that's just how I am," finishing for him said Naruto and turned to leave. "Do not wait an explanation from me, little man. It'll do you no good."

Angry at being brushed off all the time, Ichigo felt himself nearing his boiling point. Grabbing the demon's bicep, he whirled him around to face him. "Then why me? Why is it always different with _me_!?"

Naruto flinched. It was only a blink of the moment but Ichigo caught it. 'Kyuubi' was always _different_ when he faced him; and that Ichigo just couldn't understand. "Even though you're trying to hide it, I can tell…" Ichigo never once broke his stare, "You view me differently. I do not need to read your false actions because I can see the truth hidden in your eyes. I'm no idiot. I may not understand how or why, but I can tell that there's a connection… a connection _we_ share."

Naruto's breathing almost stopped, _'Pesky brat,'_ Ichigo was becoming unnecessarily obtrusive. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? "Do not assume that just because I treat you unlike the rest there are special ties, boy." Without waiting for an answer, Naruto disappeared.

"ARGH!"

A sudden loud crash rang throughout the empty land, startling craws and two approaching reapers. Ikkaku and Yumichika both stopped to stare at fuming Ichigo on top of the roof of an old rundown house and what appeared to be a line of dust coming from the destroyed chimney next to him.

"Having chimneys problems now, are we?"

Glaring at the snickering duo, Ichigo huffed and jumped out of sight, ignoring their yells sent after him.

"Oi oi! Don't take it so close to heart!"

"Hmph! How rude. What's his problem anyway?"

Ikkaku rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, "Apparently he and his…_friend_ had a minor disagreement."

Yumichika's gaze turned to the ruins of Ichigo's 'handiwork', "Minor you say?"

"Tch. That bastard. And just when we came all this way for that Kyuubi brat he has to go and scare him away."

"Stop complaining, we'll get him next time."

"Yeah, you tell _that_ to the captain."

..

Sun was slowly setting down, a light glimmer enlightening from behind the clouds signed the last hours of the day. _'About time,'_ sighed Naruto. Broad daylight had proved to be a very troublesome adversary for the past few days; because it was then more likely for the reapers to find and pester him. _'Mattaku.'_

Closing his eyes, Naruto took in a deep inhale of fresh forest breeze and suddenly stilled. _'Che. What a persistent bunch.'_ Opening his eyes, he was not surprised to see four reapers standing in front of him. It was strangely peculiar to see them all dressed in human clothes, or more precisely what he guessed was a standard school uniform. Now, though, the short captain really did look like a kid, in comparison to what he guessed were his 'subordinates'.

'_Looks like the long since awaited confrontation had finally come. Too bad…'_ With an irate groan, Naruto stood up from his comfy perch under the tree. "How nice of you to finally come out and face me, Soul Reaper. This irreverent harassment of yours was starting to get on my nerves."

In a flash, Naruto suddenly found himself pushed against the bark of the tree with a dangerously sharp, cold edge of a Zanpakutō pressed against the skin of his throat.

"It would be unseemly to attack you straight forward. But then again, why should I care? After all, what would someone like _you_ know about honor anyway," bantered Hitsugaya.

Naruto's hands twitched at that, he knew more than this little man could even comprehend, but then again… none of them would be able to understand him anyway, no one would – because they weren't his kind of people, they weren't from the same world.

"Besides, necessary measures had to be taken before this." Hitsugaya tightened his hold on the handle and 'Kyuubi's' shirt. "Now you will tell me who you really are," it was not a question, "And where the hell you came from."

'Kyuubi's' eyes blinked uncaringly, guiding the captain to the breaking point. "Did anyone ever tell you never to leave yourself wide open?" he asked instead.

Hitsugaya's narrowed eyes widened as he felt something sharp pressing against his right side, just above the hip. 'Kyuubi' was holding a strangely shaped black dagger against him.

"They say liver is but one of the few fatal points within a human body. I wonder if it's the same with _you_."

"Bastard."

Naruto glared, _'Who is the bastard here…'_

"That is enough Hitsugaya!" an abrupt shout from the side alerted everyone but the two men with set dangerous stares.

"Shut up, Urahara!" yelled Hitsugaya, knowing very well that the shopkeeper along with Ichigo, Quincy and the big guy were standing behind him. He was already on the verge of anger; he did not need any more fools getting on his nerves. "Tell me if I'm wrong. Is _this_ another one of your so called experiments?" At the received silence, Hitsugaya's fiery eyes snapped towards the shopkeeper. "How could you let someone like this into these lands when it is blindly obvious you have no control over him?! And don't you lie to me! Tell me who or what the hell it is?!"

Sighing, the shopkeeper tried to deal with the matter from a more positive aspect, "Okay, look. I will try and explain, but only _after_ you release him. There's no need for bloodshed."

The other reapers looked at their captain, patiently awaiting his answer.

Truthfully, Hitsugaya had no care for explanations. He just did not want to let the man go, because he had a feeling that if he did, then there won't be any more chances of catching him like that again. He could not explain it but there was something very… dark about this guy. Yes, he had no way of proving this, Kyuubi had never displayed any signs of possible danger, nor did he appear to be a threat altogether, but somehow he just knew… knew that there was something about Kyuubi that made him go against reason. _'What on earth is he?'_

Baring his clenched teeth, Naruto did not care for the outcome as he was ready to turn physical. Screw this whole ordeal…

But suddenly something made him still. Naruto's eyes quickly turned to stare into the depths of the dark forest. There, less than a mile away, a familiar aura was slowly emerging from deep within the ground. Its smell disgusting and dead… _'Adjucha?'_

He could feel the ground give a light shake beneath his feet, as if something had exploded. _'No. Came out of it.'_ And then there was the smell of strong fear. Children's fear. But that wasn't what caused the hair on his back to rise. In between them was one – a very specific and very familiar cry that forced Naruto's body to move before he even commanded it.

Hitsugaya wouldn't admit that it was unnerving when 'Kyuubi' abruptly moved his neck against the sharp edge of his blade, caring little to nothing over the deep injury he was inflicting on himself. But when he suddenly disappeared from his hold all together, Hitsugaya gasped as the only thing left from 'Kyuubi's' presence was his blood on the Zanpakutō. 'Kyuubi' had 'cut' himself free.

"What a…!"

"Wait! Stop him!"

No one saw him move. A light rustle of wind and falling leafs from the shaken bark of the tree a few feet away from them was their only indication of the direction 'Kyuubi' might have disappeared to.

"Where did he go?" screamed Rangiku.

"I couldn't see!"

"Urahara!"

"Shit!" ready to follow whichever way 'Kyuubi' had gone to, Hitsugaya suddenly stilled as his phone alerted him of a hollow…

..

Despite her fear and creeping shivers, Karin showed no scare as she rushed in to protect her friends from the humongous beast. It appeared so suddenly and just when she thought that this would be a great day for a nice game of football, it all went downhill the moment she entered the field.

Kicking her ball at the hollow's face, Karin distracted it enough to give her friends a chance and get away, but not enough for herself to get away. The beast screamed out in rage and ran at her. Evading a powerful hit it charged at her with its fist, Karin turned a little too late to dodge a tail smacking her to the side. Landing on her back with a pained groan, she gasped as the hollow went down on her with its foot.

Just before the mass crushed down on her, Karin stilled in surprise as she saw something suddenly coming from above and practically piercing itself into the hollow's head with an incredible force that brought its whole body down. Only after the hollow's head slammed right in front of her feet did she see that that something was a person.

Blue chakra fizzled lightly around the imbedded katana before it retreated from the hollow's head and dissolved in thin air. Jumping off the unmoving hollow's skull, Naruto landed in front of the shaken girl.

Karin flinched in fright from the man but before her primal instincts kicked in and ordered her to run, she saw something that made her halt. _'Whiskers?'_ wait, she knew that person. "It-it's you."

Ignoring her shock, Naruto started eyeing her for any serious wounds. "Are you alright? Did it hurt you?"

"Um…" Karin was too transfixed to understand what he was saying. "H-how can yo-…" Suddenly something else caught her eye and she looked over the blond's shoulder. The hollow was rising, its inhuman red eyes staring right into hers. Its glowing mouth abruptly opened. Her eyes widened and she yelled, "Look out!"

Alert, Naruto quickly looked over his shoulder. _'It's still alive?!'_

The white masked hollow growled and shot an immense destructive power out of its mouth.

Grabbing the shocked girl by her wrist, Naruto jerked her off her feet and onto his back. She yelped and quickly wound her hands and legs around him as the blond suddenly jumped high in the air, avoiding the sudden attack. The hollow let out a screeching howl as it missed and dived after them.

Escaping into the forest, Naruto could hear the hollow's quick advances. It was fast on its four extremities and could easily keep up with his speed due to its huge size. "Shit. What a pest." Naruto was actually hoping to get Karin to safety and leave this fight for the Soul Reapers to handle, after all it was their job. However, it appeared the hollow was determined to get rid of them first.

"Hold on!"

At 'Kyuubi's' command, Karin opened her eyes. They were nearing a steep cliff. "What are you planning to do?" she yelled over the turmoil, flinching each time she heard a roar of the hollow or a fall of the trees it was toppling. A large shadow suddenly covered them and Karin looked up only to see a massive hand go down on them. With a powerful kick from his legs Naruto jumped, just barely escaping the crushing forced. Landing on the side of the cliff, Naruto did not stop to rest and started running up against the cliff.

Karin's hold on him tightened even more. Her eyes staring in bemusement at the contradiction to the laws of physics the man was breaking. He was climbing the cliff without even using his hands.

Suddenly a red beam shot over their heads and both gasped as the side of the cliff exploded right in front of them.

Naruto jerked and his hold slipped from underneath Karin's knees. That was enough for the hollow to react. Karin gasped and screamed as something suddenly wrapped around her waist and she was jerked backwards. Shocked blue eyes looked back to see a long grey appendage extended from the monster's mouth. The blasted lizard-like hollow had caught the girl with its tongue.

As rage built, two huge wings suddenly protruded from Naruto's back, tearing through his clothes and clashing against the wind. He jumped after her.

Karin desperately reached her hands out for him. Her fear creating ignorance to 'Kyuubi's' abrupt 'deformation'.

Catching her by the wrist, Naruto viciously slashed his claws against the hollow's tongue. The torn slippery muscle released Karin almost immediately, but that didn't stop the angered hollow from attacking.

With a powerful flip of his wings, Naruto escaped the range of the shot blast but missed the next attack. The lizard had more than just a cero or tongue which it could shoot out of its mouth. A stabbing pain suddenly went through Naruto's right shoulder and the left side of his hip. "Fuck!" His hold on Karin slipped completely. But before he managed to catch her, the hollow shot another cero at him. Naruto cursed. He couldn't get out of its range in time.

Karin gasped as her fingers slid out of 'Kyuubi's' hand and not a moment later she saw him take a full blow of the hollow's attack.

Like a bullet Naruto was slammed into the cliff, crumbling the surface from the impact into pieces.

Karin's scream resounded against the cliff as she felt herself falling from the height of ninety feet.

The hollow smirked at its falling prey. Nothing could be better than a human falling right into its hungry mouth. The hollow's drooling mouth abruptly snapped shut as a loud eruption from the center of the cliff distracted it. A blur of yellow flash suddenly shot out of the crumbled cliff followed by something disturbingly loud, white and spinning.

Saliva oozed in between bared teeth. By nature the hollow could sense danger approaching a mile away, giving it enough time to dig itself a hideout…, but this was different. The sudden awareness of death was forced on the hollow faster than it could even comprehend it. The hollow's last tearing cry was crushed by a massive explosion – all compressed in a single spinning ball of destructive energy.

Landing a good distance away from the blast, Naruto's clone looked back at the exceeding explosion. Its powerful hit was tearing the hollow into pieces, expending its attack until nothing but dust was left. Looking down at the unconscious girl in his arms, the clone breathed a sigh of relief. He had managed to grab Karin right before Naruto launched his advanced Rasen-Shuriken on the hollow.

Naruto stepped out of the imbedded hole in the cliff, coughing out dust from his mouth. The wings on his back slowly faded away as his chakra subdued. It shouldn't be a surprise to him that some hollows had deep desire to destroy him, but, be as it may, it however was in the far past now. Ever since he was taken to Aizen, the damned man had promised to make sure that no hollow ever attacked him again and that was not the only promise he gave…

Patting his torn dusty shirt, Naruto's narrowed eyes looked unforgiving at the slaking blast where the monster once growled. The persistence of that hollow was surprising; but that wasn't what really got Naruto into thinking. His eyes quickly shifted to his clone and Karin. What did make him wonder was that the attack was focused not on him but on Karin.

..

Standing in the middle of the destroyed playground Ichigo was beginning to seriously get worried as he started at a torn but still recognizable football ball on the ground. It was Karin's favorite ball, with all of their and her friends' autographs written on it. _'Karin.'_

The Soul Reapers couldn't believe it. They were too late. And their sensors that should pick up hollow's energy within time of its appearance had not only undergone a sudden malfunction, driving them to different locations in a wild goose chase, but had suddenly lost all traces of the pinpointed hollow completely. Even now they couldn't exactly find its location.

Hitsugaya cursed to himself. "What is going on?"

Suddenly the reapers stilled, feeling the earth give a strong shake right beneath their feet. But that wasn't what shocked them. It was the enormously huge blast rising above the forest, visible a mile away.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Fear of his sister being there made his skin go cold and he moved.

Regaining their senses back, the reapers quickly followed his example.

..

Taking the unconscious girl out of his clone's hands, Naruto searched her for any major injuries. "She's not wounded." assured the clone, "She just fainted."

'_Shock was probably too much for her.'_ Naruto wondered if that was the reason she passed out. "Karin," shaking her slightly, Naruto tried to get the girl to wake up; the lack of response from her part was unnerving him. "Come on," Patting her cheek lightly, Naruto felt his usually response-less heart skip a beat higher with each second she didn't respond. "Come on. Open your eyes. …_Please_…" Finally the girl stirred and moaned.

Prying her heavy lids opened, Karin blinked at a blurry form of yellow and tan that was covering her vision. She could barely hear what it was saying, but for a minute there, she suddenly felt like she was back to her 4 year old self. She knew this person hovering over her. Countless times they had answered to her loud cries or calls. Always keeping an eye on her and tending to her. But something was missing. That captivating color in the person's eyes she used to adore and stare at. _'Blue.'_ Blinking her eyes she frowned when her vision finally started making out more colors and she saw blue. "Na-…"

"KARIN!"

Naruto jumped in startle and quickly looked up. It was Ichigo's voice. The clone beside him disappeared without a word. Just as soon as he did, Naruto heard rushed footsteps stop.

Appearing in the clearing, Ichigo's breath caught in his throat at the gory scene opening before him. With dust clearing and wind quieting, he could clearly make out the 'remnants' of what was 'left' within the 'battlefield'. _'Jesus. Wait, Karin! Where's Karin?!'_

Seeing him, Naruto quickly placed Karin on the ground and backed away. His mind was screaming at him to leave now but his body refused to obey that command. For reasons beyond his understanding he could not take his eyes away from the two children.

"Karin! Karin, are you alright?" Worried, Ichigo was next to his sister's side in seconds.

Groaning lightly in pain, Karin shook her dizzy head and opened her eyes once more to see now a clearer picture of her… brother? Her brows furrowed in confusion. _'W-wait… where did the yellow and blue go?'_ "Ichigo? You're here?"

Sighing in relief, Ichigo embraced her tightly in his arms. _'Thank god she's safe.'_

The Soul Reapers appeared a few seconds later. Their attention quickly leaped from the two siblings over to the hollow, which, however, could no longer be classified as such.

Yamichika turned his face away in disgust. He could stand seeing blood or deep cuts that let one see other's insides, but when those insides where so barbarically scattered across the field, some of which could be seen hanging even from the trees, he just felt sick.

"It's literally shredded to pieces." Hitsugaya was shocked. Even Urahara stood quiet by his side, not even breathing.

"Who could've done this?" wondered Rangiku.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed and he look at 'Kyuubi'. _'Could he really have…'_

Naruto was blind to the looks of the Soul Reapers as he just stared at the two children he had given up on. His eyes lidded in repentance …but not regret. Never regret.

"Wh-where… where is he?" still not feeling all that good, Karin slowly turned her spinning head to look for her blond savior. Surely he wasn't just her imagination, …was he?

"Who?" asked Ichigo, helping her sit up.

"Whiskers… No …I mean, t-that strange friend of yours. K-Kyuubi?"

"Kyuubi?" It took time for Ichigo to register the name. "_Kyuubi_!?" And when it did, blood was boiling deep inside Ichigo's core as his protective side surfaced. "Was _he_ the one who hurt you?" That demon just couldn't be satisfied, could he? First he watched how a child was nearly killed and now he suddenly decided to go and feel the 'thrill' of doing it himself? Friend or not, if that demon was the one to hurt his sister, he was going to kill him.

Shaking her head, Karin finally found the one she's been looking for. "He saved me."

Ichigo felt like someone suddenly poured a bucked of cold water on his hot head. Lost for words, he quickly looked at 'Kyuubi'. It? Him? Actually _protecting_ someone? "Saved you?"

Of course, after seeing how he acted in public what else could he expect from Ichigo? _'And after all, isn't that what you were aiming for in the first place?'_ Snorting at the irony, Naruto turned to leave. Nothing more was needed from him now and nor was he needed here. _'Sometimes I wish I could just disappear.'_

A tight grip on his shoulder stopped Naruto from any further movements. What little warmth he had felt for those few minutes had dissolved in mere seconds at the person he was facing.

"I thought you said you could care less about humans," said Urahara, keenly watching 'Kyuubi' from the shadow of his hat. "What difference does this girl make for you to go through all this trouble?" And he wasn't the only one who wondered that. Ichigo, more than anyone else, wanted to know too. Had 'Kyuubi' saved Karin just to prove something to him? Or was there another motive behind this? 'Kyuubi' hadn't given a damn about anyone in danger before, so why did saving Karin suddenly matter to him?

If one ignored his calm posture, they would've known that Naruto felt disturbed by such a question. _'What differs?'_ he had to wonder himself. His blasted emotions had gotten the better of him again – _'_That_'s 'what' differs!'_

Naruto knew that if such things were to continue, the pajama dressed man would soon realize that the Kurosakis hold a much deeper meaning to him in this world than anyone else. "None of your business." Naruto kicked the man's hand off his shoulder. "I just felt like it."

"W-wait. Kyuubi… I… " Arching his brow at the slight misjudgment in Ichigo's voice, Naruto stopped.

"I'm not… I mean…I wasn't…" Ichigo was biting his lip worriedly. He was not sure how to place his words right.

Naruto smiled secretively. He knew what the young Kurosaki was trying to say; gratefulness and apology was almost visible in the air. "Iie. It's alright, child." he said before disappearing out of sight.

Ichigo looked up. Not even waiting to hear him say it aloud, the demon had just up and left, saying that he understood. Smiling gently, Ichigo closed his eyes. It was beyond ridiculous and beyond amusing. Because, – even though he couldn't, for the love of God, understand that demon or his motives – he couldn't help but feel strangely appease because of him… sometimes.

"He didn't let me thank him." dejected whispered Karin.

"I'm sure he already knows that you're thankful."

Karin arched a critical brow at her brother, "And how would you know?"

"Sixth sense?"

Having left without a word of how or where to, the demon had unintentionally left a bunch of unresolved questions. One of which, was currently ripping Urahara's mind in two.

'_His powers were supposed to be sealed. But he led me on with that thought, making me believe that I had him in chains.'_ Chuckling hollowly, Kisuke squatted next to what looked like a hollow's rib. Even with his specially made cuff, 'Kyuubi' still possessed such a strong power to do… _this_ to a fully fledged Adjucha? _'Funny. And he told me that reiatsu was his only power. What a liar.'_ But was that then the _only_ thing 'Kyuubi' had lied to him about? The possibilities of that thought frightened him. Because now it seemed that he had blindly let out a loose monster upon the world without any sure ways of stopping it.

"What the fuck have you created, Urahara?"

The shopkeeper glanced at the bald Shinigami almost murderously. _'What I've created!?'_ A better question was: what the fuck had he _done_!? _'I have to talk to Yoruichi.'_

Coming next to the two siblings, Rangiku smiled at the girl kindly. "You okay?"

Karin didn't look up, her mind in a far thought.

"She's fine. Just a little frightened." said Ichigo, rubbing Karin's back. Though he did wonder why she went all silent all of a sudden. _'Probably just exhausted.'_ "I'm going to take her home now."

"She'll be alright?"

"Of course. Don't worry."

Watching Ichigo pick her up, Rangiku almost awed at the cute gesture and waved at them. "Rangiku!" The longhaired woman nearly jumped out of her skin at her Taichou's harsh voice. "We're heading back. Now!"

"Aww… but captain. Can't we stay for a little while longer? Things are starting to get pretty interesting around here."

"And that's exactly why we need to go _now_." ordered Hitsugaya. "Gotei 13 needs to hear of this before it gets out of hand."

..

_Kyuubi_. For some reason that name didn't sit well, Karin thought. The blond haired blue eyed man had reminded her of someone from the past… someone she knew but couldn't remember. Someone whose name started with initials 'Na'. _'This is getting really weird. Why am I suddenly thinking about it anyway?'_ "Nii-san?"

"Hm?" Ichigo hummed in question while pulling out house keys from his pocket.

"When we were younger… Did we have someone other than you and dad taking care of us?"

"Sometimes dad asked our neighbors to look after you and Yuzu while I was at school."

Karin quickly tried to recall all of their neighbors. As far as she remembered, none of them had such sunny hair or diamond blue eyes… except apparently Ichigo's friend Kyuubi. "Did any of them move out? I mean, the ones who were babysitting us?" But surely Kyuubi couldn't have been the one responsible for babysitting them. He looked just a bit older than Ichigo and back in those days had probably needed a sitter of his own anyway. Besides, Ichigo said that he came from a completely different country, so…

"Not that I know of. Why you ask?"

"No reason." Ichigo frowned at that.

Almost mirroring the look of her brother's face, Karin held an afar look; her mind deep with thoughts about blond hair and azure eyes.

* * *

_:A/N:  
__Thank you: _Lightningblade49, Nazgul of xord, Crystalzap, Schwarz Schwertkampfer, Fumetsu Kaji, K.S.T.M, Castigar0, Lexyaakiddd, Zoorzh, gaaralover1989, tsmer, Kage1996, bostafu, deathgod-121, Narutoyaoifan5, Dark Dragon God, dalulzing, ougley, erching & VampiricBloOdyRose! :))


End file.
